under the wolves
by Ron0903
Summary: Eine AU-Story die bei einer gravierenden Änderung 1981 einsetzt :
1. Chapter 1

Vorwort des Autors:

Das Harry Potter Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von Joane..

Ich verdiene mit meinen Storys kein Geld und ich distanziere mich von allen Versuchen dritter mit meinen Storys Geld zu verdienen.

So nach langer Pause mal wieder eine neue von mir, als erste Neuveröffentlichung hier auf .

Was erwartet euch ? Leser anderer Foren werden vielleicht mein letztes Mammutprojekt „ eine andere entwicklung" kennen, under the wolves war ein alternativer Handlungsstrang den ich allerdings schon ziemlich schnell verworfen hatte, der Prolog jedoch existierte bereits. Daraus entwickelte sich nun diese neue Idee. Die Story wird ziemlich düster werden, das war nicht zu vermeiden wenn sich mal eingelesen hat und begreift warum diese Story zum AU-Genre gehört :)

Das erste Chap ist als Prolog gedacht und wird die Ereignisse um Halloween 1981 behandeln, danach wird es vermutlich ziemlich große Chaps geben die je ein ganzes Jahr abdecken. Deswegen bitte ich die entstehenden Wartezeiten zu entschuldigen. Ich rechne mit einem neuen Chap alle 6 bis 7 Wochen.

Anzumerken ist noch das die Chaps nicht gebetat sind, etwaige Rechtschreibfehler sind auf die schlechte Rechtschreibprüfung zurückzuführen :)

So nun aber viel Spass mit dem Prolog und holt euch am besten Popcorn dazu, das Ding ist schon ziemlich lang :)

Ron0903


	2. Chapter 2

Prolog: Eine Entscheidung, ein Moment nur:

Godrics Hollow, 31.10.1981

Es war eine sternenlose Nacht, dunkel wie die Zukunft, düster wie die Vergangenheit. Elf Jahre währte der Krieg gegen die Todesser unter Führung von Lord Voldemort, elf Jahre voller Leid, Schmerz und Tod, elf Jahre voller Trauer und Verlust.

Niemand wagte an den nächsten Morgen zu denken, an die Opfer der nächtlichen Überfälle, an die Schreckensmeldungen in den Zeitungen.

Zivilisten vielen genauso wie Auroren, Todesser wie Kämpfer für den Orden des Phönix.  
Die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft flehte auf ein Ende der Gewalt doch die meisten hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgeben. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das Ministerium fiel, danach würde Hogwarts brechen und dann würde man sich ergeben müssen. Kaum einer glaubte noch an das viel beschworene Wunder, das Wunder welches Millisent Bagnold Tag für Tag beschwor, jedes Mal wenn er die Orte des Grauens besuchte, wenn er Überlebende im St. Mungo traf, jedes Mal versuchte er mit Worten gegen die aufziehende Dunkelheit anzukämpfen doch es war schon fast zu spät. Kaum einer glaubte noch das Wunder.  
Es war wieder einmal Halloween. Das Fest der Toden, der Skelette und der Geister. Die Muggel feierten wie jedes Jahr, unbekümmert von den vielen ‚Unfällen' die sich im Land abspielten, unbekümmert von den Vermissten, nur wenige waren über die Lage eingeweiht, nur wenige wussten das es eine ganze Gesellschaft von Zauberern in Britannien gab.

So achtete niemand groß auf die Gestalt die sich dem Lilienweg Nummer 3 näherte, es hätte ein gutes Halloweenkostüm sein können, furchterregend und böse. Der schwere Umhang war dunkelgrün gefärbt, ein heller Silberfaden war kunstvoll in der Gestalt einer Schlange eingefärbt worden.

Die Robe darunter hätte einem Priester gehören können, einem Richter oder Anwalt doch das wertvolle Kleidungsstück aus reiner Acromantula-Seide gehörte keinem Anwalt und erst recht keinem Priester. Sie gehörte Lord Voldemort, selbst ernanntem Anführer des dunklen Ordens und gefurchtester Schwarzmagier seit 50 Jahren, seit Lord Grindelwald fast die Macht übernommen hätte.

Lord Voldemort, oder Tom Vorlost Riddle wie er einst genannt wurde, war schon lange kein Mensch im eigentlichen Sinne mehr. Sein Gesicht wirkte platt gedrückt, haarlos und aschgrau.

Statt einer Nase verfügte er nur noch über Nüstern, die einst stahlblauen Augen hatten sich in dunkelrote Pupillen gewandelt, ähnlich denen einer Schlange.

Ja die Schlange war stets das Zeichen des dunklen Lords gewesen. Seit Salazar Slytherin diese Tradition 1005 nach Christus begründet hatte. Seit dem war die Schlange verhasst und gefürchtet und das verstärkte noch die düstere Aura um den schwarzen Orden.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln und seine Augen nahmen einen hungrigen Ausdruck an als er das Haus erreichte. Das Ziel seiner Reise, das Haus der Potters. Monate hatte er für diesen Moment gebraucht, seit er erfahren hatte wie wichtig sie waren, für die Zukunft Britanniens.

Mit einem einfachen Sprengzauber lies er die Tür zersplittern, wie er dieses Geräusch liebte, das letzte was seine Opfer zu hören bekam, das Geräusch das ihn ankündigte, das ihr Ende verkündete.

Oftmals reichte dieser markante Knall, dieses Markenzeichen von ihm um seine Opfer um Gnade betteln zu lassen, diesmal würde ihm das nicht vergönnt sein da war er sich sicher.

Im Flur hechtete ihm bereits ein wütender Auror entgegen

„ Lily hol Harry, er ist es, flieh solange du noch k…"

„ Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz, ein leises Sirren und James Potter hauchte sein Leben aus. Dilettanten waren sie allesamt, vor ihm konnte man nicht fliehen, vor ihm gab es kein Entkommen er war Lord Voldemort, er war der mächtigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten.

Mit einem lässigen Schnipsen erneuerte Voldemort den Apparierwall über dem Haus, nicht das sein Vögelchen noch mit der Beute entkam.

Im Wohnzimmer wartete Lily Potter auf ihn, mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab und bereit ihr Leben zu verteidigen.

„ Avada Kedavra!" Die Stimme war kalt, emotionslos, in diesen Kämpfen lag nicht einmal das Prickeln eines Adrenalinschubs, nichts was ihm wirklich zu sagte, ein normaler Abend, ohne ein besonderes Highlight. Jetzt wandte er sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer, in der Wiege lag ein kleines Kind, ein Jahr alt, vielleicht etwas älter.

Emotionslos sprach er zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend den Todesfluch aus und sah zu wie der grüne Strahl auf den Jungen zuflog, niemand würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten können, niemals würde sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen.

‚ Keiner kann überleben solange der andere überlebt' nun jetzt konnte er überleben, sein Gegner war tot, tot bevor er eine wirkliche Gefahr werden konnte.

Es war vorbei, vorbei bevor es überhaupt beginnen konnte. In diesem Punkt sollte sich Tom Vorlost Riddle gewaltig irren.

Im nächsten Moment flog das Haus der Potters in die Luft.

Die Explosion rief die Muggel auf den Plan, sicher sie hatten immer gewusst, dass die Potters seltsam waren, sie hielten sich immer sehr bedeckt, grenzten sich immer wieder aus und benahmen sich vor allem in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig doch diese Explosion erschütterte das kleine Dorf wirklich.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie viele Freunde gehabt.

Gespannt beobachtete die Menge wie zwei Sanitäter Harry James Potter aus den Trümmern retteten, er hatte mit nichts weiter als einer Stirnnarbe überlebt. Noch lange hallte das Geschrei des Babys wieder, als wäre es ein Symbol um die Verzweiflung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit angesichts dieses Unfalls.

Zeitgleich in Hogwarts – Schottland:

Mit einem lauten Plopp tauchte ein Fetthaariger Mann in wehendem schwarzen Umhang und ziemlich grimmiger Miene im Büro des Direktors auf.

„ Serverus du weist das dieser Schlüssel nur für den…"

„ Pettigrew ist verschwunden, seit knapp einer Stunde."

„ Bei Merlin, hat er…"

„ Definitiv, Albus er ist bereits auf dem Weg."

„ Nein, NEIN, Bei Merlin wie konnte das passieren?"

„ Du wusstest das es passieren würde, dachtest du wirklich Voldemort gibt Ruhe nach dem er weis was die Potters für ihn bedeuten? Glaubst du wirklich Voldemort würde warten bis wir ihn ausbilden können? Er hat alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um ihn zu finden und der Rest danach war ein Kinderspiel."

„ Verflucht, Verflucht und dreimal Verflucht! Potter war unsere große Chance diesen Krieg zu beenden, nun wird ihn niemand aufhalten können."

„ Nicht ganz Albus, du vergisst etwas."

„ Was? Der Auserwählte ist tot oder wird es in Kürze sein, Voldemort wird herrschen."

„ NEIN VERFLUCHT ALBUS! Voldemort hat den gleichen Fehler gemacht wie du, wer hat gesagt das es Potter ist? ‚Der Auserwählte wird Ende Juni Geboren und besitzt eine Kraft die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt.' Das könnte jedes Kind sein das letztes Jahr im Juni geboren wurde, es könnte ein Todesserkind sein genauso wie ein Kind von Ordensmitgliedern. Er hat Potter genommen weil er die größte Gefahr war, weil wir uns auf ihn konzentriert haben."

„ Und du meinst?"

„ Es wird einen neuen Auserwählten geben Albus, die Prophezeiung ist in diesem Punkt nun sagen wir mal Flexibel. Es wird einen Kampf geben Albus und nur die Zukunft wird zeigen wer der Herausforderer sein wird."

„ Dann bleibt uns nur abwarten und hoffen, dass er sich offenbart."

„ Mögen die Spiele erneut beginnen." Stimmte Snape zu und warf sich seinen Umhang über, er war spät dran sollte er doch zusammen mit anderen auf die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords warten.

Mit einem langen Blick studierte Albus Dumbledore den sternenlosen Himmel.

Diese Nacht würde alles ändern. In dieser Nacht hatte das Schicksal die Karten neu gemischt, ob zum guten oder schlechten, wer konnte das wissen?

Fast zehn Minuten später begannen seine Instrumente zu pfeifen. Niedergeschlagen studierte der Direktor zwei Sanduhren und betrachtete dann eine dritte. „ Vielleicht ist die Prophezeiung doch nicht so flexibel wie wir dachten Serverus, er ist nicht Tod." Murmelte er vor sich hin. Ohne eine Sekunde zu warten schickte er einen Patronus zu Hagrid und Sirius, Harry Potter musste gefunden werden.

Nach der Untersuchung begann die schwierige Suche. Die Potters hatten keine Verwandten gehabt, die Waisenhäuser der Umgebung waren überfüllt und eine Pflegefamilie war nicht so schnell aufzutreiben.

Schließlich meldete sich ein kleines Waisenhaus in Devonshire, direkt am Meer und die Luft galt als ausgezeichnet, was konnte sich ein Kind mehr wünschen ?

Sie warteten inzwischen eine halbe Stunde auf die Rückkehr ihres Lords, nur er war Mächtig genug gewesen die Banne zu brechen die auf dem Dorf lagen.

„ Was dauert den da so lange ? Pettigrew sagtest du nicht es gäbe keine weitere Verteidigung?" Ließ sich nicht zum ersten mal die glatte seidene Stimme von Lucius Malfoy vernehmen, selbst in diesen Momenten höchster Anspannung war es ihm möglich die Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„ Vermutlich wird er sich noch mit Potter duellieren, das kann dauern wenn sie nach den alten Regeln kämpfen." Mischte sich die ölige Stimme von Serverus Snape ein, er war erst in den letzten 10 Minuten aufgetaucht da er seine Rolle als Doppelagent zu spielen hatte.

„ Sagt mir doch einer noch mal warum wir hier mitten im Wald an einer ausgestorbenen Landstraße Wache halten. Es ist fast Vollmond und ich hab besseres zu tun." Die Stimme war genauso unverkennbar wie sein Besitzer. Selbst geduckt maß dieses Muskelpaket noch mindestens 1,80. Fenrir Greyback, der Führer der vereinten Werwolf Clans die hinter dem dunklen Lord standen, es waren nicht viele zugegeben aber sie expandierten schnell.

Bei fast jedem Angriff forderten sie ihren Tribut, war die Lykantropie vor 20 Jahren in England fast ausgestorben gewesen gab es nun wieder einige hundert von ihnen, vor allem kleine Kinder.

Es war barbarisch aber so dachten Werwölfe nun einmal, sie pflanzten sich nicht nur auf natürlichen Weg fort sondern verwandelten bei jedem Überfall Kinder die ihnen über den Weg liefen, wer die Verwandlung überlebte wurde in den Clan integriert.

Ganze Clanstrukturen waren so neu erstanden. Wo normale Menschen dieses System vor Abscheu zurückweichen ließ waren die Werwölfe stolz auf ihre Wachstumsrate, sie waren Ausgestoßene aber eines Tages würden sie herrschen, würden sich für alles rächen, all die Erniedrigungen der letzten Jahrhunderte, die Anti Werwolf Gesetze, die planmäßige Jagd auf ihre Artgenossen, all das würden sie schon bald vergelten.

„ Weil der dunkle Lord es befohlen hat Greyback und das Wort des Lords ist Gesetz!" Donnerte Lucius im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„ Korrekt aber etwas leiser Lucius sonst können wir unsere ganze Tarnung vergessen, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn man dich noch in Bristol gehört hätte." Zischte Snape.

„ Schon gut ich wollte..." der Rest des Satzes ging in einer gigantischen Explosion unter.

„ Was bei Merlins Bart ?" Fluchte Lucius.

„ Es gibt Komplikationen, in Ordnung ihr kennt das Protokoll, wenn der dunkle Lord nicht innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten Befehle gibt müssen wir davon ausgehen das er gefangen genommen wurde. In diesem Fall sammeln wir Verstärkung und attackieren das Ministerium um ihn zu befreien." Snapes Stimme war unnatürlich ruhig geworden, hatte sich die Prophezeiung doch schon jetzt bewahrheitet ? War der dunkle Lord Opfer seiner eigenen Arroganz geworden ?  
Wie in Trance studierte er das dunkle Mal, es war zwar noch gut zu erkennen doch es verblasste zusehends.

„ Lucius dein Mal, verblasst es?" Blaffte der Meister der Zaubertränke während er immer noch auf endgeistert auf das Erkennungszeichen des dunklen Ordens starrte.

„ Da, das ist unmöglich, Serverus was hat das zu bedeuten?" Meldete sich Petigrew zu Wort.

„ Es bedeutet das es mehr Probleme gibt als wir dachten. Ruft alle Todesser zusammen, wir müssen einen neuen Lord ernennen." Snape Stimme war tonlos geworden, er hätte nicht gedacht das es so schnell eine Neuwahl geben würde, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Wie einer disapparierten drei Todesser und ließen den Werwolf allein zurück. Greyback hatte nie das dunkle Mal empfangen und hatte auch nie darum gebeten. Also war er auch nicht stimmberechtigt, er war ein unabhängiger Mann und seine Dienste würde er nicht automatisch auch dem nächsten dunklen Lord versprechen.

Zuerst würde er sich auf die Suche nach Beute machen, gerade als er diese grandiose Idee hatte tauchten 2 Lichtkegel aus dem aufziehenden Nebel auf.

Zeitgleich in Godrics Hollow:

Mit einem donnernden Röhren landete ein riesiges Motorrad im Lilienweg, lauthals über die langsamen Muggelmotoren und den beschädigten Turboantrieb fluchend stiegen zwei Männer ab wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten.

Rubeus Hagrid war in seinem üblichen Maulwurfmantel wieder breiter als hoch und über seine Brust baumelte eine Armbrust.

Sirius Black war dünn aber nicht hager, sein sonst eher gutmütiges Gesicht strahlte eine Hektik, fast schon eine Panik aus.

„ Verflucht, das soll Harry überlebt haben? Schwer vorzustellen." Knurrte Sirius während er in die Trümmer stapfte.

„ Vielleicht lag über der Kinderstube ein Schutzzauber, Dumbledore sagt er lebt und dann lebt er auch." Kam es resolut von Hagrid.

„ Nun dann war er nicht hier, hier hat nichts überlebt."

„ WAS ?"  
„ Die Splitter hätten ihn umgebracht, der Dachbalken hätte ihn erschlagen und schließlich hätte Voldemort dafür gesorgt das hier keiner Überlebt hätte oder ?"

„ Dann sieh dir das mal an, was würdest du zu diesem Umhang sagen?" Knurrte Hagrid angriffslustig und warf Sirius einen zerfetzten Umhang zu.

„ Der gehörte nicht James, er hatte schwarze oder rote Umhänge aber nie grün. Dieses Schlangenmuster ist auch nicht gerade alltäglich. So was tragen nur die dunklen Lords."

„ Du meinst?"

„ Es gibt keine Leiche aber ich denke schon, wir würden eh nicht mehr viel von ihm finden."

„ Du-weißt-schon-wer ist?"

„ Er ist verschwunden ja. Komm schon wir müssen Dumbledore kontaktieren. Das muss er umgehend erfahren."

Was sie nicht wussten war das der Junge mit Namen Harry James Potter über Jahre verschwunden sein würde und so gar nicht in die Pläne von Albus Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore passen würde.

Der Konferenzraum in Riddle Manor war ungewohnt lebhaft, normalerweise wurden Todesser hier einzeln einbestellt und auch das nicht sehr häufig. Heute Nacht jedoch war es ein Gewussel von schwarzen Umhängen und die Gespräche erreichten eine Lautstärke bei der man nicht einmal seinen Nachbarn verstand.

Die Plopps der drei Neuankömmlinge gingen in der Serie von Apparationen unter, viele hatten bemerkt das ihre Male begannen zu verblassen und sie alle wussten was das zu bedeuten hatte.

30 Jahre lang hatte es keine solche Konferenz gegeben, ein Treffen der treuesten Anhänger ja aber dies hier war mehr, viel mehr.

Nur der dunkle Lord hatte gewusst wer alles dazugehört hatte, in seinem Geflecht aus Spionen, Spitzeln und Agenten standen sich jetzt plötzlich Todfeinde gegenüber. Nun einte sie die Mitgliedschaft in einer der ältesten Organisationen der Magischen Geschichte. Wann immer es eine Seite des Lichts gegeben hatte formierte sich eine Gegenseite. Begründet von Morgana La Fey und Salazar Slytherin war der dunkle Orden ein gutes hundert mal todgesagt worden doch auch diesmal würden sie wie ein Phönix aus der Asche steigen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit herrschte ein beträchtliches Chaos, es trug auch nicht zur Beruhigung der Lage bei das die wenigen Agenten aus den Reihen des Ministeriums ständig Flüche ausweichen mussten da sie fälschlich für Spione gehalten wurden. Als dann auch noch Lucius Malfoy von einem Querschlagenden Schocker getroffen wurde platzte Snape der Kragen.

Mit rauschendem Umhang betrat er das Podest in der Mitte des Raums.

„ RUHE !!! Todesser, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt weil es die Regeln des Ordens vorschreiben dem wir alle verpflichtet sind. Unser Lord ist vermisst, vermutlich tot. Ihr wisst wie in diesem Fall vorzugehen ist. Da Lord Voldemort keinen Schüler ernannt hat muss der neue Anführer unseres Ordens gewählt werden. Dieser Raum wird nicht eher verlassen bis sich die Mehrheit für einen Kandidaten ausgesprochen hat. So will es der Kodex und das Gesetz des Ordens, verfasst von Salazar Slytherin erstem Großmeister unseres Ordens!" Mit den ersten Worten war ruhe eingetreten und nicht wenige starten auf den Meister der Zaubertränke.  
„ Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe Snape! Die rechte Hand des Lords oder sein Schüler müssen die Zeremonie leiten!" Donnerte die Stimme von Rabastan Lestrange aus der Menge, zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.  
„ Leider ist die Rechte Hand des Lords unabkömmlich, wer hat damit angefangen hier mit Flüchen um sich zu schmeißen ?"  
Erst jetzt realisierten die ersten das Lucius betäubt in einer Ecke des Raums lag.

„ Wir konnten nicht sicher sein ob wir Spione unter uns..." Begann Augustus Rockwood.  
„ Ihr Trottel, dieser Raum ist so präpariert das nur Todesser in den Raum können, glaubt ihr wirklich man könnte sonst so einfach hier hereinapparieren und den Auroren damit Tür und Tor öffnen ?" Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über die Versammelten.

„ Wie ich sagte, es muss ein neuer Lord gewählt werden. Wer sich zur Wahl stellt oder für einen Kandidaten sprechen will der solle nun vortreten!"

Unruhe machte sich unter den Todessern breit, wer würde es wagen in die Stapfen des großen Lord Voldemorts zu treten ?

Einige Momente rührte sich niemand dann erhob sich wie selbstverständlich Narzissa Malfoy. Wie es einer gebürtigen Black geziemte schritt sie durch die Halle, kein Blick auf die Versammelten. Auch Snape schenkte sie nichts, keinen Blick, kein Lächeln, nichts das erahnen ließ das vor ihr der Pate ihres Sohnes stand.

„ Es ist eine traurige Fügung der Geschichte das wir schon so früh gezwungen werden einen neuen Lord zu bestimmen aber ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an Lucius Malfoy zu nominieren da dieser verhindert ist. Ihr alle kennt meine Familie, unseren Ruf und unsere Loyalität zum Orden. Wir haben Lord Voldemort 20 Jahre treu und loyal gedient, mein Mann Lucius wurde aus diesem Grund zurecht zur rechten Hand des Lords. Er hat seine Fähigkeit zu führen und zu manipulieren ungezählte Male bewiesen. Kaum einer hat sich so eingehend mit der Geschichte unseres Ordens und der Quelle der Magie auseinandergesetzt. Er ist aus einem der ältesten und mächtigsten Häuser unserer Geschichte und immer standen sie auf der Seite Slytherins, so frage ich euch wer wenn nicht Lucius Malfoy hat ein Anrecht darauf der nächste Lord des dunklen Ordens zu werden ?" Einvernehmliche Jubelrufe aus der rechten Kurve der Versammelten konnte nur eins bedeuten, die konservativen waren vollständig hinter ihrem Mann, damit war zumindest ein drittel der Todesser hinter ihnen.

Der Jubel endete abrupt als sich eine zweite Hexe erhob. Getuschel wurde laut hatte doch alle mit einem einvernehmlichen Kandidaten gerechnet.

Bellatrix Lestrange war vieles aber nicht feige, wie schon ihre Schwester schritt sie durch die Halle doch sie strahlte eine Macht aus als ob sie bereits gewählt wäre. Als sie das Podium in der Mitte erreichte deckte sie die ganze Halle mit stechenden Blicken ein.

„ Wahr gesprochen Narzissa, Lucius hat ein Anrecht auf den Titel doch wollen wir das auch ? Wollen wir ewiges Geschwätz, Diskussionen und einen Kampf mit Worten ? Unter Lord Voldemort standen wir kurz vor unserem größten Triumph, lasst es uns zusammen zu Ende führen ! Vernichten wir das Ministerium, brennen wir es bis auf die Grundmauern nieder auf das man sich noch in Jahrhunderten an unsere Namen erinnern wird! Kämpft jetzt und das Werk unseres größten Anführers wird nicht vergebens sein! Knüpfen wir an seine Großtaten an und nicht nur England wird uns zu Füßen liegen. Der dunkle Orden wird leben wie er noch nie gelebt hat. Hiermit erhebe ich Bellatrix Lestrange aus dem noblen Hause Black Anspruch auf die Führerschaft des dunklen Ordens!" Mit jedem Satz war ihre Stimme mehr angeschwollen bis man sie auch in der letzten Ritze der Halle so klar und deutlich verstehen konnte als stünde sie direkt neben einem.

Dann brach der Jubel aus, angefangen in der linken Ecke der Radikalen schwappte er schnell durch die Halle. Es war ohrenbetäubend, Fäuste wurde auf Holz geschlagen, Füße stampften rhythmisch auf den Steinboden und schließlich erhob sich ein Gebrüll aus den Reihen.  
„ Bellatrix, BELLATRIX, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" Die Abstimmung hatte also begonnen.

Der Ritus der Abstimmung hatte sich in all den Jahrhunderten nicht wirklich verändert, sobald ein Kandidat oder in diesem Fall eine Kandidatin die lautstärkste Gruppierung hinter sich hatte galt die Abstimmung als abgeschlossen. Das führte mitunter zu heftigen Zerstörungen des Mobiliars aber es entsprach der Natur der Schwarzmagier, gesittet ging es nur zu wenn der dunkle Lord zu gegen war.

Serverus Snape seufzte, er hätte sein gesammtes kleines Vermögen darauf gesetzt das Lucius Malfoy der nächste Lord werden würde, seine Arbeit hatte ihm viele Sympathien eingebracht aber Lestrange hatte seinen einzigen wunden Punkt aufgedeckt, er war zwar aalglatt aber auch extrem vorsichtig und das war ein Zug der bei einem dunklen Lord ganz sicher nicht erwartet wurde. Er musste intelligent agieren ja aber er durfte auch keine Hämmungen haben seine Truppen in die Schlacht zu führen. Mit einem Lord wie Lucius wären die Todesser niemals an den Punkt gekommen an dem sie nun standen. Bellatrix hingegen war eine Kämpfernatur, keine Meisterin der Strategie aber entschlossen genug jedes Hindernis zu vernichten das sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Der Tod von Lord Voldemort war nur ein Teilerfolg, nun würde der Krieg erst recht beginnen.

Eine nicht näher bezeichnete Landstraße:

Es war fast zu einfach diesen Muggeln aufzulauern. Man warf sich vor das fahrende Auto, durch die Verwandlung zum Werwolf bekam man eine natürliche Resistenz und die meisten bremsten sowieso vorher ab. Den Schockmoment nutzte Greyback aus, riss die Fahrertür aus der Verankerung und griff sich die wehrlosen Opfer.  
Doch in dieser Nacht war etwas anders. Schon die Farbe des Autos war ungewöhnlich. Eine weiße Grundlackierung mit grün-blauem Muster. Dazu ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm der durch die gesteigerte Sinne wortwörtlich ohrenbetäubend war.  
Trotz dieser Einschränkung war der erste Teil des Manövers kein Problem. Allerdings war er nicht auf das Kind gefasst das auf einer Trage festgeschnallt war. Diese grünen Augen hatten eine Ausstrahlung wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte und es schien nicht die Spur einer Angst vor ihm zu haben.

Sollte dieses Kind vielleicht ein Zeichen sein ? Sollte die Zeit gekommen sein einen Schüler anzunehmen wie es die Regeln der Clans vorschrieben. Jeder Leitwolf nahm bereits in frühen Jahren einen Schüler auf den er in allen wichtigen Belangen ausbildete. Dieser Junge war stark genug dafür das spürte er. Aus diesem Jungen würde ein großer Anführer werden wenn er die Verwandlung überlebte und davon war er überzeugt.

Für ihn ungewohnt sanft löste er die Gurte der Trage und barg den Jungen, er war nicht älter als die meisten anderen, in 4 Jahren würde seine Ausbildung endgültig beginnen und bis dahin würde er vermutlich ein Mitglied des Clans sein, wie jeder andere Welpe auch.

Schloss Hogwarts eine Stunde später:

Niedergeschlagen betraten nacheinander Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid und Remus Lupin das Büro des Direktors.  
„ Nun was ist geschehen ? Habt ihr Harry gefunden?" Dumbledores Stimme war so ruhig wie immer aber in seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer des Interesses.

„ Nein Albus, die Muggel waren schneller zur Stelle als wir, einer dieser Krankenwagen hat Harry weggebracht. Ich werde morgen im Admiral Nelson Homeless Point in Plymouth vorbei schauen, als sein Pate habe ich das Sorgerecht für ihn, ich denke so hätten es Lilly und James auch gewollt."  
„ Natürlich natürlich, gibt es sonst noch etwas zu berichten ?"  
„ Eine erhöhte magische Aktivität aber ich denke die rührt vom Avada Kedavra her und..."  
„ Es war ein Werwolf in der Nähe Albus." Fiel ihm Lupin ins Wort.  
„ Ein Werwolf ? Remus bist du dir..."  
„ Natürlich bin ich sicher, den Gestank eines echten Werwolfs ohne die Anpassungen an die Gesellschaft bemerkt man auf eine Entfernung von gut 50 Kilometer, die geben sich ja nicht mal Mühe ihren Geruch zu verbergen."  
„ Kannst du sagen welcher ?"  
„ Greyback, diesen Geruch werde ich nie vergessen." Sirius sah aus als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„ Was macht der meist gesuchte Werwolf des Landes an der Grenze des Schutzwalls ?"  
Bevor jemand antworten konnte schwang die Tür erneut auf und Serverus Snape schlitterte mit wirbelndem Umhang und schwer keuchendem Atem ins Büro.

„ Serverus, das Treffen ist bereits geschlossen ? Ich habe den Bericht nicht vor morgen Früh..."  
„ Es GAB kein Treffen, der dunkle Lord ist verschwunden vielleicht sogar Tot. Die Todesser wurden zum Konklave gerufen."  
„ Und warum bist du nicht unter ihnen, du darfst deine Tätigkeit als Doppelagent nicht offenlegen."

„ Das weiß ich selbst, es gibt Komplikationen. Der Orden hat sich ziemlich schnell auf einen Nachfolger geeinigt, besser gesagt eine Nachfolgerin."  
„ Das gab es zum letzten mal vor fast 300 Jahren und da war der dunkle Orden wirklich verzweifelt. Wer ist es Snape?" Mischte sich Sirius ein.

„ Deine Cousine Black oder Lady Morgana wie sie jetzt genannt wird, Kreativität war noch nie Bellas Stärke."

Nun brach Sirius in ein bellendes Lachen aus. „ Meine Cousine Anführerin des dunklen Ordens ? Welche Idioten haben sie den gewählt?"  
„ Die breiteste Basis seit der Wahl von Gellert Grindelwald. Sie hat die Fortsetzung des Widerstandes versprochen und leider ist sie davon auch vollkommen überzeugt. Malfoy haben nur die Konservativen unterstützt."  
„ Also wird dieser Krieg weiter geführt wie bisher ?"  
„ Kein Versteckspiel, keine Intrigen das ist eigentlich gut für uns, wir sind ihnen an Magiern immer noch überlegen. Voldemorts kleine Nadelstiche waren sehr hart für uns aber Großangriffe sind leichter abzuwehren."

„ Allerdings werden sie dadurch auch gefährlicher Direktor, bisher gab es nur Nadelstiche gegen einzelne Mitglieder des Ordens, jetzt müssen wir uns auf gezielte Angriffe gegen Hogwarts, die Winkelgasse und auch das Ministerium einstellen. Die Schlachten werden sehr verlustreich werden." Merkte Snape mit einer eisigen Ruhe an.  
„ Aber wir haben mehr Kämpfer auf unserer Seite..."  
„ Noch, aber die neue Führung wird die letzte Reserven wecken, viele waren mit dem Versteckspiel unzufrieden, nun werden sie sich am Kampf beteiligen."  
„ Noch mehr Todesser?"  
„ Nein Sirius, Todesser sind jetzt unser kleinstes Problem, Vampire, Werwölfe, vielleicht sogar Riesen, jetzt werden sie sich versammeln, jetzt wo sie für ihre Rechte kämpfen können die ihnen das Ministerium so lange vorenthalten hat." Lupins Stimme wirkte niedergeschlagen.

„ Dann müssen wir ebenfalls aufrüsten. Morgen werde ich ein Gespräch mit der Ministerin vereinbaren. Wir müssen Mobil machen."

„ Dieser Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen, Merlin egal wie er ausgeht nichts wird so sein wie zuvor." Murmelte Remus mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. Damit sprach er den vieren aus dem Herzen.

Das Ministerium war auch drei Tage später hoffnungslos überfüllt. Nicht nur der Prophet wollte Klarheit über die Gerüchte, inzwischen hatte sich die Nachricht auch über ganz Europa verbreitet.

„ Phikipe Villneuve, Le Monde. Stimmt es das Lord Voldemort bei einem Angriff ums Leben kam?"  
„ Monsieur, es stimmt das wir seinen Umhang gefunden haben aber weder haben wir eine Leiche noch bestätige ich hier irgendwelche Gerüchte. Nach wie vor befindet sich England im Krieg und wir werden alles daran setzen ihn auch zu gewinnen."  
„ Da hat Ministerin Bagnold aber anders geklungen Mister Weasley 'Ich kann ihnen versichern das durch die Todesser keine Gefahr mehr droht'." Mischte sich nun eine allzu bekannte Reporterin ein.

„ Ich bestätige hier keine Gerüchte Miss Kimmkorn, selbst wenn sie von der Ministerin ins Leben gerufen werden. Fragen sie mal Mister Scrimegour wie viele Auroren er letzte Nacht wieder verloren hat.

„ Wer führt sie den wenn nicht sie wissen schon wer ?"  
„ Sie können sich das auch selbst beantworten Wenn ein Anführer stirbt findet sich meist innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein neuer. Das ist im Ministerium so und im dunklen Orden wird das nicht viel anders sein. Ich kann ihnen da einige Namen nennen, Malfoy, Lestrange, Carrow..."  
„ Oder Serverus Snape ?"  
„ Kein Kommentar, sie werden eh wieder dazu erfinden."  
„ Haben sie Hinweise auf den Verbleib von Mister Potter ?"  
„ Sie werden verstehen das ich auf diese Frage nicht antworten werde. Selbst wenn wir es wüssten, zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit werden wir seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht preisgeben."  
„ Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Anrecht dar..."  
„ Die Öffentlichkeit wird ihn nicht zerfleischen, er ist noch ein Kleinkind bei Merlin!"  
„ Er hat den dunklen Lord besiegt, die Öffentlichkeit wird ihm danken wollen."  
„ Und mindestens genauso viele wollen ihn Tod sehen Miss Kimmkorn, jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte."

Arthur Weasley seufzte resigniert, diese Reporter würden nicht so schnell aufgeben aber er war lange genug im Ministerium beschäftigt um zu wissen wie man so einer Meute entkam. Seine Abteilung war die erste vor Ort gewesen da man zuerst von einem defekten Magischen Objekt ausgegangen war.

Immer noch konnte er das nicht ganz verstehen, warum hatte Peter Pettigrew getan ? Warum hatte er seine besten Freunde verraten ?

Molly war nicht mehr die gleiche seit dem Anschlag, Lily war eine ihrer besten Freunden gewesen, sie war oft eingesprungen wenn er mal wieder über Nacht im Ministerium arbeiten musste oder vom Orden gerufen wurde.

James war einer der ehrlichsten Menschen gewesen die er je kennen gelernt hatte, der einzige Auror der nie eine Leiche abgeliefert hatte. Er hatte die besten Chance Moody eines Tages als Leiter des Aurorenbüros abzulösen doch nun war die Abteilung ins Chaos versunken.

Die Todesser waren keineswegs erledigt wie es Bagnold dargestellt hatte, die Bilanz der letzten drei Tage war ernüchternd, 3 tote Abteilungsleiter, 6 zerstörte Aurorenhäuser und 2 Attentäter auf die Ministerin sprachen eine deutliche Sprache, von den Angriffen auf die Muggelwelt gar nicht zu reden. Die Todesser waren aktiver als jemals zuvor. Die Vorsicht die sie früher walten ließen war dahin. Die Morde hatten sie mit einem hohen Blutzoll bezahlt, 10 tote Schwarzmagier und 3 enttarnte Spione, darunter Augustus Rockwood aus der Mysteriumsabteilung sorgten dafür das die Moral immer noch hervorragend war.  
Sie war sogar besser als unter Voldemort, musste man unter dem dunklen Lord jede Nacht mit einem blitzschnellen Schlag rechnen hatte man inzwischen eine reelle Chance den Mord zu verhindern auch wenn ihnen das nichts genutzt hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Kamin holte ihn das bekannte 'Klonk' eines Gehstocks ein.  
„ Nabend Arthur, irgendwas neues auf der Suche nach Potter ?"  
„ Fängst du damit jetzt auch schon an Mad Eye ? Nicht die geringste Spur, wir haben den Krankenwagen gefunden mit dem die Muggel ihn weggebracht hatte aber offenbar gab es einen ziemlich unschönen Unfall, der Junge war nicht mehr da. Aber ist das nicht die Suche nicht ein Job für die Auroren?"  
„ Hör mir bloß auf damit, wenn ich alle Aufgaben erledigen wollte die Bagnold uns aufgibt bräuchte ich ein paar hundert Auroren mehr und nicht diesen Hufen von 50 'Veteranen', wir haben genug damit zu tun die neue Generation zu trainieren, guter Jahrgang übrigens. Slughorn, Flitwick und Merriford haben ihre Jungs gut trainiert. Ein Jammer das die erst in drei Jahren draußen kämpfen werden."  
„ Du willst die Ausbildung also nicht vorziehen?"  
„ Ich bin doch nicht irre, ein Muggel hat mal gesagt 'unausgebildete in den Kampf zu schicken heißt sie wegzuwerfen', dem hab ich nichts hinzuzufügen."  
„ Und in der Zwischenzeit ? Du kannst nich mit 50 Auroren die ganze Abteilung führen."  
„ Natürlich nicht, ich hab Unterstützung aus dem Ausland angefordert und die Ministerin hat zähneknirschend zugestimmt die Gehälter der Auroren zu verdoppeln, damit werden unter den privaten Sicherheitsdiensten Werben."  
„ Wie wärs wenn ihr die Bürokratische Arbeit auf die Schüler abwälzt, dann lernen die das auch gleich und sie sind nicht so nutzlos."  
„ Schon geschehen, so schnell werden uns diese Todesser nicht mehr überraschen. Ich kenne deren Stil."  
„ Deswegen freut es mich auch dich und keinen anderen auf den Posten zu sehen. Wie läuft es im Orden, ich komme ja wegen der verdammten Reportermeute nicht mehr aus dem Haus."  
„ Dumbledore ist überraschend gefasst, 10 neue Mitglieder und 5 Einsätze in den letzten 3 Nächten. Die meisten von uns sind erledigt aber die Stimmung könnte nichts besser sein. Die meisten wohnen inzwischen in Hogwarts aber langsam platzt das Schloss aus allen Nähten."  
„ Glaub ich, das Verschwinden von Voldemort hat die allgemeine Moral ziemlich gehoben."  
„ Gehoben ? Nein diese Mistkerle kommen nur aus ihren Verstecken gekrochen weil sie Angst hatten gegen einen wirklich mächtigen Zauberer zu kämpfen. Diese Feiglinge werden sich auch wieder verkriechen sobald es die ersten großen Schlachten gibt."

„ Man kann da nicht verallgemeinern, die Ministeriin..."  
„ Arthur du weist genau das Bagnold kurz davor stand einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie ist eine hervorragende Politikerin, sie hat gute Ideen aber für diesen Krieg fehlt ihr die Führungsstärke."  
„ Willst du lieber Crouch auf dem Ministerposten ? Der würde am liebsten gar keine Gefangenen machen!"  
„ Ist zwar auch nicht optimal aber aus seinem Blickwinkel hat er Recht, der erste der Todesser wird gegen Askaban gehen und warum ? Weil wir diese Mistkerle schön zentral zusammengepfercht haben. Zumindest die größten Todesser sollten nicht lange in Askaban bleiben."  
„ Das von dir der du fast immer Gefangene ablieferst."  
„ Das ist was anderes, was nutzt es uns tote Todesser abzuliefern ? Keine Informationen, keine Namen und schlechte Presse. Außerdem, das ist meine persönliche Entscheidung. Manchmal hat man keine Wahl."

„ Trotzdem, was glaubst du warum fast alle Muggel und auch wir die Todesstrafe abgeschafft haben ? Gleiches sollte man nicht mit gleichem Vergelten."  
„ Du hast keine Ahnung zu was diese Mistkerle fähig sind, deine Leute tauchen ja immer erst auf wenn das Reinigungsteam schon durch ist."  
„ Selbst wenn sie töten..."  
„ Töten ? Du glaubst sie töten ihre Opfer einfach nur ? Viele von denen sind mindestens genauso grausam wie Voldemort. Arthur ich hab erlebt wie sie Kinder dazu gezwungen haben ihre Eltern umzubringen bevor sie entführt wurden."  
„ Entführt ? Was wollen die Todesser mit Kindern ?"  
„ Die Todesser ? Nichts, das ist der Preis den sie für die Hilfe bezahlen müssen. Für die Hilfe der Werwölfe." Das letzte Wort spie Moody nur noch verächtlich aus.  
„ Dann sind die Gerüchte also wahr ?"  
„ Sicher, Bagnold will keine Panik schüren aber wir brauchen kein Büro mehr gegen Werwölfe, wir bräuchten ein Korp von der Größe der Auroren um alle einzufangen, es ist noch schlimmer als unter Grindelwald."

„ Alastor, auf ein Wort!" Unterbrach eine barsche Stimme das Gespräch der beiden. Rufus Scrimegour war kein Mann den man warten ließ, der Anführer des gefürchteten „ Sonder Kommando Todesser" hatte trotz seiner bleibenden Beinverletzung eine Aura der Stärke um sich wie sie sonst nur Dumbledore umgab. Trotz seiner leitenden Stelle bestand er darauf jedes Kommando seiner Einheit zu führen und das machte ihn vor allem in den Medien zum Held des Krieges. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Schon früher war ihm aufgefallen das Moody etwas gegen Werwölfe im allgemeinen hatte, Remus hatte es nach 3 Jahren geschafft sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und gegenüber anderen Verwandelten war der Auror gelinde gesagt Abweisend. Auch seine Einstellung zu den Todessern hatte sich geändert seit er mit James seinen Stellvertreter verloren hatte. Die beiden waren gute Freunde gewesen auch weil James nicht der skrupellose Gesetzeshüter war wie sie bei den Auroren und vor allem beim SKT immer noch die Regel waren.

Vor sich hin grübelnd stieg er in die Flammen.

Es war noch nicht spät und er hörte die Kinder noch durchs Haus toben. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln, das Kinder selbst in Zeiten der dunkelsten Kriege nie die Freude am Spielen verloren. Das sie trotz allem immer noch Kinder sein konnten.

Mit leisem Klicken rastete sein Zeiger auf der magischen Uhr bei 'zu hause' ein.

Aus der Küche hörte er die bekannten Klänge von Celestina Warbeck die jedoch rasch abgewürgt wurden.

„ Arthur, Merlin haben sie dich endlich mal rechtzeitig nach Hause gelassen ?"  
„ Zumindest meine Abteilung, die Auroren müssen inzwischen fast 24 Stunden arbeiten. Aber inzwischen hab ich das Gefühl, dass die magischen Scherzartikel besser gehen als illegale Magische Artefakte. Dafür bin ich das Schutzschild gegen diese verdammten Reporter."  
„ Diese Aasgeier werden sich schon wieder verziehen sobald der größte Rummel vorbei ist."  
„ Das kann Jahre dauern, wir haben immer noch nicht die geringste Spur von Harry und die Presse wird langsam ungeduldig."  
„ Das wird sich beruhigen, spätestens wenn wir uns mal wieder Wieder in Transilvanien blamieren."  
„ Ich wünschte das ginge so einfach. Bei Merlin sogar das Ausland interessiert sich für den Fall! Aber egal, das wird sich schon irgendwann beruhigen."  
„ Meine Rede, wir haben noch nichts gegessen aber ich bin fast fertig. Wir haben übrigens Besuch."  
Tatsächlich war im Wohnzimmer noch mehr los an sonst. Er stutzte eine Sekunde als er 8 statt 7 Rotschöpfen zählte aber dann viel die Galleone auch bei ihm.  
„ Andromeda, Nymphadora, schön das ihr es doch noch einrichten konntet."

Einer der 8 Rotschöpfe blickte wütend auf, es war ein Mädchen um die 8 Jahre das sich die Haare von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wieder Schwarz färbte. Sie ignorierte Mister Weasley während Andromeda aufgesprungen war.  
„ Du weißt doch das sie es hasst wenn du sie so nennst Dad." Kam es von Bill Weasley, dem ältesten Sohn der Familie.

„ Ach mach dir nichts daraus Arthur, sie wird sich irgendwann mit diesem Namen abfinden. Wie läufts im Ministerium ? Haben sie schon irgendwelche Spuren ?"

„ Nein, nein und nochmal nein, verdammt ihr könntet auch bald als Reporter anfangen. Die interessiert auch nichts anderes."  
„ Entschuldige aber es ist nur, wir verdanken dem kleinen so viel."  
„ Und nebenbei ist er der Sohn von James und Lilly ich weiß, würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie Samhain bald zum Harry Potter Tag erklären, Kimmkorn leckt sich bestimmt schon die Finger irgendwann seine Biographie schreiben zu können."

„ Natürlich diese Aasgeier interessieren sich nur für ihren eigenen Profit, du solltest mal hören wie Ted immer über die herzieht. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde könnte Kimmkorn auch gleich für den Klitterer arbeiten aber die anderen Redakteure sehen das leider etwas anders." Sie seufzte.  
Die Stille wurde wenige Sekunden später von einem lauten 'Abendessen' Ruf von Molly Weasley beendet. Das Radio stimmte gerade eine traurige Ballade an als sich die 11 um den Tisch versammelten, Ginny auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter.

Mitten im Nachtisch endete das Radioprogramm abrupt.

„ Wir unterbrechen das Programm für eine Sondermueldung und schalten nun live zu einer kurzfristig einberufenen Pressekonferenz von Ministerin Bagnold."

Arthur verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bissen, was hatte sich Bagnold jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht und warum war das Ministerium nicht vorab informiert worden ?  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren machte Molly das Radio wieder lauter. Kein Geräusch durchbrach die Stille.

„ Hexen und Zauberer von England, in den letzten Jahren haben wir dunkle Zeiten erlebt, dunkler als alles was wir davor erlebt hatten. Der Krieg hat unser Land tief erschüttert, hat uns entfremdet und uns an den Rand der Niederlage gebracht. Doch er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ist besiegt, gefallen auf der Spitze seiner Macht. Auf die Dunkelheit wird das Licht folgen, auf den Krieg der Frieden, auf Angst Hoffnung.

Die Todesser sind planlos und ohne Führung, es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie alle ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden. Als Ministerin für Magie garantiere ich für die Sicherheit jeder einzelnen Hexe und jedes einzelnen Zauberers. Das schwöre ich bei Merlin, meinem Namen und meiner Magie! Kein Bürger dieses Landes wird mehr durch den Fluch eines Todessers sterben. Ich appelliere hier auch an alle aufständischen Elemente, stellen sie sich solange sie noch die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Ihr sogenannter Lord ist Tod, ihr Orden wird zerschlagen werden. Machen sie es nicht noch schlimmer für sich selbst und stellen sie sich der Gerichtsbarkeit für ihre bisherigen Verbrechen. Wir werden fair über jeden einzelnen Fall verhandeln. Doch sollten sie weiterhin Widerstand leisten werden wir mit aller Härte vorgehen..."  
„ Ich fasse es nicht, da draußen sterben jeden Tag Auroren und sie vermittelt den Eindruck als wäre das nur eine kleine Revolte!" Arthurs Stimme übertönte das Radio mit Leichtigkeit, er war ja eigentlich ein umgänglicher Mensch aber irgendwann reichte es auch ihm.

„ Weil nächstes Jahr Wahlen sind Arthur, nur deswegen. Verdammt Bagnold war die große Hoffnung als sie vor 15 Jahren angefangen hat aber dieser Krieg hat sie verändert. Sie ist nicht mehr idealistisch, sie ist eine Politikerin geworden wie alle Minister vor ihr."  
„ Aber das ist doch eine glatte Lüge!"  
„ Eine Lüge die England hören will, niemand will etwas davon wissen das der Krieg auch ohne Voldemort weitergehen wird, niemand will wissen wie viele Auroren jeden Tag da draußen sterben während Bagnold die neue schöne, heile Welt beschwört. Sie wollen diese schöne neue Welt um jeden Preis. Das ist nun mal das Geschäft der Medien. Wir liefern das was die Leute von uns erwarten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."  
Arthur wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen als ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen durch den Fuchsbau tönte.

„ Oh nein, nicht die auch noch. Andromeda bring die Kinder in Sicherheit, Molly informier den Orden, ich kontaktiere die Auroren." Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er zum Kämpfer geworden, bereit jeden Zentimeter seines Heimes zu verteidigen, seine Familie notfalls mit seinem Leben zu schützen.

Der Hausfriedenszauber war keine Sekunde zu früh losgegangen, vor dem Grundstück formierte sich eine Gruppe von 5 Todessern die sich nun mit den Schutzzaubern abmühten.

Allerdings trugen sie keine klassischen Roben, irgendwas war anders bei diesen Kämpfern des dunklen Ordens, was noch schlimmer war, innerhalb weniger Sekunden erschienen noch einmal 20 Kämpfer.  
„ Verdammt wir kriegen hier über zwei dutzend Todesser. Die Schutzzauber werden nicht lange halten. Wir brauchen hier ein Kontingent Auroren am Fuchsbau." Brüllte er in die Flammen.  
„ Bitte warten sie, ihre Anfrage wird bearbeitet. Es wurden bereits zusätzliche Auroren gerufen aber ihre Ankunft wird sich verzögern. Ihr Kontingent wird in zehn Minuten eintreffen." Meldete sich eine förmliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„ Bis dahin ist von uns nicht mehr viel übrig, stellen sie mich bitte zu Miss Bones oder besser noch Mister Moody durch."  
„ Bedaure beide sind in einer Konferenz mit der Ministerin. Ich könnte ihnen mit Mister Scrimegour weiterhelfen."  
„ Dann geben sie ihn mir um Merlins Willen!"  
„ Bitte einen Moment, sie werden verbunden."

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge während das Kaminfeuer flackerte.  
„ Weasley, ich hoffe sie haben einen guten Grund, es ist..."  
„ Angriff auf den Fuchsbau, 30 Todesser und mehr. Ich hab schon ein Kontingent angefordert aber das braucht mindestens 10 Minuten."  
„ Sie wollen also das das SKT ihnen den Arsch rettet?"  
„ Nicht meinen Hintern, mein Leben verdammt. Wir haben hier nur 3 Magier und 8 Kinder."  
„ Ich trommel die Truppe zusammen aber ich schätze Dumbledores Orden wird uns mal wieder die Schau stehlen."  
„ Glauben sie mir da gibt es genug Todesser für sie alle."

„ Wir sind unterwegs." Beendete Scrimegour das Gespräch knapp.

Mit einem Blick auf die Lichtblitze die im Sekundentakt auf die Schutzzauber trafen fragte sich das Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley allerdings ob sie schnell genug sein konnten.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten da waren die ersten Plopps auf dem Grundstück des Fuchsbaus zu hören, der Apparierschutz war also zerstört. Doch diesmal waren es keine Schwarzkutten, diese Männer und Frauen trugen dunkelrote Umhänge auf die ein großer goldener Phönix eingenäht war. Sofort setzte sich Arthur in Bewegung, kurz hinter ihm auch Molly.  
„ Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du diesen Kampf allein ausfechten wirst oder ? Das ist UNSER Zuhause, das ist UNSERE Familie und das ist UNSER Kampf."

Fauchte die siebenfache Mutter und wirkte dabei so aggresiv als ob sie ein dutzend Todesser nur mit ihrer Wut umbringen könnte.

„ Dann bringen wir es hinter uns, diesmal haben sie sich mit den falschen angelegt." 

Vor dem Haus formierte sich eine kleine aber starke Verteidigergruppe, Arthur kannte sie alle Persönlich, mit jedem von ihnen hatte er schon Seite an Seite gekämpft. Da war Sturgis Podmore, der Vergissmich mit den Strohblonden Haaren. Da war Minerva, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout und selbst Slughorn gab sich heute die Ehre.

Arthur atmete jedoch erst auf als er auch Albus Dumbledore entdeckte, der Führer des Ordens war selbst gekommen um diese Schlacht zu schlagen, das war eine echte Seltenheit, nicht häufig verließ der alte Schulleiter sein Schloss um zu kämpfen. Alleine seine Präsenz schien das Blatt zu wenden.

„ Ziemliches Aufgebot da drüben, was denken die wer hier alles auf sie wartet?"

Meldete sich Sturgis zu Wort.  
„ Einen Abteilungsleiter des Ministeriums mit Familie, ich schätze sie wollten heute Nacht ein Exempel statuieren. Dazu werden sie keine Gelegenheit bekommen." Kam es von Slughorn zurück.

„ Also irgendwas stimmt nicht mit denen, das sind nicht die normalen Todesserroben oder?"  
„ Nein und sieh dir die Kerle mal an, die sehen aus als ob sie allesamt zuviel Muskelmax getrunken hätten. Normale Umhänge würden da doch gar nicht halten." Gab Sturgis zurück.

Mit einem lauten Plopp tauchte eine neue Gruppe Ordenskämpfer auf, aber auch eine gruppe von mindestens 30 Todessern auf der anderen Seite.

„ Bei Merlin, so einen großen Kampf hat es seit der Belagerung des Ministeriums 1940 nicht mehr gegeben, unter Voldemort wäre sowas unmöglich gewesen." Kam es ehrfürchtig von Dumbledore.  
„ Das sind nicht nur Todesser Albus, da sind noch mindestens 10 Werwölfe dabei." Kam es todernst von Remus Lupin.  
„ Sicher das es Werwölfe sind ? Ist es Greyback ?"  
„ Zum Glück nicht aber sie tragen seine Spur, schätze sie sind aus seinem Rudel."  
„ Wieso schickt Greyback seine Wölfe in den Kampf ? Er ist kein Todesser." Meldete sich Mc Gonagall zu Wort.

„ Das wollte er auch nie werden, er zieht aus seiner kleinen Allianz den größtmöglichen Vorteil. FERTIGMACHEN!" Dumbledore trat zwei Schritte vor und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Die Werwölfe antworten mit einem einstimmigen, grauenhaften Geheul das einem die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Dann setzte sich das Rudel wie einer in Bewegung, Sie formierten sich zu einem Keil und zielten genau auf das Zentrum des Ordens während die Todesser sich ihrerseits in Bewegung setzten.  
„ Wo bleiben die verdammten Auroren ? Scrimegour sollte schon längst hier sein!" Brüllte Arthur zwischen zwei Schockern gegen Todesser.  
Keiner antwortete ihm, er selbst war Sekunden später auch wieder im Kampf gegen gleich 3 Todesser.  
Ein Krachen ließ ihn herumwirbeln, die Werwölfe waren ohne Probleme durchgrebrochen, Sturgis, Slughorn, Sprout und Mc Gonagal lagen am Boden während Dumbledore furios aber ergebnislos versuchte die Werwölfe aufzuhalten.

In diesem Moment durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Schock, nicht er war das Ziel dieser Operation, nicht der Orden, das war eine gezielte Entführungsaktion. Nur wer oder was war das Ziel ?

Jeder im Orden verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen doch die Flut der Todesser schien unerschöpflich. In Panik sah Arthur aus den Augenwinkeln wie die Werwölfe ins Gebäude eindrangen.

In der gleichen Sekunde ploppte es erneut und diesmal erkannte der älteste der Weasleys zu seiner Erleichterung die himmelsblauen Umhänge der Auroren, gespickt mit den Blutroten Roben der Sonderkommandos.  
„ Albus, die Werwölfe sind bei den Kindern, wenn wir jetzt nichts tun..."  
„ Minerva sie halten hier die Stellung und informieren die Auroren, der Rest kommt mit mir." Dumbledores Aura war fast greifbar.

Mit fliegenden Schritten eilte der Orden ins Gebäude, besetzte Schlüsselpositionen und kundschaftete das Gebäude aus.  
„ Sie sind die Treppe hoch, dritter Stock." Kam es nach wenigen Sekunden von Remus.  
„ Sie suchen sich immer die jüngsten aus." Murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Mit knappen Gesten bedeutete er der Truppe sich aufzuteilen.  
Innerhalb einer Minute war das Zimmer umstellt.

„ 4 Werwölfe." Informierte Remus die Truppe knapp.

Mit einem schlichten Sprengzauber jagte Dumbledore die Tür in die Luft und innerhalb von Sekunden wurden die Werwölfe von einem Sammelsurium verschiedenster Schocker getroffen.

„ Das waren doch 5 Werwölfe, wo ist der letzte ?" Stellte Slughorn die Frage die alle im Raum beschäftigte.

„ So wie es aussieht sind wir zu spät gekommen." Dumbledores Stimme war brüchig geworden als er die leere Wiege bemerkte.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 1 Namensgebung:

Kapitel 2 Jahre später,

1987:

Die Sonne zerstörte die letzte Möglichkeit auf Ruhe, das war der Nachteil wenn man in Höhlen leben musste, zähneknirschend wandte sich ein schwarzhaariger Junge aus seinem Schlafplatz.

Wie jeden Morgen ging er das allmorgendliche Ritual durch das jedem Schüler auferlegt wurde. Er spitzte seine Sinne auf äußerste und nahm seine Umgebung bis auf das letzte Detail wahr.

Da waren die dutzenden Geräusche, das langsame knirschen der Gletscher, der leise Fall des Schnees auf dem Gipfel des Berges in dessen Schatten der Clan lebte, das Singen der Vögel die einige Kilometer weiter in der Nähe des Muggelortes lebten, da waren die tausenden Gerüche, der Gestank nach Aas und Tot aber der Geruch der Blumen weiter unten im Tal, die Duftmarkierungen seiner 'Brüder' und der allgegenwärtige Schmutz des Lagers.

Resigniert machte er sich auf den Weg zur Wasserstelle, wenigstens das eiskalte Kristallwasser war noch nicht verschmutzt. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die meisten Krieger würden erst in ein paar Stunden aufwachen aber die Schüler hatten nunmal die äußersten Schlafplätze bis sie sich bewiesen, oder genauer bis sie zum ersten getötet, hatten.

Das Leben im Clan war ein einziger Kampf, jede Sekunde musste man beweisen das man würdig war, besonders bei Schülern wie ihm die von außerhalb kamen. Er war nur einer von vier Außenseitern die beim Hauptrudel geblieben waren und das bekam er jeden Morgen zu spüren. Niemand wurde so schlimm schikaniert und bekam trotzdem keine Anerkennung für Erfolge, manchmal war es nur die Fürsprache des Leitwolfs die verhinderte das die Werwölfe den vieren an die Gurgel gingen.

Greyback war zwar kein freundlicher Zeitgenosse aber er respektierte jeden Schüler nach seiner Leistung und nicht nach seiner Herkunft.

Er war es gewesen der ihn in den Clan gebracht hatte, er war es gewesen der ihm beigebracht hatte mit seinen neuen Sinnen zu arbeiten und bald würde er ihm auch beibringen nicht nur zu kämpfen sondern auch zu töten.

Es würde vielleicht noch 2 Jahre dauern dann würde seine Grundausbildung abgeschlossen sein, 2 Jahre noch dann würde es kein zurück geben.

Er stand natürlich hinter seinem Clan, trotz allem hatte er hier so etwas wie eine Familie aber er hatte auch erlebt was die Wölfe taten, er und die anderen hatten zusehen müssen wie Wanderer die sich unvorsichtig zu den Höhlen gewagt hatten von den Wölfen regelrecht zerfleischt worden waren, er hatte gesehen wie brutal die Werwölfe untereinander ihre Kämpfe ausfochten und was man von den Schülern eines Tages erwarten würde.

Resigniert spritzte er sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Auf einmal stieg ihm ein neuer Geruch in die Nase, ein blonder Junge, hoch gewachsen und kräftig schlitterte gekonnt den Abhang zur Wasserstelle herunter.  
„ Dachte ich mir doch das ich dich hier finde, Pfote war ziemlich sauer das du ihm in die Weichteile getreten bist."  
„ Dann soll er mich nicht zu einem Übungskampf herausfordern. Fenrir hat mir da ein paar Tricks gezeigt."  
„ Hab ich bemerkt, hör mal es gibt nachher eine große Versammlung, scheint wichtig zu sein."  
„ Du meinst?"  
„ Zumindest du und das Rothaar sollten bald so weit sein. Ihr seit jetzt schon fast so gut wie die meisten anderen."

„ Wenn du das sagst, du könntest aber auch bald deinen Namen bekommen."  
„ Glaubst du ich bin schon so weit ? Fleckenpelz hat da nie was gesagt aber..."  
„ Soll das ein Witz sein ? Selbst Greyback ist von dir beeindruckt. Er vergleicht uns beide sogar schon."  
Das ließ dem blondschopf den Mund offen stehen. „ Aber er vergleicht niemals Schüler miteinander, nicht bevor sie bereit sind."  
„ Vielleicht sind wir es ja beide. Du bist schließlich erst 3 Jahre später zum Clan gekommen."  
„ Erinner mich bloß nicht daran, das war die reinste Hölle. Dagegen ist das Training des Clans ein schlechter Witz." Seine Stimme war mit einem Schlag düster geworden.  
„ Entschuldige, manchmal vergesse ich was diese Muggel..."  
„ Verallgemeinere das nicht Kumpel, unter allen Menschen wirst du nen Haufen Mistkerle finden. Diese Zahnärzte aus London haben nichts mit meinen 'Pflegeeltern' zu tun."  
Bevor einer der beiden noch etwas sagen konnte wurden sie durch ein neues Geräusch unterbrochen. Ein geräuschvolles Stöhnen alarmierte die beiden. Die Werwölfe ließen normalerweise keine Opfer am Leben, schon gar keine Muggel die ihre Position verraten konnten.

Sie erkannten die Frau an ihren buschigen Haaren, es war eine der beiden Opfer die gestern in der Nähe von London gefangen wurden.

„ Helfen... mir, bitte." Krächzte sie, die Frau sah übel aus, mehrere schwere Wunden im Bauch und Brustbereich, die Kleidung hing in Fetzen und war Blutverkrustet, ihr Haar schien angesengt und ihre Augen lag eine schwere Panik.  
„ Schon in Ordnung Ma'am, wir können ihnen nicht helfen aber es wird bald vorbei sein."  
Die Frau schien einige Sekunden zum brauchen dann setzte sie sich keuchend auf.  
„ Was ist mit Hector ?"  
Die beiden tauschten einen schnellen Blick.  
„ Wir wissen es nicht aber es sieht nicht gut aus, es ist ein Wunder das sie das überlebt haben."  
Die Frau schluckte schwer aber beherrschte sich.  
„ Und Hermine ? Was ist mit meiner kleinen ?"  
Die beiden starten sie einfach nur an, da war noch ein Kind dabei gewesen ? Die Werwölfe hatten nur 2 Muggel entführt und hierher gebracht.  
„ Wir wissen nichts von einem Kind, vielleicht hat sie sich versteckt."  
„ Dank Gott, meine kleine, noch am Leben, nun bringt es zu Ende..."

Nun sahen sich die beiden eindeutig panisch an.

„ Ich tue es, du wirst es noch zu früh tun müssen aber nicht heute." Kam es schließlich vom Blondschopf.

„ Danke Kumpel..."  
„ Edward, den Namen haben sie mir damals gegeben auch wenn ich ihn vergessen sollte."  
Und bevor der Schwarzhaarige etwas antworten konnte trat Edward vor, packte die Frau am Hals und brach ihr schnell und sauber das Genick.

„ Wie kann man nur so einfach jemanden töten ?"  
„ Das lernst du mein Freund, das lernst du sehr schnell komm schon die Versammlung fängt bald an und wir sollten uns waschen bevor die anderen bemerken das wir etwas nachgeholfen haben."

Schloss Hogwarts, Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens:

Die Halle war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt, wo sonst Schüler saßen beherrschten nun die dunkelroten Umhänge des Phönix Ordens die Szene.

Es waren viele, viel mehr als Albus Dumbledore noch vor 8 Jahren zu träumen gewagt hätte. Hexen und Zauberer aus ganz Europa hatten sich dem stolzen Orden angeschlossen um zu verhindern das ein neuer Grindelwald den Kontinent bedrohen konnte.

„ Guten Morgen Phönixe, willkommen zu dieser außerordentlichen Krisensitzung. Wie ihr alle wisst tobt in England seit 20 Jahren ein Bürgerkrieg wie wir ihn bis dahin noch nie erlebt hatten. Das Ministerium ist zwar unter Minister Crouch besser aufgestellt aber trotzdem gibt es Nacht für Nacht Überfälle auf Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen.

Gedenken wir zuerst den Opfern des letzten Angriffs auf Queens End, einen Vorort von London. Gedenken wir Sturgis Podmore, Louise de Mulliere, Jessica Wagner und Robert Stevenson, alle vier waren sie stolze Kämpfer für den Orden des Phönix, treu bis in den Tod. Lasst uns auch den Opfern unter den Muggeln gedenken. Hector und Jane Granger, sie waren unschuldige Menschen, nicht wissend das es eine zweite Welt gibt, verborgen vor ihren Augen, nicht wissend wieviel Leid sie erwarten würde nur weil sie keine Magie beherrschen.

Gedenken wir ihnen wie wir allen Opfern dieses Kriegs gedenken."

Als Dumbledores letzte Worte verklangen konnte man eine Nadel fallen hören so tief war die Stille über der Gruppe, viele hatten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und waren in sich gekehrt.

Schließlich erhob Dumbledore wieder die Stimme.

„ Danke, dieser Überfall war nicht der erste in diesem Monat, die Werwölfe werden aktiver und sie haben sich immer besser organisiert. Glücklicherweise kamen wir rechtzeitig um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Die Grangers hatten eine Tochter, ein 8 Jähriges Kind, ein Kind das nicht gezwungen wird in die Reihen der Werwölfe einzutreten wie so viele Kinder vor ihr. Ein Test ergab das sich bei ihr bald magische Fähigkeiten zeigen dürften. Hermine Jane Granger wird eine Hexe werden und das allein sollte uns Hoffnung geben. Wir müssen dieser Plage ein und für alle mal Einhalt gebieten bevor sie endgültig außer Kontrolle gerät. Sie stellen inzwischen eine größere Bedrohung als die Todesser dar. Wir müssen nicht nur ein paar Werwölfe ausschalten, sondern den ganzen Clan. Wir werden dieser Bedrohung ein für alle mal ein Ende machen den dafür haben wir uns gebildet, als Widerstandsgruppe des Lichts gegen die Mächte der Finsternis."

Nach den ersten Worten Dumbledores hatte es einiges Gemurmel gegeben so das seine Stimme immer lauter geworden war, die letzten zwei Sätze schließlich dröhnten in jede Ritze der Halle, drangen in jede Faser der Versammlung ein und trafen genau den Nerv der vielen die bereits unter den Angriffen gelitten hatten.

Der Jubel hielt noch lange an nachdem sich Dumbledore wieder gesetzt hatte, der Orden würde das übernehmen was das Ministerium nicht wahrhaben wollte, sie würden sich um diese verdammten Werwölfe kümmern.

Der Platz war bereits voller Menschen, natürlich große Versammlungen waren selten, vier oder fünf pro Mondzyklus. Sie wurden nur aus zwei Gründen einberufen und der Schwarzhaarige wusste nur zu gut welcher der beiden Gründe diese Versammlung rechtfertigte.

„ Jeder der sich bereits seinen Namen verdient hat soll sich zur Versammlung einfinden!" Greybacks wiederholtes Heulen hallte über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg, neben ihm stand seine gewöhnliche Garde aus 5 grimmig aussehenden Bullen von Männern die jedoch genau so geschickt kämpfen wie jeder andere Wolf im Rudel, das hatte Edward mehr als einmal schmerzhaft festgestellt.

Im Schatten der fünf standen der Schwarzhaarige, Edward und das rothaarige Mädchen eng nebeneinander, keiner von ihnen hatte diese Zeremonie je miterlebt, das war Absicht denn hier wurde unter anderem auch der Mut auf die Probe gestellt bevor man ein vollwertiger Schüler des Clans werden konnte.

Schließlich hatte sich die Masse zu einem engen Halbkreis formiert und Greyback nickte zufrieden.

„ Wir haben uns heute versammelt um drei neue Mitglieder unseres Rudels einzuführen. Ihr alle kennt sie, ihr alle habt mit ihnen gekämpft. So frage ich euch wer will etwas dagegen vorbringen das die drei geprüft werden ?"  
Kein Wolf regte sich.

Greayback nickte wieder zufrieden und winkte Edward zu sich.

„ Wer will diesen Jungen Testen und bei bestandener Prüfung als seinen Schüler aufnehmen ?"

„ Ich werde ihn Testen!" Meldete sich Fleckenpelz zu Wort. Das war keine Überraschung, die beiden hatten mehr als drei dutzend Trainingsstunden zusammen gemeistert und auch wenn er es nicht zugab, der Umstand das Fleckenpelz so lange mit einem Neuling trainierte bedeutete mehr als einfache Akzeptanz.

„ So sei es, ihr werdet bis zum ersten Blutstropfen kämpfen. So wie es das Gesetz der Wölfe vorschreibt!"

Entschlossen trat Edward in die Mitte des Platzes wo die Menge großzügig Platz geschaffen hatte.

Fleckenpelz traf knapp hinter ihm ein, er war ein noch junger Krieger, 3 Jahre aus der Ausbildung und ungewöhnlich für einen Werwolf eher zurückhaltend als Temperamentvoll. Das brachte ihm viel Spott unter den Kriegern ein und machte ihn verwundbar.

Die beiden verneigten sich knapp bevor sie in Kampfposition gingen.

Sie begannen sich zu umzirkeln, keiner zu stark um einen ersten Angriff zu starten und damit seine Deckung fallen zu lassen.

Nach fast einer Minute startete Edward eine völlig überraschende Attacke, er ging nicht in den Sprint über wie es die normale Taktik eines Werwolfs gewesen wäre, er überbrückte die fünf Meter mit einem einzigen Sprung.

Fleckenpelz war eine Sekunde überrascht über diesen neuartigen Angriff, eine Sekunde zu lang.

Edward nagelte seinen Gegner am Boden fest und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Schlag auf die Nase.

„ Damit ist es beschlossen, von nun an sollst du den Namen Gelbpelz tragen, du bist damit ein volles Mitglied im Clan des Mondes, wer auch immer dich angreift begeht einen Angriff auf den Clan. Doch bedenke deine Taten den von nun an wird alles was du tust auch auf den Clan zurückfallen."

Gelbpelz nictke und zog sich in die Menge der wartenden Wölfe zurück.

Greyback wartete einige Momente in denen sich Fleckenpelz erholte und den Kampfplatz verließ. Nun winkte er das rothaarige Mädchen zu sich.

„ Wer will dieses Mädchen testen und als Mentor akzeptieren sollte sie die Prüfung bestehen ?"  
„ Ich werde sie testen." Ein Wolf aus Greybacks Eskorte trat vor, er war der größte unter den fünfen und auch der behebigste.  
„ Wie du willst Schattenkralle, so soll es sein." Greyback schaffte es sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, vielen gelang das nicht so gut. Krieger aus Greybacks Garde nahmen nur selten Schüler auf, sie waren von den normalen Pflichten entbunden um ihrem Anführer zu dienen und das bedeutete das die Schüler meist ebenfalls Mitglieder der Garde wurden wenn sie zu Kriegern ernannt wurden. Es war eine der größten Ehren für diesen Posten überhaupt in Betracht gezogen zu werden.

Das Mädchen schien selbst überrascht zu sein straffte jedoch die Muskeln und ging in Kampfposition.

Dieser Kampf war wesentlich offensiver, in der Erwartung eines schnellen Sieges stürmte Schattenkralle vor wie man es von einem Werwolf gewohnt war, möglichst viel Druck aufbauen, den Gegner zu Boden drücken und dann mit einem sauberen Biss in die Kehle den Kampf beenden bevor er überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte.

Nur klappte das in den wenigsten Fällen, vor allem nicht gegen jemanden der diese Taktik zur Genüge kannte.

Ohne Mühe entkam das Mädchen dem wütenden Angriff mit einer schnellen Rolle nach links, der Werwolf krachte in die Menge, fing sich aber schnell wieder ab.

Diesmal vorsichtiger umzirkelten sich die beiden wieder einige Runden bevor Schattenkralle zu einem erneuten Angriff überging. Diesmal mit einem schnellen aber präzisen Angriff.

Das Mädchen lies sich schnell zu Boden fallen und benutzte ihre Beine als Hebel der den überraschten Werwolf gut vier Meter weit fliegen ließ, diesmal konnte er sich nicht abfangen und es entstand eine unansehnliche Schürfwunde am Bein.

Einen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten dann begannen einige in der Menge zu klatschen, andere stimmten gar ein Geheul an in das Greyback nach einigen Sekunden einfiel.

„ Du hast gut gekämpft, von nun an sollst du den Namen Feuerhaar tragen, trage ihn mit Würde und achte die Gesetze des Wolfes dann wird der Clan um eine fähige Kriegerin reicher werden."

Als das Geheul verstummt und Schattenkralle sich trotz der Niederlage stolz in die Reihe der Garde eingereiht hatte wurde der Schwarzhaarige herangewinkt.  
„ Nun kommen wir zum letzten Neuling dieser Zeremonie, wer will diesen Jungen testen und ihn nach bestandener Prüfung als Schüler aufnehmen ?"

Keiner regte sich, keiner wagte es sich mit dem stärksten der drei zu messen.  
„ Das habe ich mir gedacht, nun ich werde ihn selbst testen." Greyback verzog den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln bei der seine langen Fangzähne offenbart wurde.

Fast allen verschlug es den Atem, der Anführer nahm nur wenige male in seinem Leben einen Schüler auf, meist das stärkste Kind einer ganzen Werwolfgeneration aber nie einen Außenseiter.

„ Ist das ratsam, wenn er gewinnt..."

„ Wird er eines Tages neuer Anführer ja Waldpfote, glaubst du das wüsste ich nicht ? Er ist stark genug für diesen Test." Fauchte Greyback seine Garde an.

Die Menge wich noch weiter zurück als die beiden Kontrahenten den Kreis betraten.

Wieder verbeugten sich die beiden bevor der Kampf begann.

Diesmal hielt sich keiner lange mit dem Zirkeln auf das sonst so typisch für Kämpfe unter Wölfen war.

Greyback nahm Anlauf und rannte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der Junge versuchte nicht einmal auszuweichen. In letzter Sekunde sprang er über seinen Kontrahenten und kam so in seinem Rücken auf die Füße, die Sekunde die Greyback brauchte um das zu realisieren und sich gleichzeitig umzudrehen reichte dem Schwarzhaar für einen schnellen Schlag der jedoch nur den Umhang zerfetzte.

Bevor Greyback zurückschlagen konnte war das Schwarzhaar schon wieder außer Schlagreichweite.

Das Grinsen des Werwolfs wurde noch breiter und entblößte nun mehr vom Obergebiss. Der Junge war gut, auf seine Weise besser als die meisten Krieger und eines Anführers würdig. In diesem Moment erkannte er die Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung den Jungen aufzunehmen und ihn über die Jahre im verborgenen anzuleiten. Sicher er war kein Fanatiker wie die meisten seiner Brüder, ihm eingeschlossen aber vielleicht war das auch Hilfreich um den Nachlass des kommenden Krieges zu verwalten.

Das Tempo der Schläge erhöhte sich noch weiter, nur durch die den Wölfen angeborenen Reflexen konnten die beiden Kontrahenten noch ausweichen. Mit einer schnellen Rolle schaffte es der schwarzhaarige Junge sich aus der Schlagdistanz zu bringen, innerhalb eines Momentes schlug er gezielt unter der Deckung seines Gegners zu, Greyback sah diesen Schlag zwar kommen aber selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte, er hätte diesen Schlag nicht pariert. Erwartungsgemäß flog er gut 6 Meter durch die Luft bevor er schwer auf den Boden krachte.

Mühsam rappelte sich der Werwolf auf und betrachtete zufrieden seine Schürfwunden.  
„ Ihr alle seit meine Zeugen, dieser Junge hat mich in einem fairen Kampf besiegt und ich nehme ihn stolz als Schüler auf. Von nun an soll er den Namen Schattenblitz tragen."

Schwer atmend aber glücklich wischte sich der Junge durchs Haar und offenbarte eine blitzförmige Narbe die quer über die Stirn verlief.

Tbc :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3 Entscheidungen:

Es war noch früh am Morgen als lauter Lärm die drei Schüler weckte. Eine Gruppe von 6 Wölfen, unter ihnen auch Greyback und Schattenpfote, betraten den kleinen Schlafraum der Neulinge, bis sie sich einen besseren Schlafplatz verdient hatten lebten sie in der feuchtesten und kleinsten Höhle aber das war immer noch besser als gar kein Unterschlupf.

„Schattenblitz, Feuerhaar, es wird Zeit aufzubrechen. Gelbpelz ruh dich aus, du wirst heute weiter getestet werden." Begrüßte der Alphawolf die drei knapp. Edward stöhnte etwas lautloses und drehte sich einmal auf seiner Matte, die anderen folgten der Gruppe verschlafen.

„ Ihr seid jetzt drei Tage Schüler, damit stehen euch besondere Vergünstigungen von Seiten des Clans zu. Allerdings müsst ihr auch etwas für den Clan tun. Heute werdet ihr zu eurer Mission geschickt, es ist eine einfache Aufgabe. Nördlich des Tals hat sich eine Herde Hirsche niedergelassen. Findet sie, kundschaftet sie aus und erstattet Bericht. Versucht nicht sie zu jagen und verschreckt die Tiere nicht. Es ist ein einfacher Test in Überlebenskampf und Schleichen also vermasselt ihn nicht verstanden ?"  
Ein deutliches Nicken stellte Greyback bereits zufrieden und mit einer Geste entließ er die beiden.

Keiner wusste was an diesem Tag noch geschehen würde sonst wäre der Test niemals auf diesen Tag gefallen.

Zeitgleich etwa 30 Kilometer entfernt:

Mit einer Serie von Plopps erschienen die Männer und Frauen aus dem nichts, es waren viele, viel mehr als der alte Anführer des Ordens erwartet hätte, die Angriffe dieses Rudels waren in der Öffentlichkeit nicht unbeachtet geblieben und Scrimegour hatte eine ganze Abteilung abgestellt um die Wurzel der Angriffe auszureißen. Die Marineblauen Umhänge des Ministeriums schnitten sich mit dem Dunkelrot des Ordens, alles in allem waren es fast 70 Kämpfer die sich hier versammelt hatten, fast jeder von ihnen hatte bereits Freunde an das Rudel verloren, Kollegen und Familienangehörige. Dieses Rudel galt als das größte das England seit langem gesehen hatte, seit den Treibjagden der 50er die allein dieses Rudel überlebt hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz stockten sie kurz angesichts der Hindernisse die sich vor ihnen auftürmten, sie waren mitten in den Highlands und den Horizont beherrschte ein gewaltiges Massiv.

„ Die Caigoms meine Damen und Herren, hier in der Gegend lebt seit Anfang des 18ten Jahrhunderts niemand mehr, dafür haben die Muggel gesorgt. Es gab aber wohl schon früher Rudel in diesem Gebiet. Heute gibt es nur noch einen kleinen Touristenort." Ein stämmiger Mann hatte die Führung übernommen. Frank Mc Kinnon war einer der letzten seiner Familie der diesen Krieg überlebt hatte weil er in der Sicherheit der Winkelgasse lebte, nichtsdestotrotz kannte keiner die Highlands so gut wie er, seine Kenntnis der Legenden hatte sie schließlich auf die Spur gebracht.

Das Versteck war für Magier gut gewählt, das Massiv war für Muggel selbst mit Bergsteigerausrüstung schwer zu überwinden und selbst für Magier würde der Aufstieg hart werden.

„ Sie haben das Gebiet mit Apparationsalarmen gesichert, also haben wir einen ordentlichen Fußweg vor uns. Es gibt nur einen Pfad und der ist sehr gut zu Verteidigen. Wir sollten uns beeilen bevor sie uns entdecken." Das war definitiv Greybacks Werk. Werwölfe waren eigentlich nicht für ihr Taktisches Denken bekannt, sie hätten sich eher für ein klassisches Versteck entschieden, einen kleinen Wald oder ähnliches, nicht diese Einöde aus Bergen und Schnee. Der 'Weg' war nicht viel mehr als ein natürlicher Weg mit starker Steigung und einem Wendeltreppencharakter der sich um einen hohen Berg schlängelte. Spätestens nach einer halben Stunde keuchte auch der letzte Auror. Nun endlich verstand Dumbledore warum es so schwer gewesen war diese Werwölfe ausfindig zu machen, der Aufstieg war noch leicht aber sobald die Werwölfe sie bemerken würden sie um jeden Zoll kämpfen müssen während ihnen von oben Flüche Steine und was sonst noch erreichbar war entgegen fliegen. Außerdem brauchten sie nur diesen verdammten Pass bewachen wofür im Notfall drei Mann vollkommen reichten.

Vier Stunden marschierten sie durch den verdammten Schnee, immer zugiger wurde es als sie schließlich die letzte Hürde erreichte. Es waren bis dahin gute Bedingungen gewesen doch nun schlug das Wetter um wie es nur in den Bergen vorkam, zuerst waren es nur leichte Wolken kondensierten Atems aber innerhalb von Minuten sah man die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr.  
„ Verdammt welche Zauberei ist das schon wieder ?" Fluchte das Dienstälteste Mitglied des SKT.

„ Der Grund warum die Werwölfe sich hier verschanzt haben, der Fluch der Berge auch besser bekannt als Nebel. Den gibt es hier 300 Tage im Jahr." Mc Kinnon schien nicht weiter überrascht zu sein.

Ohne Kommentar zauberte er rund vier dutzend Seile herbei und warf sie den Männern hinter ihm zu. „ Umschnallen meine Herren, wenn hier jemand ohne Sicherung abstürzt, und sie werden Abstürzen das kann ich ihnen garantieren, wird er nicht mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen ins Mungo kommen, dann ist er mausetot wenn er unten ankommt."

So ging es im Schritttempo weiter in Richtung Gipfel. Sie waren keine zehn Minuten unterwegs als man schon die ersten Schreie hören konnte. Alle zuckten dabei zusammen, alle außer Mc Kinnon.

„ Wie ich sagte Gentleman, der Berg wird uns nicht ohne Preis passieren lassen." stellte er nur nüchtern fest.

„ 2 Mann verloren, sie hätten fast noch die Männer hinter ihnen mitgerissen." Kam es tonlos vom Anführer des SKT.

„ Sie werden nicht die letzten sein, verdammter Nebel." Entwich es Minerva Mc Gonagal.  
„ Das ist er auch aber er schützte uns Jahrhundertelang vor der Invasion. Bis ins 16te Jahrhundert waren die Highlands nur sporadisch besetzt, wer weiter erobern wollte wurde von den Bergen niedergerungen. Ohne die Berge würden wir heute genau so britisch sein wie jeder Engländer, so aber bewahren wir die Traditionen die uns seit Jahrhunderten überliefert sind."  
Schweigend marschierten sie danach weiter den Pfad hinauf, immer dichter wurde der Nebel bis sie nach 5 weiteren Stürzen schließlich ein Plateau erreichten.  
„ Wir sind da, der Übergang zum Lager der Werwölfe." Stellte Mc Kinnon zufrieden fest. „ Ruhen sie sich aus, in etwa zwei Stunden sollten wir angreifen können."

Schnaufend erklommen die beiden frisch ernannten Schüler einen weiteren Hügel.

„ Erklär mir nochmal warum Greyback ausgerechnet in den verdammten Bergen sein Lager aufgeschlagen hat. Warum konnte es kein Wald oder sonst ein schöner Ort sein ?"  
„ Weil die Berge viel besser zu Verteidigen sind außerdem kommt er wohl aus dieser Ecke, jedenfalls hat er ihr mir das erzählt."  
„ Na super und deswegen müssen wir hier kraxeln, hier gibt es nichtmal gute Beute."  
„ Wie den auch wenn du sie die ganze Zeit verscheuchst ? Fenrir wird uns beiden den Hals umdrehen wenn wir ohne Beute nach hause kommen also hör einmal auf dich zu beklagen."

„ Oh ja ich hab ja vergessen das du der neue Liebling des Alpha Wolfs bist. Schattenblitz also echt, einen einfallsloseren Namen hätten sie sich auch nicht aussuchen können."

„ Was hast du eigentlich dagegen ? Du bist eine Schülerin der Leibwache du weißt wie das läuft."  
„ Was ich dagegen habe ? Du hast sie doch gesehen oder ? Die Frau mein ich."  
„ Ja und ? Wir sind in einer anderen Welt groß geworden, sicher wir sind nicht aus diesem Clan aber wir sind fast genauso aufgewachsen wie jeder andere hier."  
„ Dann hättest du sie auch einfach umgebracht ?"  
„ Wenn es nötig geworden wäre ? Ja auch wenn es nicht gerne getan hätte. Du warst nicht dabei, sie war schon so gut wie tot, sie hat um ihren Tod gebettelt verdammt."  
„ Trotzdem bist du nicht besser als alle anderen."  
„ Sag das nochmal, nur weil ich mich an die Regeln des Clans halte bin ich keiner von diesen Bastarden."  
„ Trotzdem verteidigst du sie."  
„ Ich verteidige sie nicht, ich sage nur das sie aus einer anderen Welt kommen, aus einer Welt die uns ausgestoßen hat weil wir anders sind."  
„ Weil wir brutaler sind meinst du."  
„ Das ist nicht nicht der Punkt. Sie wollen nichts mit uns zu tun haben egal ob wir Mörder sind oder nicht. Für die sind wir doch nichts anderes als Abschaum."

„ Du willst es ja nicht mal ändern."  
„ Was sollte ich den ändern ?"  
„ Nicht so werden wie sie, dagegen kämpfen, fliehen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte tonlos.  
„ Fliehen ? Selbst wenn ich das wollte, wohin denn ? Wir können die Insel nicht verlassen und die Zaubererwelt hasst uns."  
„ Wir könnten ein Schiff der Muggel nehmen, auf dem Kontinent neu anfangen."  
„ Hör zu ich mag dich aber ich bin dem Clan verpflichtet der mich aufgenommen hat, ich werd dich nicht verpetzen aber wenn du fliehst werde ich dir nicht folgen und ich schätze mal sie erwischen dich bevor du die Berge hinter dir lässt. Ich werd nicht wie sie werden, nicht so brutal aber wenn der Clan kämpft werde ich mich daran beteiligen."  
„ Früher oder später wirst du genauso morden wie sie."

„ Du meinst Unschuldige töten wie diese Frau ? Nein das werde ich nie tun und weißt du warum ? Nur so kann man ein Umdenken einleiten in der magischen Welt. Wenn wir ständig Zauberer töten ist es kein Wunder das sie uns für Monster halten."  
„ Du sagtest doch..."  
„ Ich würde kämpfen wenn es der Clan tut aber das heißt nicht das ich einfach Dörfer überfalle, es ist etwas anderes wenn sie dich mit Flüchen beschießen oder ?"  
„ Nun ja..."  
„ Lassen wir das, wenn du verschwinden willst werde ich dich nicht aufhalten aber erwarte nicht das ich dir folge."

Ein langer Moment des Schweigens folgte bis es plötzlich in einiger Entfernung knackte.

„ Verdammt Brian seien sie leise verdammt. Diese Mistviecher haben ein sehr gutes Gehör."  
„ Wir sind Meilen von ihrem Lager entfernt Sir, sie werden uns nicht hören."  
„ Trotzdem, ich will nichts riskieren, wenn wir den Überraschungsmoment verlieren können wir die ganze Aktion vergessen." Meldete sich nun eine dritte Stimme zu Wort.

„ Natürlich Professor aber trotzdem..."  
„ Dieser letzte Angriff war zu viel, wir müssen sie heute alle erwischen oder diese Angriffe werden nie aufhören."

„ Moody ich weiß das sie die Sache persönlich nehmen aber trotzdem Ruhe jetzt."  
Die Stimmen waren so klar als stünden sie direkt neben den beiden Schülern, in Wahrheit war gut eine Meile zwischen ihnen.  
„ Siehst du was ich meine ? Die wollen uns alle Töten."  
„ Weil wir sie zuerst angegriffen haben, geh schon, warne die Wölfe, ein paar Tote dürften dir ja nichts ausmachen."  
„ Was ist mit dir ?"  
„ Ich tue das was ich gesagt habe, ich werd nicht mit zurück kommen."  
„ Dann geh wenn du es unbedingt tun willst."  
„ Nicht so schnell, wenn wir uns eines Tages werden wir uns vermutlich wiedersehen, Versprich mir das du über das nachdenkst was wir heute besprochen haben, versprich mir das du nicht so wirst wie all die anderen Wölfe."  
„ Ich verspreche es, eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen wenn die dich am Leben lassen." Er gab sich keine Mühe die Ironie zu verbergen, irgendwas musste er ja auch den anderen Wölfen erzählen.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

*Seufz* Hab ich die Plattform doch tatsächlich vergessen :( Sorry dafür. Ich werd so schnell wie möglich versuchen euch auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, bis Weihnachten sollte das in etwa machbar sein. Ich hatte das Jahr einfach recht viel mit der Uni zu tun und hab einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich hoffe es gibt trotzdem noch einige die diese Story verfolgen wenn nicht nun dann halte ich sie wenigstens auf dem aktuellen Stand :-)

Nochmal sorry das es so lange gedauert hat.

ron0903

Kapitel 5 Eine persönliche Sache:

Stöhnend regte sich die schwarzhaarige Gestalt wieder, insgesamt waren 8 Schocker notwendig gewesen um ihn ruhig zu stellen, fast so viele wie für einen ausgewachsenen Drachen. Der Junge war selbst für Werwolfverhältnisse erstaunlich stark.  
„ Setzen sie sich, sollten sie versuchen zu fliehen wird das ganze Aurorenkorp nach ihnen suchen, sie würden nicht weit kommen."  
„ Das ist ihnen doch sowieso egal oder ?"  
„ Natürlich nicht, wir haben 2 Auroren verloren um sie da lebend rauszubringen."  
„ Während sie meine Brüder abgeschlachtet haben nicht wahr ?"  
„ Das sind nicht ihre 'Brüder' das rieche sogar ich als Werwolf der seit fast 20 Jahren in der Zivilisation lebt."  
„ Dann sind sie auch nichts anderes als ein Heuchler, niemand der nicht unter uns gelebt hat kann wissen was es bedeutet."  
„ Sie hätten in etwa 3 Jahren ihren Mord begangen und wären schließlich zu einem Monster geworden wie es Greyback ist."  
„ NEHMEN SIE DAS ZURÜCK!"  
„ Greyback ist ein Monster, er sieht es als seine Heilige Mission an Kinder mit dem Werwolfvirus zu infizieren. Ich hatte damals Glück das ich entkommen konnte. Vermutlich hat er auch ihre Eltern ermordet."  
„ Und selbst wenn ? Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, hat mir die Augen geöffnet."  
„ Eher die Augen verschlossen, sein Rudel war das schlimmste in ganz Britannien. Sein Rudel hat hunderte Menschen getötet..."  
„ Weil sich ihr Ministerium weigert uns als intelligente Lebewesen anzuerkennen, weil wir in den Untergrund gedrängt werden! Sagen sie mir nehmen die Leute nicht reißaus vor ihnen wenn sie hören das sie ein Werwolf sind ?"  
Remus Lupin seufzte. „ Das tun die meisten, die meisten wollen mich gar nicht erst näher kennen lernen. Vier Menschen waren eine Ausnahme. Professor Albus Dumbledore und meine drei besten Freunde, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans. Sie akzeptierten was ich war und halfen mir ein normales Leben aufzubauen. James und Lily wurden von jenem Massenmörder getötet dem Greyback im ersten Krieg diente."  
„ Sie meinen den Unabhängigkeitskrieg der Werwölfe?"  
„ Ich meine die Revolte des dunklen Ordens. Es waren düstere Zeiten damals hunderte starben, nicht nur Kämpfer des Lichtes sondern auch unschuldige, vor allem Muggel. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst kannst du das Mädchen fragen das wir vor einigen Tagen aus Queens End retten konnten. Wir haben keine Ahnung was mit ihren Eltern pass..."  
„ Wenn sie Hermine heißt sind ihre Eltern tot. Ihre Mutter lebte lange genug um zu erfahren das das Mädchen nicht unter den Toten war."

„ Du weißt was sie Monat für Monat veranstalten ?"  
„ Das sie Rauben und Morden ? Sicher das ist nicht zu übersehen wenn auf einem halben Quadratkilometer zusammenlebt. Aber ich frage sie, macht das Ministerium nicht genau das gleiche mit uns ?"  
„ Es fragt sich nur warum das Ministerium das macht, hat es nicht auch die Pflicht seine Bürger vor diesen Angriffen zu schützen ?"  
„ Und deswegen ist es rechtens intelligente Lebewesen zu morden ?"  
„ Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte, Greyback hat dir bestimmt nie die Geschichte erzählt wie du in den Clan kamst oder ?"  
„ Das hat mich auch nie interessiert. Der Clan war mein Leben, dort hatte ich meine Freunde, meine Familie."

„ Deine 'Freunde' haben dich wie einen Aussetzigen behandelt, du hättest nie wirklich zu ihnen gehört."  
„ Irrtum, ich war der Schüler von Greyback, eines Tages wäre ich der neue Leitwolf geworden."  
„ Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte, früher oder später wärst du zu einer Gefahr geworden, die Werwölfe werden irgendwann alle gleich wenn sie nicht in die Zivilisation kommen, das hab ich selbst gemerkt."  
„ Und was wollen sie machen ? Mich hier einsperren ?"  
„ Ich werde dir die Wahrheit erzählen. Die Wahrheit über dein Leben, deine Herkunft, die Wahrheit über den großen Krieg."  
„ Und wenn ich das gar nicht will ? Woher wussten sie überhaupt von mir ? Natürlich Feuerhaar."  
„ Bemerkenswert, ja die junge Miss Weasley stellte die Bedingung das du nur geschockst wirst, sonst hätte sie uns nie in das Lager geführt."

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.  
„ Nun dann hat sie also ihre Seite gewählt, früher oder später werden die mich hier finden. Also lassen sie mich einfach hier."  
„ Das werde ich nicht, nicht bevor du mich angehört hast. Hast du dich nie gefragt wer deine Eltern waren, warum du damals in den Clan gekommen bist?"

„ Das war nie wichtig, die meisten von uns kamen ziemlich jung zum Rudel, an meine Eltern könnte ich sowieso nicht erinnern selbst wenn ich wollte."  
„ Deine Eltern waren James Potter und Lilly Evans, beide waren sie Auroren, zusammen mit mir und Sirius Black gehörten sie zu den besten ihres Jahrgangs."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich bereits abgewendet.  
„ Sie kämpften gegen eine Gruppe von Rebellen die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatten die Magische Welt zu 'reinigen' und jeden zu töten der diesem Ideal nicht entsprach. Ihr Anführer war ein Mann namens Lord Voldemort, er war der schlimmste von allen..."  
„ Und trat unter anderen für die Rechte der Werwölfe ein ich kenne die Geschichte."  
„ Voldemort wäre nie für die Rechte der Halbmenschen eingetreten. In seinen Augen hatten sogar Zauberer mit nur einem Muggelelternteil kein Existenzrecht. Er benutzte die Werwölfe, die Riesen und die Vampire nur für seine Pläne."  
„ Und wo sind die Beweise dafür ?"  
„ Er hat die Kobolde niedermachen lassen wo immer er ihnen habhaft werden konnte, Millors Creek, Croosford, Frenchtown, er tötete sie zu hunderten genauso wie Zauberer und Muggel. Er war eine Gefahr und musste aufgehalten werden. Davor waren die Werwölfe zwar schon verrufen aber sie genossen noch einen gewissen Schutz. Viele Soziale Schranken entstanden erst als die Zauberer sahen was die entfesselte Natur eines Werwolfes anrichten konnte. Die Riesen und die Drachen wurden verfolgt weil sie Zauberer töteten. Alles hat immer erst damit angefangen das die Zauberer angegriffen wurden."

„ Sicher immer sind die anderen schuld, glauben sie etwa ich werde den Mist einfach schlucken ?"  
„ Was sollen wir den sonst tun ?"  
„ Mich freilassen, jeder Mensch sollte frei entscheiden können wo hin er gehen will."  
„ Du bist kein Gefangener des Ministeriums, du kannst dich auf dem Gelände frei bewegen aber außerhalb des Geländes würde dich das Ministerium inhaftieren. Für die bist du nichts anderes als eine Gefahr der öffentlichen Ordnung. Hier bist du in Ordnung."  
„ Und wo ist hier ?"  
„ Du bist auf Schloss Hogwarts, in den Schottischen Highlands."  
„ Schön wenn ich kein Gefangener bin dann muss ich mir das auch nicht weiter anhören." Schnell war der schwarzhaarige aufgesprungen und zur Tür hinaus.

Seufzend ließ sich Remus Lupin nieder, er hatte es eindeutig verbockt, der Junge war mindestens so starrsinnig wie James und konnte so aufbrausend wie Lilly sein, eine ungünstige Mischung.

Er raste durch die Gänge, die Fenster flogen nur so an ihm vorbei, er wusste nicht genau wo er hinwollte, nur das er weg wollte. Weg von diesen Menschen die ihn geschockt hatten und jetzt behaupteten alles wäre nur zu seinem Schutz gewesen, weg von diesem Menschen und ihren Märchen.

'Aber du weißt das es stimmt, du hast es selbst gesehen.'

'Sie wurden vom Ministerium dazu gezwungen das zu tun, sie müssen wegen dem Ministerium von Raub und Mord leben.'

'Du weißt ganz genau das das nicht stimmt.'

Inzwischen war er durch die Eingangshalle und rannte über das Gelände. Der Wind um ihn weckte seine Lebensgeister wieder. Hier draußen war er Zuhause, nicht in diesem staubigen Raum.

Plötzlich schloss ein schwarzer Wolfshund zu ihm auf, der Hund schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, im Gegenteil er schien ihn sogar gesucht zu haben. Zusammen fegten sie weiter in Richtung Wald.  
Erst nach fast 20 Minuten ließ sich der Junge nieder, sie hatten eine verlassene Lichtung mit kleiner Quelle erreicht. Es war als wäre mitten auf der Autobahn eine Insel der Ruhe entstanden.

Endlich entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige, zog seine Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und ließ sie im Wasser baumeln.

„ Weißt du irgenwie wusste ich das ich dich hier finden würde." Hallte eine bekannte Stimme über die Lichtung.  
„ Und ich dachte ich wäre der einzige der diese Lichtung finden würde."  
„ Hast dir ja auch richtig Zeit gelassen, ich kenne die Lichtung schon seit gestern."  
Aus den Schatten der Bäume trat Feuerhaar ins Licht und setzte sich neben Schattenblitz.

„ Wie lange war ich geschockt ?"  
„ 2 Tage, Remus hatte schon fast Angst das es Dumbledore übertrieben hätte."  
„ Remus ? Du meinst den Wolf ?"  
„ Wenn sonst ? Der war richtig besorgt, muss wohl irgendwas persönliches sein."

„ Dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht nicht Anschreien sollen, schön wo wir grad dabei sind, warum wolltest du unbedingt das sie mich nicht mit umbringen ?"  
„ Erinnerst du dich an dein Versprechen ? Das kannst du ja schwer einlösen wenn du tot bist oder ?"  
„ Und jetzt kann ich es wohl auch schwer einlösen weil ich kein Wolf mehr bin."  
„ Das ist deine eigene Entscheidung. Man kann auch ein Schaf unter Wölfen sein und umgekehrt."  
„ Aber jetzt werden sie mich nie wieder akzeptieren, verdammt die haben meinen ganzen Plan umgeschmissen!"  
„ Und in 6 Jahren wärst du wie jeder andere Wolf gewesen. Du warst auf dem besten Weg dahin, der Hass auf die Zivilisation, das ist der erste Stein auf dem Weg zum Mörder."  
„ Tja das wird jetzt wohl nicht passieren oder ? Die Werwölfe werden mich zerfleischen wenn ich mich ihnen nochmal näher, aber egal. Was haben sie dir eigentlich erzählt ?"  
„ Nicht wirklich viel, sie wollen warten bis die nächste Sitzung ist was auch immer die damit meinen. Außerdem hab ich einige Sprachfetzen über Anschläge im ganzen Land gehört. Nichts was wir uns nicht hätten denken können."

„ Die sollten eigentlich wissen das wir fast alles in diesem Schloss hören können wenn wir es nur wollten." Grinste der Schwarzhaarige, es war angenehm wenigstens noch einmal so lachen zu können wie früher.

„ Wie soll es jetzt eigentlich weitergehen wollen, ich meine du könntest vermutlich die nächsten Jahre hier bleiben aber nach Hogwarts ?"  
Der schwarzhaarige seufzte tief bevor er antwortete.

Tbc :)

Ja ich weiß ein gemeiner Cliff aber ein bissel Spannung musste ich in das Kapitel noch bringen :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 Fronten:

„ WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN?" Brüllte Fenrir Greyback über seine Truppe hinweg.

„ Wir konnten es nicht verhindern, es waren zu viele, sie handelten zu schnell als das wir noch hätten eingreifen können." Erstattete Schattenpfote Bericht.

„ Findet ihn, wenn der Junge für uns verloren geht wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen."  
„ Ja Herr, ich setze unsere besten Agenten darauf an. Ansonsten haben wir 30 Verluste."  
Greyback schluckte, selbst für einen groß angelegten Angriff waren sie diesmal schwer geschlagen worden. Fast ein drittel des Rudels war gefallen, darunter auch 2 seiner 3 besten Schüler. Er hatte seine Gegner einmal unterschätzt doch das würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Mit einem Kopfnicken befahl er eine Frau anfang 20 zu sich.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen trat die junge Wölfin näher. Sie war es gewohnt vor den Leitwolf des Rudels zu treten, wenn immer er Informationen über seine Gegner benötigte war sie seine erste Wahl. Sie war erst spät zum Clan gekommen, erst nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie hatte den Fehler gemacht sich in den falschen Mann zu verlieben, noch in ihrer ersten Nacht war sie gebissen worden.

Es war ihr erstes Jahr in der Aurorenausbildung gewesen, einen Platz dem sie nur ihrem Vater zu verdanken hatte doch nach dieser Nacht war sie eine Ausgestoßene, verstoßen von ihrer Familie und ohne Job war sie nicht bereit auch noch ihre Liebe zu verlieren. Braunfell war nun seit 3 Jahren Kriegerin des Clans seit sie bei ihrem ersten Überfall zwei Auroren getötet hatte. Zuerst nur aus Notwehr hatte sie schnell die Vorurteile der Gesellschaft über die Werwölfe vergessen und war eine treue Kämpferin des Clans geworden.

Ihre eiskalten Augen blickten leicht gesenkt zu Boden.

„ Ihr wünscht ?"

„ Was kannst du mir über das Schloss Hogwarts erzählen ? Wo liegt es, wie ist es gesichert ?"  
„ Schloss Hogwarts Herr ?"  
„ Ich werde nicht zulassen das diese Ignoranten meinen Schüler mit ihren Lügen verderben. Wir werden dieses Schloss so bald wie möglich stürmen."  
„ Unmöglich, selbst wenn wir andere Clans um Hilfe bitten, Schloss Hogwarts ist für uns Wandler uneinnehmbar. Wir brauchen dafür Zauberer in unseren Reihen und zwar gut ausgebildete. Es gibt nur einen der uns dabei helfen könnte."  
„ Der dunkle Orden nicht wahr ? Ja daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, unsere Allianz hat schon im ersten Krieg so gut funktioniert und vermutlich würde das unseren Clan wieder mit mehr Schülern versorgen. In Ordnung ruf die anderen Clans der Wandler zusammen, wollen wir doch mal sehen ob sich nicht auch die anderen dafür begeistern lassen."  
„ Natürlich Herr, ich werde sofort Boten entsenden lassen." 

Schloss Hogwarts:

Stille senkte sich über die Lichtung, er hat die Frage erwartet und doch gefürchtet. Er hatte diesen Moment gefürchtet in dem er sich entscheiden musste. „ Wäre ich hier wenn ich nicht schon entschieden hätte ?"  
„ Sie haben dir aber auch keine Wahl gelassen. Also ?"  
„ Ich werde mir zumindest anhören was sie mir erzählen wollen, dann sehe ich weiter. Die können nicht erwarten, das ich mich sofort mit Hurra ihrer Sache anschließen nachdem sie mich entführt hatten."  
„ Aber du versuchst nicht zu fliehen ?"  
„ Nicht bevor sie mir alles erzählt haben nein."  
Die rothaarige nickte langsam. „ Das war alles was ich hören wollte kleiner. So schwer ist das doch nicht oder ? Übrigens ein schöner Hund den du da gefunden hast."  
„ Der hat eher mich gefunden, ich dachte der gehört zu dir."  
„ Ich habe diesen Hund noch nie gesehen, muss wohl ein Streuner aus dem Schloss sein."

„ Wenn das ein Streuner ist bin ich kein Werwolf mehr. Sie dir diesen Blick an, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würd ich sagen das is ein Mensch."

„ Durchaus möglich kleiner, von anderen Clans weiß ich das man solche Fähigkeiten auch lernen kann. Das war irgendwas mit Animago, Animage..."  
„ Animagi ?"  
„ Genau, ziemlich selten aber sie kommt auch außerhalb der Clans vor."

Der Hund schien auf einmal aufzuhorchen als ob er jedes einzelne Wort verstanden hätte.

„ Du hast Recht das ist kein normaler Hund." Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste warf sich der schwarzhaarige mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf den Hund.

In letzter Sekunde wich dieser aus und betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen scheinbar interessiert bevor er anfing zu zucken. Eine Sekunde später stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann ende 20 vor den beiden der sie breit anlächelte.

„ Bei Moony hat das auch nie funktioniert, irgendwie müssen Werwölfe mittel und wege haben sowas zu erkennen."  
„ Ich kenne sie, sie sind Black richtig ? Sie waren dabei als die Werwölfe angegriffen wurden." Stellte die rothaarige nüchtern fest.

„ Richtig, ich sollte euch ein bisschen im Auge behalten. Nicht wegen dir kleine sondern wegen deinem Freund hier."  
Der angesprochene schnaubte als Antwort nur.  
„ Hey ich habe mich für den Job nicht freiwillig gemeldet, ich hab lange genug mit einem Werwolf rumgehangen um zu wissen das ihr nicht einfach flieht."  
„ Was wissen SIE schon von den Traditionen der Werwölfe ?"  
„ Das hörte sich eben aber ganz anders an, ich weiß das Werwölfe in Rudeln von bis zu 100 Mitgliedern organisiert sind, sie bilden eine verschworende Gemeinschaft grenzen aber auch jene aus die nicht im Rudel geboren wurden. Verwandelte Werwölfe, wie meinen Freund, behandeln sie als Menschen zweiter Klasse. Wenn man einem Werwolf das Leben rettet ist dieser demjenigen Verpflichtet bis die Schuld beglichen werden kann und das ist nur durch die gleiche Tat möglich. Soll ich weitermachen ?"  
„ Ihr 'Freund', wann wurde er gebissen ?"  
„ Als er 5 Jahre alt war, seine Eltern hatten Streit mit einem Werwolf, sie wollten ihm kein Fleisch verkaufen. Sie kamen bei diesem Angriff ums Leben. Der Werwolf gründete später sein eigenes Rudel und spezialisierte sich auf Kinder."  
„ Der Junge der gebissen wurde, hieß er Remus Lupin ?"  
Sirius Black war einen Moment fassungslos, was konnte dieser neunjährige davon wissen ?  
„ Der verlorene Sohn, so nennt ihn Greyback immer, bei ihm klang es immer so als wäre er gefangen worden weil er ein Werwolf ist."  
„ Das wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, Remus war 2 Jahre beim Rudel bevor er fliehen konnte. Ich hätte Greyback eher so eingeschätzt das er ihn einfach vergisst. Er hat genug Kinder die er beißen kann nicht wahr ?"  
„ Trotzdem, er ist kein Monster. Er hat Fehler aber ihr habt ihn dazu gezwungen das er so handeln muss. Ihr erkennt ja weder Werwölfe als Menschen an noch tut ihr irgendwas um gegen das Problem an sich vorzugehen."  
„ Und deswegen ist es legitim Menschen zu töten ? Greyback ist ein Mörder, einer der schlimmsten die sich je den Todessern angeschlossen haben." Knurrte Sirius.

„ Das bringt doch nichts, Mr. Black wenn sie Jahrhundertelang unterdrückt würden wären sie auch ziemlich sauer auf die Magier oder nicht ? Auch wenn sie sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderten radikalisiert haben."  
„ Das stimmt so auch nicht, die Werwölfe sind nicht die einzigen Halbwesen die unterdrückt werden aber selbst die Kobolde sind nicht so brutal. Sehen sie sich nur einmal die Zentauren an, die Meermenschen..."  
„ Die Vampire, die Tierclans, die Riesen." Ergänzte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Sirius seufzte.

„ Das ist ein schwieriges Thema wie du siehst, was würden Werwölfe mit Zauberern machen die einen von ihnen getötet haben ?"  
„ Sie würden ihn jagen und zu Tode hetzen."  
„ Und genau das machen die Zauberer. Sie jagen jene die Zauberer töten wollen."  
„ Und wir müssen Zauberer töten um unsere Freiheit zu erhalten."  
„ Das ist das Problem daran, allerdings hat Greyback kein Problem sich anderen Zauberern unterzugliedern wenn das seinen Motiven zu pass kommt."

„ Lügner!"  
„ Im ersten Krieg haben die Werwölfe unter Voldemorts Kommando gekämpft weil er ihnen Opfer angeboten hat. Dutzende Kinder wurden damals verschleppt."

„ Absichtlich verschleppt um sie zu töten ?"  
„ Es gibt schlimmeres als den Tot glaub mir, ich weiß nicht ob du es weißt aber vor ein paar Tagen haben wir ein Mädchen gerettet dessen Eltern von Werwölfen verschleppt wurden."  
„ Aus der Nähe von London? Sie sind tot." Harrys Stimme war Emotionslos.

„ Wie um alles..."  
„ Sie sind vor meinen Augen gestorben, das Mädchen hat überlebt ? Dann hab ich ihre Mutter zumindest nicht angelogen."  
„ Dann musst du doch begreifen warum wir die Werwölfe bekämpfen, die Grangers waren Muggel, sie haben euch nie etwas getan."  
„ Genauso wenig wie ich oder Rothaar hier, trotzdem wurde ich entführt."  
„ Das hat andere Gründe..."  
„ Wenn mir das mal jemand erklären würde ! Warum bin ich verdammt nochmal etwas besonderes das drei Auroren Sterben um mich zu entführen ?"  
„ Du kamst mit einem Jahr zum Clan, deine Eltern waren James und Lily Potter, tapfere Kämpfer gegen Voldemort und sie waren Auroren. Die Auroren die gestorben waren gute Freunde deiner Eltern und sie wollten verhindern das du zu dem wirst was deine Eltern abgeschlachtet hat."  
„ Ich dachte das war Voldemort."  
„ Greyback war mit dabei, hat er dir verschwiegen nicht wahr ?"  
„ Ich hab ihn auch nie danach gefragt. Meine Familie war schon immer der Clan."  
„ Du willst also nicht wissen wer deine Eltern waren und warum sie gestorben sind ?"  
„ Sonst würde ich nicht mit ihnen sprechen glauben sie mir. Sie werden wenig Zeit haben denke ich, früher oder später werden Greybacks Leute wissen wo ich stecke."

„ Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren, ich denke wir sollten uns mit meinem Freund treffen."

Riddle Manor:

„ Erhebt euch Greyback, was verschafft uns die Ehre eures Besuches ?" Der Thronsaal war gut gefüllt, beinahe der ganze innere Zirkel und drei Unterhändler der Werwölfe scharten sich um die Sprecherin.  
„ Lady Bell..."  
„ Lady Morgana !"  
„ Lady Morgana, ich bin gekommen um das Bündnis meines Clans mit dem dunklen Orden zu erneuern. Wir haben gemeinsame Feinde und sollten sie auch gemeinsam bekämpfen."  
„ In der Tat das sollten wir tun. Doch ich kenne euch Wölfe, was verlangt ihr dafür ?"  
„ Wenn ihr Hogwarts angreift will ich zwei Schüler für mich, unverletzt. Außerdem will ich dieselbe Bedingungen wie unter Lord Voldemort."  
„ Das ist alles ?"  
„ Das ist alles Lady, wir wurden durch einen Angriff dezimiert aber das macht uns nur noch entschlossener:"  
„ Das wollen wir hoffen, habt ihr noch Kontakte zu den anderen Clans wir könnten ihre Hilfe genau so brauchen wie die eure."  
„ Natürlich wir haben bereits Botschafter losgeschickt die sich darum kümmern."  
„ Sehr schön," die neue Anführerin des dunklen Ordens erhob sich von ihrem schwarzen Thron und streckte dem Anführer des Werwolfclans demonstrativ ihre Rechte Hand hin. Lächelnd schlug der Werwolf ein, nicht wissend das er einen Pakt mit dem Teufel erneuerte.

Tbc :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 Der mit dem Wolf lebt:

Remus Lupin seufzte schwer, er hatte es vermasselt. Wenn er nur etwas mehr Geduld gehabt hätte, wenn er nur gewartet hätte bis der Junge sich beruhigt hätte. Aber nein er musste ja sofort an sein Bett stürzen kaum das Sirius ihm erzählt hatte wer das war. Nun war es zu spät und er würde vermutlich nicht so schnell noch eine Chance bekommen zu ihm durchzukommen.  
Es war alles so kompliziert, Jahrelang hatte er geglaubt die Potters wären alle gestorben, das alles was ihn an seinen besten Freund erinnerte ein paar Fotos sein würden. Als dann Sirius vor inzwischen drei Tagen zurück nach Hogwarts kam, zusammen mit einer Einheit Auroren die einen Jungen bewachten hatte er instinktiv gewusst das es jemand wichtiges sein musste. Als er dann erfuhr das es sich um James Sohn handeln könnte war er Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Zu emotional wie er jetzt wusste. Aber außer dem Jungen und Sirius war ihm kaum etwas geblieben. Nach dem Krieg war es für ihn praktisch unmöglich eine neue Stelle zu bekommen, Dumbledore überließ ihm zwar ein Quartier in Hogwarts aber mehr konnte der alte Schulleiter nicht für ihn tun. Seine Umhänge waren in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, selbst in seinen Augen der nie etwas besseres als gebrauchte Umhänge getragen hatte. Ein scharfes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er kannte dieses Klopfen nur zu gut.  
„ Komm rein Tatze." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zum schwarzhaarigen Freund. Sein Mund klappte auf als 3 Personen eintraten.  
„ Auch dir einen schönen Tag Moony, den Schwarzhaarigen hier kennt du ja schon, die Rothaarige hier ist..."  
„ Von der Haarfarbe würde ich sagen eine Weasley, Mollys Tochter ?"  
„ Der Kandidat hat 100 Nifler gewonnen." Dieses Grinsen war während der letzten Jahre selten geworden bei Sirius, seit James gestorben war.  
„ Hab die beiden gefunden als sie alleine Kriegsrat hielten und es war ne Heidenarbeit sie davon zu überzeugen sich erstmal zu informieren bevor sie hier wüste Pläne schmieden und nicht wissen wie die Fronten geschaffen sind."  
Der schwarzhaarige lachte freudlos auf, hielt sich aber ansonsten im Hintergrund.  
Der alte Werwolf seufzte wieder schwer. „ Gut, ihr wollt also wissen wieso wir ein dutzend Auroren abgestellt haben um euch zu beschützen und was ihr mit Voldemort zu tun habt ? Am besten fange ich ganz von vorne an. Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin und ich bin ein Werwolf. Verwandelt von einem damals noch recht jungen Werwolf der in unser Dorf kam..."  
Flashback März 1969 ein kleines Dorf in Wales:

Little Sheep war ein ruhiges Dorf, seit Jahrhunderten lebten die Lupins bereits hier und lebten vor allem von der Schafzucht und einer kleinen Metzgerei am Marktplatz. Es schien ein Tag wie jeder andere zu werden, die Schneeschmelze der Penirberge hatte endlich eingesetzt und die Flüsse spülten endlich den fruchtbaren Schlamm auf die Felder der Umgebung. Es war eine hektische Aktivität im Dorf ausgesprochen, praktisch jeder hier lebte hier direkt oder indirekt vom Ackerbau oder von der Schafzucht. So bemerkte John Lupin den Mann zuerst nicht der den Laden betrat und schickte seinen Sohn neue Ware aus dem Lager zu holen.

Der fremde räusperte sich und es klang dabei als würden Mahlsteine aneinander reiben.

„ Einen schönen Morgen mein Herr, was kann ich für sie tun ?" Lupin musterte den Mann von Kopf bis Fuß und unwillkürlich griff seine Hand zum Gewehr unter der Theke. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er auch das sein Sohn innegehalten hatte.

„ Ich brauche frisches Fleisch."  
„ Natürlich Sir, Hammel, Kuh..."  
„ Kein normales Fleisch 'Sir'." Knurrte der Fremde, die Hand um die Waffe schloss sich.  
„ Was wollen sie dann ? Das ist die einzige Metzgerei im Dorf und ich denke frischen Fisch werden sie hier nicht finden."  
„ Oh ich denke ich habe es schon gefunden." Der fremde hatte den Jungen entdeckt und bewegte sich auf ihn zu.  
Fast zeitgleich hob John Lupin sein Schrotgewehr und lud durch. Der Fremde wich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus und stürzte sich auf den Ladenbesitzer. Er kam schwer auf ihm zu liegen und gab ihm mit einem Biss in den Hals einen schnellen Tod.

Dann wandte er sich dem Jungen wieder zu der inzwischen ins Lager gestürmt war. Fluchend stapfte der Mann hinterher, Blut quoll aus seinem Mund und seine ganze Kleidung war nun blutbesudelt.

„ Komm schon Bursche du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verstecken. Selbst wenn dieses Fleisch deinen Geruch überdeckt." Er stockte kurz dann ging er zielstrebig auf ein Holzfass zu. „ Ich kann dich immer noch hören."  
„ Bitte töten sie mich nicht, ich sage auch niemanden das sie hier waren, bitte..."  
„ Töten ? Wer hat gesagt ich will dich töten ? Das wäre doch eine Verschwendung."  
Flashback Ende.  
„ … ich war damals 7 Jahre alt, seinen Namen hat er mir nie verraten doch diese Gestalt würde ich jederzeit wiedererkennen und ich tat es auf dem Fahndungsfotos. Es war Fenrir Greyback, ein Fenrir Greyback der Mitte 20 war. Zwei Jahre lebte ich im Clan bevor ich die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bekam. Zu dieser Zeit war das Lager in einem kleinen Wäldchen ganz hier in der Nähe. Eine Kräutersammlerin aus dem Dorf fand mich nach 2 Tagen. Ihr Name war Pomona Sprout, ja Sprout wie in Professor Sprout Sirius, sie wurde ein Jahr später Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde hier in Hogwarts. Und ein weiteres Jahr später sollte sich mein Leben für immer ändern..."  
Flashback, 1. September 1973, Hogwarts:

Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und größer als er sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Oft hatte er davon geträumt hier zu stehen und nun stand er hier, inmitten von hundert anderen elfjährigen die keine Ahnung davon hatten was sie sich da ins Haus geholt hatten.

„ Hey, schicker Umhang, wieviel hat der gekostet ? Das Haus deiner Familie ?" Eine schneidende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Der Junge der ihn angesprochen war deutlich älter sein Umhang war aus feinstem Stoff und eine silberne Schlange auf grün zierte ihn. Seine Ziehmutter hatte ihn immer vor den Schlangen gewarnt, jetzt wusste er auch warum.

„ Schicker Umhang, wie viel Schleim hat der wohl gekostet ?" Spottete eine zweite Stimme gegen den älteren Junge.  
„ Verzieh dich kleiner, mit so einem Abschaum will ich nichts zu tun haben."  
„ Und ich will nichts mit einem Malfoy zu tun haben, dann sind wir uns ja wenigstens in diesem Punkt einig." Ein Junge mit schwarzen, verstrubelten Haaren gesellte sich zu Remus Lupin.  
„ James Potter aber wehe du sprichst mich mit irgendeinem Titel an, verdammt ich hasse diese ganze Truppe."  
„ Remus Lupin und wer war der Typ eben ?"  
„ Ein Malfoy, größeren Abschaum wirst du in England kaum finden, uralte, steinreiche Familie die nichts anderes können als sich einzuschleimen und mit anderem Gold andere Schleimer zu unterstützen die es weiter gebracht haben."  
„ Typisch Potter ehrlich mal, ich hätte mir nicht mehr Feinde machen könnte wenn ich sie nicht schon hätte." Meldete sich ein zweiter schwarzhaariger Junge zu Wort.  
„ Und du bist, ein Black richtig ? Was willst du ?"  
„ Sirius Black und scher uns nicht alle über einen Kamm. Ich mag diese machtgierigen Typen genauso wenig wie du und vermutlich wird mich mein Vater doch nach Durmstrang stecken und enterben."  
„ Warum sollte er das tun?" James Stimme war immer noch Distanziert.

„ Weil ich nicht beabsichtige nach Slytherin zu gehen." Seine Stimme hatte eine Entschlossenheit die keine Zweifel daran ließ das er sich lieber umbringen würde als zu den Schlangen zu gehen.  
„ Sorry aber ich mag Schwarzmagische Familien nunmal nicht. Familientradition."  
„ Ich weiß, oh Lord James Potter, fünfter seines Names, Träger des Merlinordens dritter Klasse, Ritter des weißen Lichtes und Erbe von Godrics End."  
„ Siehst du was ich meine Remus, DAS möchte ich niemals von dir hören."

„ Der Titel ist sowieso zu lang." Stellte Sirius nüchtern fest.  
Alle drei lachten herzlich und das Eis war gebrochen. Inzwischen war Ruhe in der Halle eingekehrt und ein Mann mit langem Kastanienbraunen Bart erhob sich.  
„ Willkommen, willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Köpfe alle schön leergemacht damit wir sie dieses Jahr wieder vollmachen können. Bevor wir uns dem köstlichen Mahl zuwenden können..." Remus starrte auf die goldenen jedoch leeren Teller und Schüsseln. „ Müssen wir einige Formalitäten erledigen. Zuerst einmal das offiziele, der Wald auf den Ländereien ist für JEDEN Schüler verboten, wer dort erwischt wird kann seine Koffer packen. Er ist einer der gefährlichsten Orte dieses Schlosses und darum werdet ihr diese Maßnahme sicherlich verstehen. Zweitens, Mister Ogg möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen das die wichtigsten 20 Schulregeln an der Tür seines Büros angeschlagen sind, sollte jemand das Bedürfnis haben sie zu studieren.

Alsdann bleibt noch die Auswahlzeremonie die heute ausnahmsweise als zweites drankommt da Professor Mc Gonnagal heute ihr erstes Jahr als stellvertretende Schulleiterin antritt und es noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen gab."  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Mann wieder und vereinzelter Applaus erhob sich. „ So verrückt sieht er gar nicht aus." Murmelte James während ein alter geflickter Hut auf einem dreibeinigen Stuhl in die Halle getragen wurde.  
„ Wer ?"  
„ Dumbledore, bei Merlin bist du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen das du ihn nicht kennst ?"  
„ Beinahe, Dumbledore ist also Schulleiter ?" Er wurde unterbrochen als Mc Gonagall eine lange Liste ausrollte 'Black Sirius'. Der angesprochene betrat das Podium als wäre er bei einem Boxkampf, winkte dem einen oder anderen Mädchen und riss der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin quasi den Hut aus der Hand.  
Minutenlang herrschte Stille dann brach ein lautes 'Gryfindor' aus dem Hut und kaum jemand applaudierte, James war einer der letzten der aufhörte und dann war Sirius auch schon wieder da um das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.  
„ Er ist der größte Magier des letzten Jahrhunderts. Man hat ihm schon dreimal des Ministers angeboten und er ist Leiter des Zaubergamots, das ist unser gesetzesgebendes Organ und gleichzeitig das Gericht. Er hat den mächtigsten Schwarmagier dieses Jahrhunderts besiegt und von diesem Duell schwärmen die Leute immer noch." Holte er weit aus.  
„ Jetzt bombardier ihn doch nicht mit Fakten Blacky, sieh dir mal lieber unsere Mitschüler an." Unterbrach ihn James an einer günstigen Stelle. Er starrte zu einem Mädchen das gerade als 'Evans Lily' aufgerufen worden war. Sie war hübsch, das musste sogar Remus zugeben der sich noch nie viel aus den Mädchen gemacht hatte, ihr rotes Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und selbst aus der Entfernung fingen ihre grünen Augen die Blicke.

Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns brüllte der Hut 'Gryfindor'  
„ Oh danke, danke, danke, lieber Merlin."  
„ Komm und schnapp sie dir Tiger." Witzelte Sirius.  
„ Ihr werdet schon sehen, ich frag sie gleich morgen."  
„ Wenn die mit dir geht lass ich mich von nem Hippogreif treten."  
„ Hör auf sonst sagt sie noch ja nur um zu sehen wie du vermöbelt wirst."  
So ging es fast 10 Minuten dann.  
„ Lupin Remus." Kaum einer wandte ihm einen Blick zu aber das reichte um ihn Nervös zu machen, was wenn er nach Slytherin kam ? Was wenn ihn der Hut gar nicht akzeptierte ? Wenn er jedem verkündete das er ein Werwolf war ?  
Der schwarze Hut rutschte ihm über den Kopf und eine Piepsige Stimme meldete sich zu Wort.  
„ Schauen wir mal, ich sehe du trägst ein großes Geheimnis mit dir herum, eine große Last. Und trotzdem bist du hier. Das ist eindeutig mutig und nicht weise. Du kannst ein Geheimnis bewahren doch dir fehlt die List der Schlangen. Also ein Dachs ? Nein du hast anscheinend schon ein paar Freunde gefunden also würde ich sagen stecken wir dich doch zu ihnen nach GRYFINDOR!" Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in die Halle aus und nicht wenige sprangen auf um zu applaudieren. Ihm kam es so vor als ob Dumbledore ihm zunicken würde als er sich wieder neben James stellte.  
„ Wusste doch das du in Ordnung bist, der Hut ist nicht bei jedem so schnell weißt du ? Bei dem Kerl vor dir hat er fast 5 Minuten gebraucht." Kam es überflüssigerweise von Sirius.

„ Ja schön gemacht Wölfchen." Kam es grinsend von James. Remus verkrampfte sich.  
„ Ich mag Wölfe nicht besonders, liegt wohl an der glorreichen Idee meines Vaters."  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Schließlich brach James sie. „ Na dann halt nicht, hey ich wette wir gewinnen dieses Jahr diesen Hauspokal, soviel neue wie wir dazu bekommen."  
„ Naja auf manche könnte ich verzichten." Knurrte Sirius.

Gerade war ein Junge namens Peter Pettigrew aufgerufen worden und irgendwas gefiel auch Lupin nicht an ihm. Der Hut wandte sich lange, sehr lange bei ihm bis er fast schon beleidigt 'Gryfindor!' ausrief.

„ Och ne und neben uns ist noch Platz, hoffentlich kommt der Depp nicht zu uns." Murrte Sirius.

Flashback Ende.

„ Wir vier, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter und Peter Pettigrew sollten zu einer lebenden Legende in Hogwarts werden, bekannt als die Rumtreiber. Vor allem ich, Sirius und James begannen schon bald das Schloss zu erkunden, ich denke wir haben es besser erforscht als jeder andere Schüler vor und nach uns."  
„ Obwohl sich die Weasley Zwillinge anschicken uns noch zu übertreffen." Korrigierte ihn Sirius grinsend.  
„ Was ich damit sagen wollte, es dauerte natürlich nicht lange bis sie meinem Geheimnis auf die Spur kamen, Dumbledore wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich schon Bescheid und hatte alles arrangiert. Es dauerte ein Jahr bis meine Freunde dahinter kamen warum ich an Vollmond nie in meinem Bett war...

Flashback:  
Das leise Knarren der Diele lies die Gruppe aufhorchen, sofort ließen sie ihr Kartenspiel fallen und schlüpften aus der Tür.  
„ Ihr wisst schon das er einen guten Grund haben könnte was auch immer er tut vor uns zu verstecken ?" Merkte Peter zum wiederholten Male an.

„ Sicher und ich bin ein Flubberwurm, verdammt er hat uns nichtmal verpfiffen als wir Ogg diesen Filibusterknaller ins Büro gesteckt haben. Glaubst du der hat Angst das wir irgendwas gegen ihn verwenden ?"  
„ Würde die Geheimnistuerei erklären Sirius aber trotzdem, er ist unser Freund und Freunde lässt man nicht im Stich. Ist doch offenkundig das er ein Problem hat und Probleme löst man mit drei Hirnen besser als mit einem oder ?"  
„ Und was ist mit mir?" Protestierte Peter.  
„ Dein Hirn reicht gerade mal um bei Binns nicht einzupennen, außerdem muss auch irgendwer Schmiere stehen falls wir in die verbotene Abteilung müssen oder nicht ?"  
Daraufhin schwiegen die drei und folgten dem Schatten ihres Freundes. Zehn Minuten später nahmen sie Kurs auf den verbotenen Wald, Lupin stoppte kurz und keine zehn Sekunden später löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Wald.

„ Ein Mädchen." Kommentierte Peter.

„ Eindeutig ein Mädchen, jetzt sag mir nicht das er mit der Marauder Tradition gebrochen hat ?"  
„ Gehe mit keinem Mädchen aus das du nicht heiraten willst ?"  
„ Nein, verbrüdere dich nicht mit dem Feind. Das Mädel ist zu alt für Hogwarts und zu jung für eine Lehrerin."  
„ Eine Assistentin ?"  
„ Oder jemand aus Hogsmeade, auch wenn ich das weniger glaube."  
„ Gehen wir näher ran, vielleicht hören wir was."  
„ Ich glaube nicht das wir das tun sollten."  
„ Komm schon Peter, das ist ne einmalige Chance."  
Sie holten schnell auf. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten waren sie nahe genug dran um einzelne Worte zu verstehen.  
„ ...ist unruhig diese Nacht, ich glaube nicht das sie mit in den Tunnel sollten Poppy."

„ Aber das ist eine Anweisung von Dumbledore, ich muss die Tür hinter ihnen zu ihrem eigenen Schutz verschließen."  
„ Er hat sich inzwischen mit dem Territorium abgefunden, er ist zwar immer noch wild aber es reicht ihm die Möbel zu zerstören."  
„ Spielen sie das nicht runter, ich hab eindeutige Anweisungen diesbezüglich."  
„ Meinetwegen aber kommen sie nicht mit rein, es ist schon spät und sobald es dunkel wird ist es zu spät."  
„ Ich mache das hier nicht zum ersten mal."  
Sie erreichten einen jungen Baum den die Schüler bereits zu fürchten gelernt hatten, die Peitschende Weide.

Das Mädchen namens Poppy holte einen zusammengefalteten Zollstock aus ihrem Umhang, klappte ihn im Laufen auf und berührte mit ihm schließlich eine bestimmte Wurzel, augenblicklich erstarrte der Baum.

„ Wie hat sie das gemacht ?" Flüsterte Sirius.  
„ Offenbar hat Dumbledore eine Schwachstelle eingebaut, was auch immer die da drin verstecken es ist sehr wertvoll oder gefährlich."  
„ Oder beides." Pflichtete ihm Peter bei.

Sie warteten bis das Mädchen zurück kam und bevor der Baum sich wieder zu regen begann waren die drei im Gang unter dem Baum verschwunden.

„ Ist euch klar was wir da tun ? Wenn die uns erwischen schmeißen die uns raus!" Kam es von Peter.  
„ Remus darf hier anscheinend aus und ein gehen also kann das noch nicht zum Wald gehören." Bemerkte Sirius überflüssigerweise.

„ Warum sollten wir es ihm dann nicht nach tun ?" Grinste James.

Es schien ein riesiger Kaninchenbau zu sein, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor. Wer auch immer den Gang ausgehoben hatte musste den Zauber sehr schlecht beherrschen oder konnte gar nicht zaubern.  
„ Seht ihr diese Balken, das is Muggeltechnik."  
„ Muggeltechnik ? Warum sollte man mit Muggeltechnik arbeiten wenn die Arbeit mit Magie viel einfacher ist ?"  
„ Weil dieser Gang vermutlich unter den Schutzzaubern durchführt. Jede Magie hinterlässt Rückstände und wenn der Alarm darauf reagiert..."  
„ Wäre der Alarm nutzlos, das ist clever." Kam es von Sirius.  
„ Das ist typisch Dumbledore." Pflichtete ihm James bei.

Der Weg schien sich ewig fortzusetzen, fast eine halbe Stunde dauerte es bis der Weg wieder nach oben ging.  
„ Wo bei Merlins Bart sind wir ?"  
„ Ist es dir nichts aufgefallen Sirius ? Wir haben den gleichen Weg wie die Kutschen genommen, jedenfalls von der Richtung her. Ich denke wir sind irgendwo in Hogsmeade." Kam es von James.

Sie betraten ein altes Haus das früher einmal ansehnlich gewesen sein musste aber irgendetwas, besser irgendwer hatte an der Holzvertäfelung, den Vorhängen und dem Mobilar schweren Schaden angerichtet.  
„ Also ich würde sagen was auch immer hier Versteckt ist ist Gefährlich." Bemerkte James.  
„ Wir sollten WIRKLICH nicht hier sein." Quiekte Peter.

„ Ach kommt schon, seid ihr Gryffindors oder Slytherins ? Wo wir schon mal hier sind können wir dieses Haus auch gleich mal erkunden, außerdem wenn es hier etwas gefährliches gibt müssen wir Remus davor schützen, das is unsere Pflicht als Freunde oder nicht ?"  
„ Du hast recht Sirius, lass uns unserem Namen etwas Ehre machen." Stimmte James grinsend zu.

Ein Knarren im ersten Stock erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„ Remus oder Gefahr ?" murmelte Sirius.  
„ Kopf oder Zahl Sirius ?"  
„ Zahl natürlich, du weißt ich kann Bagnolds Visage nicht ab." Grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

James kramte tatsächlich eine Galleone aus seinem Umhang und warf sie gekonnt in die Luft.  
Genauso gekonnt fing er sie auch wieder und seufzte. „ Zahl, sieht so aus als ob wir nach schauen sollten."

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie zur Tür und Sirius stieß sie in bester Aurorenmanier auf.

Auf dem Bett hatte sich Remus Lupin niedergelegt und betrachtete seine Freunde mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Ärger und Panik.  
„ Ihr, ihr solltet nicht hier sein."  
„ Wir wollten einfach nicht bis zum Sankt. Nimmerleins Tag warten."  
Remus seufzte: „ Ja ich hätte es schon längst sagen sollen aber ich hatte Angst versteht ihr ? Angst das ihr mich hassen würdet wie all die anderen."  
„ Ach komm schon, solange du kein verdammter Schwarzmagier bist kann ich dir glaub ich alles verzeihen." Ereiferte sich Sirius.  
„ Mir geht es ähnlich." Meldete sich James zu Wort.

„ Das sagt ihr jetzt, ihr wisst ja noch nicht mal wer ich bin."  
„ Dann rück mal damit raus."  
„ Ihr werdet es gleich sehen, zieht eure Stäbe, ihr werdet sie brauchen fürchte ich."

Durch das Fenster fiel silbern schimmerndes Mondlicht und Remus begann unartikuliert zu Stöhnen und zu zucken.  
„ Ich glaub wir sollten tun was er sagt. Den Schocker auf drei ?"

„ Auf drei." Stimmte Sirius zu.

Alle drei rollten ihre Roben zurück und zielten mit ihren Stäben auf den immer noch zuckenden Remus. Seine Figur schien zu wachsen, seine Nase verlängerte sich, überall sprossen Haare.

„ EINS!" Allmählich erhob sich Remus, war das immer noch ihr Freund ?"  
„ZWEI!" Er nahm jetzt die drei Freunde wahr, ihnen blieben wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Sekunden.

„ STUPOR!" Donnerte es aus drei Kehlen, zwei Armdicke Strahlen und ein schwächerer Schocker trafen den Werwolf mitten in die Brust, er wankte und brach schließlich zusammen.  
„ Wow, jetzt kann ich verstehen warum uns das Remus nie erzählt hat." Geschockt wischte sich Sirius den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„ Jep, scheint etwas Moony zu sein." Pflichtete ihm James bei.

Flashback Ende:

„ Und so bekam ich als erster der vier Marauder meinen Namen. Das war wohl der Beginn einer sehr engen Freundschaft. Wir dachten nichts könnte uns jemals trennen." Schloss Remus seine Erzählung.

„ Tja, war eine wunderschöne Zeit damals doch leider sollte es nicht so bleiben." Pflichtete ihm Sirius bei.

Tbc :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 Wie es weiter ging:

Remus machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.

„ Ihr müsst Wissen, Voldemort begann mit seinem Krieg kurz nachdem wir nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, es waren schwere Zeiten, gesellschaftliche Unruhen, jeder der auch nur im Verdacht Schwarzmagisch zu sein wurde gejagt. Es waren grausame Zeiten aber Hogwarts war so etwas wie eine Oase. Meine Freunde setzten es sich in den Kopf mir zu helfen. Als Menschen konnten sie nicht in meiner Nähe bleiben also taten sie das einzig mögliche, sie wurden Animagi. Es dauerte drei Jahre aber schließlich schafften sie es. Sirius war 'Tatze' ein Wolfshund den ihr ja schon kennen gelernt habt. Dein Vater Harry war Krone, ein Hirschanimagus was seinem Charakter wohl am nächsten kam. Peter war Wurmschwanz und selbst seine Animagus Form als Ratte war bezeichnend für ihn. Zusammen erkundeten wir das Schloss vermutlich besser als jeder andere. Wir lebten ein Leben weit weg vom Krieg, sicher wir merkten das der Lehrplan umgestellt wurde, wir wurden darüber informiert das eine Einheit Auroren das Schloss bewachte doch wir dachten uns nichts dabei. Bis zu unserem ersten Hogsmeade Ausflug im fünften Jahr.

Flashback:

„ Gibs auf Krone, sie will einfach nichts von dir." Zum wiederholten streute Sirius 'Tatze' Black nun bereits mit wachsender Begeisterung Salz in die Wunden seines besten Freundes.  
„ Vielleicht sollte er es ihr nicht so auf die Nase binden." Fügte Remus hinzu.

„ Jungs, es liegt daran das sie nicht eine von vielen sein will nur um 2 Monate später abgestoßen zu werden." Meldete sich ein blondes Mädchen ins Gespräch der 3 Rumtreiber ein. Sie war bei Sirius untergehakt, die Rumtreiber hatten sich schon fast an ihre Präsenz gewöhnt da sie die erste war die es geschafft hatte länger als 2 Wochen mit Sirius zusammen zu bleiben, genau war es schon fast ein Jahr.

„ Jetzt geht das schon wieder los, das ist zwei Wochen her Eli, Krone ist schon längst über sie weg stimmt ? Ich meine bedeutet sie dir noch irgendwas ?"  
„ Soll das ein Witz sein ? Die hat sich an mich rangeschmissen weil sie eine Wette gewinnen sollte mit allen Quidditchspielern von Gryffindor zu flirten."  
„ Und trotzdem hat das nen Monat gehalten. Ich meine die Sache mit Lucy wird sie nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."  
„ Hieß sie nicht Sarah ? Außerdem Lily HASST sie."  
„ Trotzdem, sie sieht was passiert wenn man mit dir zusammen ist Krone und sie hieß Emma." Grinste Remus.

„ Naja, jedenfalls beim nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende werd ich sie wieder fragen."

„ Sonst wär die Woche auch nicht vollständig Krone, jede Woche fragst du sie doch mindestens ein halbes dutzend mal nach einem Date." Meldete sich Peter zu Wort, er war die meiste Zeit hinter den vieren hergeschlichen und hatte erst in den letzten Minuten aufgeschlossen, jetzt wo sie kurz vor Hogsmeade waren.  
„ Da stimm ich dir Ausnahmsweise zu, das ist so als ob Slughorn aufhören würde irgendwenn zu bevorzugen." Stimmte ihm Sirius zu.  
„ Oder als ob Sprout plötzlich mal nett wäre." Fiel Remus ein.

„ Und es bestätigt nur das Bild das sie von dir hat Krone. Du bist nun mal nicht gerade der Typ für langfristige Beziehungen. Glaub mir ich erkenne einen Gleichgesinnten." Kam es von Sirius  
„ Aber bei ihr wäre das was anderes."  
„ Das sagst du JETZT, aber was sagst du in 2 Wochen ? Oder einem Monat ? Wenn der erste Rausch verflogen ist."  
„ Sie gibt mir ja nicht mal die Chance..."  
„ Und genau das ist das Problem. Beweis ihr das du sie nicht betrügen wirst oder du sie nach einem Monat abservierst. Dann sagt sie vielleicht mal ja." Remus Grinsen war schon fast etwas zu breit.

Inzwischen hatten sie die ersten Häuser erreicht. Es war noch früh am Morgen und die meisten Schüler waren noch beim Frühstücken, lediglich der dritte Jahrgang hatte es kaum erwarten endlich nach Hogsmeade zu dürfen und war fast vollständig im Dorf unterwegs.

„ Was haltet ihr erst mal von einem Bummel durch die Buchstraße ? Danach bekommt Moony bestimmt wieder Kohldampf und..."  
„ Augenblick mal meistens bist du das doch Tatze der Jammert er hätte Hunger."  
„ Jedenfalls sollten wir danach in die Drei Besen einkehren."  
„ Bin ich auch dafür, danach können wir zu Zonko und dann will unser weiblicher Ravenclaw Anhang sicher in den großen Buchladen an der Hauptstraße nicht wahr ?" Nahm James den Faden wieder auf bevor die beiden sich ernsthaft streiten konnten.

„ Oh sicher, hört sich nach nem guten Plan a..." Ein lauter Knall ließ die fünf zusammen zucken.  
Sofort ließen sie sich auf den Boden fallen wobei Peter von James und Eli von Sirius mitgeschleift wurde. Der Blitz jagte nur wenige Zentimeter über ihre Haare hinweg und schlug in dem Haus hinter ihnen ein.

Es explodierte mit einem lauten Knall und Holzsplitter stoben in alle Richtungen.

„ Todesser, wie ich sie hasse." Stöhnend erhob sich Sirius halb und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
„ Und wie immer kein Auror in der Nähe. Sieht so aus als müssten wir denen mal wieder in den Arsch treten Tatze. Peter, bring Eli zum Schloss und informiere die Auroren." James Stimme verriet in keiner Silbe Angst und nur die wenigsten wussten das es keine Schauspielerei war. Was ihn mit Sirius mehr als alles andere verband war die Abneigung gegenüber Schwarzmagier seit er alt genug zu verstehen wieso er nicht wie andere Großeltern besaß, keine Onkel oder Cousinen. Zusammen mit seinen Eltern war er der letzte Potter, alle anderen waren im Krieg gegen Grindelwald gefallen, vor fast 30 Jahren.

Sein Vater war Auror geworden und seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatte er den Traum es seinem Vater eines Tages gleichzutun. Er trainierte mehr als alle anderen und nun bekam er die Chance sein Talent einzusetzen.

Ein schneller Schocker schickte den Verursacher der Hausexplosion auf die Bretter. Remus hatte sich inzwischen zu den beiden gesellt und die drei bauten sich in Dreiecksformation auf, Rücken an Rücken während die Todesser immer mehr wurden.

Fluch um Fluch jagten sie gegen die schwarzen Umhänge während die kleineren Schüler das weite suchten.

„ Der Schwarzhaarige gehört mir." Diese kalte Stimme kannte Krone nur zu gut.

„ Malfoy !"  
„ Potter, nun so sieht man sich wieder. Es hat sich wohl nichts geändert."  
„ Und ihr buckelt immer noch vor eurem sogenannten Lord." Meldete sich Tatze zu Wort.  
„ In der Tat, es hat sich nichts geändert. Macnair, verfolg die beiden. Ich will das Mädchen lebend."  
„ Nur über meine Leiche Malfoy. IMPERDIMENTA!" Donnerte Sirius.

Der blonde lächelte nur hinter seiner Maske und machte einen schon fast provokant langsamen Ausfallschritt bevor er einen weiteren Sprengzauber auf die Gruppe jagte.  
„ Du warst schon immer besser im Schöntun als im Duellieren, ich hätte mir schon längst eine Deckung gesucht." Spie Krone bevor die nächste Salve Schocker 4 unbeteiligte Todesser traf.  
„ Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen wenn die Maus schon in der Falle sitzt ? Ihr wisst es nur noch nicht." Das Gegenfeuer der Todesser war zum großen Teil abgebrochen, sie schlossen den Kreis um die vier immer enger und nur Malfoy schickte weiter Flüche.  
„ Träum weiter."  
„ Immer wieder dieser Gryffindor-Mut, wir sind 20 gegen euch 3. Ergebt euch und vielleicht verschonen wir euch sogar. Ergebt euch und schwört dem Lord die Treue und ihr werdet weiterleben."  
„ Niemals, es gibt wenig Dinge für die ich sterben würde aber ich werde nicht zum Verräter." Entgegnete Tatze emotional.

Malfoy lächelte nur wissend während er den nächsten Fluch losschickte.  
Schneller und schneller wurden die Schlagabtausche doch was auch immer die drei taten, stets war Malfoy einen Schritt schneller.

So vergingen zehn Minuten im Kreis der Todesser bis ein spitzer Schrei die Stille durchbrach.

„ Nein ihr verdammten Mistkerle!" Sirius schien alle versteckten Kraftreserven zu aktivieren, das lächeln war Malfoy inzwischen vergangen und er kämpfte nun ernsthaft. Trotzdem kam er aus der Defensive nicht mehr hinaus.

Der Kreis brach wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen auseinander und der Kampf wurde aus dem Dorf hinausgetragen.

„ Merk dir meine Worte Malfoy, diesmal wirst du zahlen, kein Daddy der für dich in die Bresche springen kann." Ein weiterer Schocker flog knapp über Malfoys Platinblonden Haarschopf hinweg.

„ Keine Galleonen die alle deine Probleme lösen können!" Diesmal zerbrach der Schild unter lauten getöse.

„ Kein Lord der dir den Arsch retten kann !" In letzter Sekunde konnte sich Malfoy auf den Boden werfen.  
Ein heiseres Lachen durch schnitt die Luft und ließ Sirius eine Sekunde innehalten.

„ Da siehst du es Macnair, besiegt von einem Schulkind, ich hab doch gesagt das er eine Lusche ist."  
Drei Zauberstäbe wirbelten herum und deuteten auf 2 Männer in den Masken der Todesser und in der Mitte hielten sie

„ Eli!"  
„ Einen Schritt weiter und sie ist tot Black. Obwohl das ein Amüsanter Kampf war. Du wärst eine Bereicherung für unsere Sache..."

„ Niemals, ich bin kein Schwarzmagier."  
„ Du hast keine Ahnung was du sagst. Du hast keine Ahnung warum die schwarze Magie immer mächtiger sein wird als eure so beschworene Lichtmagie. Magie speist sich nicht nur aus Macht und Worten nein, Gefühle spielen die wichtigste Rolle. Hass, Wut, Furcht, das sind die Hauptelemente der Magie. Auch du wirst das bald erkennen junger Orion."

„ Leere Phrasen..."  
„ So ? Ohne die Furcht wärst du niemals stark genug gewesen unseren lieben Lucius zu besiegen. Nun werde ich dir zeigen was der Hass bewerkstelligen kann. Avada Kedavra !"  
Ein armdicker, grüner Blitz löste sich aus den Stab und erreichte weniger als einer Sekunde den Körper der Ravenclawschülerin.

„ NEIN ! DU VERDAMMTER MÖRDER DU..."  
„ Was willst du jetzt tun ? Willst du mich Foltern ? Mich töten ? In hunderte Stücke fluchen ? Ja das ist der richtige Weg, so lernst du die wahre Macht der Magie. Nur so weißt du wie es sich anfühlt ein WAHRER Magier zu sein."  
„ Nein das wäre zu einfach aber eins sage ich dir, eines Tages werde ich dich finden, eines Tages wirst du deine gerechte Strafe erhalten, nicht von meiner Hand sondern von den Dementoren. Ich sagte doch, ich bin kein Schwarzmagier."

„ Das werden wir sehen, so sehr du dich sträubst, du kannst diese Macht nicht verleugnen junger Black, wir werden uns wiedersehen und dann wirst du eine Entscheidung treffen." Und mit diesem Worten verschwand der unbekannte, Mac Nair auf den Fersen.

Flashback Ende,

Teilweise hatte Remus nicht mehr weitererzählen können und Sirius hatte die Begegnung mit dem Todesser fast alleine erzählt.  
„ Ich habe diesen Kerl nie wieder getroffen aber ich habe meine Meinung nie geändert, deswegen bin ich später Auror geworden und der Tod von James und Lily hat mich darin nur noch bestärkt. Inzwischen hätte ich Leiter eines SKTs sein können aber ich wollte immer im Außendienst bleiben und irgendwann werd ich diesen Kerl erwischen."

„ Sie hat dir wirklich etwas bedeutet nicht wahr ?" Es war das erste mal das sich das Rothaar zu Wort meldete.

„ Mehr als andere, wahrscheinlich hätte ich irgendwann mit ihr eine Familie gegründet und alles wäre anders gekommen."  
Remus nickte nur leicht.

„ Er war danach vollkommen verändert, kaum noch Frauengeschichten, kaum noch Streiche. Danach ist Sirius viel ernster geworden. Bis heute."  
„ Es gibt nun einmal Dinge die Menschen verändern." Stimmte der junge schwarz haarige zu.

„ Verstehst du jetzt warum wir tun was wir tun ? Warum wir gegen die Todesser und alle ihre Verbündeten und damit auch gegen die Werwölfe kämpfen ?"  
„ Ich beginne es zu verstehen und auch warum ihr mich nicht umgebracht habt. Ich erinnere euch an ihn oder ?"  
„ An Krone ? Ja und nein, vom äußeren vielleicht aber es gibt auch Unterschiede. James wäre schon längst aufgesprungen und hätte versucht diesen Todesser zu finden. Er wäre nie so lange sitzen geblieben und hätte sich das angehört. Die Ähnlichkeit war vielleicht mit ausschlaggebend aber der Hauptgrund war ein anderer." Remus war leicht zusammengezuckt bevor er begonnen hatte zu sprechen.

„ Ein anderer Grund ?"  
„ Du bist eine lebende Legende, ein Hoffnungsschimmer für alle die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben und nun gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Deine Eltern wurden von Voldemort persönlich ermordet aber das Hauptziel warst du. Aus Gründen die nur er selbst kannte wollte er dich aus dem Weg räumen, dich ein kleines Kind. Er schaffte es nicht und der Fluch wurde auf ihn zurückgeschleudert. So verschwand er vor 8 Jahren spurlos. Viele glauben er ist gestorben doch wir vom Orden glauben das er nur untergetaucht ist, zu schwach um wieder Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten."  
„ Na toll." War das einzige was der Schwarzhaarige herausbringen konnte.

„ Du wirst also vermutlich ein normales Leben führen können selbst wenn es dieses kleine pelzige Problem nicht geben würde. Aber zumindest für mich und Sirius wirst du immer ein normales Kind sein, der Sohn von James und Lily, nicht mehr."

Der schwarzhaarige nickte nur.

„ Was ist aus diesen Peter geworden, es waren doch vier Rumtreiber und gestorben ist nur einer."

Remus seufzte hörbar aber Sirius war schneller. „ Peter Pettigrew ist ein verlogender Verräter, wenn ich eine Ratte nennen würde wäre das noch eine Beleidigung für alle anderen Ratten dieser Welt. Vermutlich ab seinem sechsten Schuljahr hat er für Voldemort spioniert und er war später Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern, er hat sie und ihr Versteck an Voldemort verraten. Später war er dabei wie die Longbottoms bis in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden, zum Glück kamen wir rechtzeitig um sie zu schnappen bevor sie sich ihr Kind vornehmen konnten. Das war ein Jahr nach dem du verschwunden warst."

„ Zumindest hat seine Animagusform zu ihm gepasst." Bemerkte Remus bitter.  
„ Er sitzt also in Askaban ?"  
„ Ich wünschte das wäre so, er ist verschwunden bevor wir ihn schocken konnten. Wir haben ihn nie wieder gefunden."

„ Ich werd euch bescheid sagen wenn sich hier einmal ein Rattenanimagus blicken lässt." Der schwarzhaarige lachte wieder einmal humorlos.

„ Also schön, wenn es nicht wichtiges mehr gibt dann könnt ihr euch wieder auf eure Lichtung verziehen." Sirius Grinsen war aufgesetzt, ihm setzte das Thema Pettigrew immer noch zu.

„ Dafür ist es glaub ich zu spät, es ist schon spät und wenn ich mich nicht irre dürften wir heute Nacht wieder Vollmond haben." Bemerkte Harry trocken.

Tbc :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9 Nächtliche Spaziergänge und buschige Haare:

Darauf gab es nichts mehr zu sagen, Sirius wusste noch aus eigener Erfahrung wie schlimm diese Nächte werden konnten und er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie schmerzhaft diese Verwandlungen für die Beteiligten waren. Auch wenn geteiltes Leid in diesem Fall wohl halbes Leid war, das war wohl auch einer der Gründe warum sich die Werwolfrudel gebildet hatten.

„ Dann solltet ihr euch wohl bald zurückziehen, es wird bald dunkel." Stellte Remus resigniert fest.

„ Wo sollen sie denn hin ? Sie können nicht auf die Lichtung, nicht in ihrer verwandelten Form und wir haben keinen geeigneten Räume im Schloss."  
„ Das ist doch noch einfach, die Heulende Hütte dürfte groß genug sein oder nicht ?"  
„ Die Heulende Hütte ? Moony du weißt nicht wie Werwölfe auf fremde Artgenossen reagieren und ich bin nur ein einziger Hund, ich kann euch nicht alle drei unter Kontrolle halten."  
„ Aber wir können es, ist eines der ersten Dinge die wir lernen, wie können wir unsere Wolfsformen kontrollieren." Bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige trocken.  
„ Das ist unmöglich!"  
„ Nein, ihr seht die Werwolfverwandlungen als eine Art Krankhiet an, es ist eher wie eine zweite Haut, wie ein natürlicher Animagus. Meister ihrer Form schaffen das auch."  
„ Natürliche Animagi ?" Remus klappte fast die Kinnlade hinunter.  
„ Das ist nicht so unmöglich, in den Wnndlerclans ist das noch viel verbreiterter als bei den Werwölfen. Besonders bei den geborenen Wölfen tritt das auf aber es gibt auch Quereinsteiger die das schaffen." Erläuterte das Rothaar.

„ Also schön, ihr beherrscht eure Wölfe, wie ?"  
„ Disziplin, Meditation aber vor allem lassen wir den Wolf einige Freiheiten. Wir sträuben uns nicht gegen die Verwandlung sondern begrüßen ihn eher wie einen alten Freund."

„ Ihn betrachtet also als Teil von euch selbst ?" Staunte Sirius.  
„ Das reicht bei weitem nicht sondern ist nur der erste Schritt. Das dauert Jahre bis man so weit ist und bis dahin wird man von anderen Wölfen bewacht. Bei mir hat es 5 Jahre gedauert, Feuerhaar war etwas schneller."  
„ 5 Jahre ? Das ist wahnsinn, wir mussten 3 Jahre Bücher wälzen und trainieren um auch nur Animagi zu werden."  
„ Ist im Prinzip dasselbe, ihr lernt eure innere Form kennen und lernt euch in sie zu verwandeln, ihr überspringt nur den teil mit der Selbstbeherrschung weil ihr euch nicht unkontrolliert verwandeln könnt." Erklärte die Rothaarige cool als wäre es nichts besonderes einen Werwolf im Zaum zu halten.  
„ Aber wenn ihr euch so beherrschen könnt, wieso tut ihr dann solche Dinge?"  
Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen verdunkelte sich.  
„ Wir sind Rudeltiere,wenn uns etwas bedroht oder wir auf die Jagd gehen müssen wir uns nicht zurückhalten weil wir wahrscheinlich keine anderen Werwölfe oder Wandler verletzen. Das gleiche würde vermutlich für die Zauberer gelten wenn sie uns akzeptieren würden."  
Sirius schluckte, er hatte gewusst das das ein wunder Punkt war aber sich vorzustellen das diese Wölfe so etwas wie ein funktionierendes Sozialsystem haben könnten war doch zu viel.

„ Das Rudel ist mehr ein Zwecksbündnis, sie sind so etwas wie eine Familie, sie jagen zusammen, sie leben zusammen und sie kümmern sich um die anderen Mitglieder wenn sie krank oder verletzt sind." Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte den ungläubigen Blick von Sirius bemerkt.  
„ Und wir halten bis der Tod uns trennt. Deswegen nehmen wir es auch so übel wenn Artgenossen gejagt werden." Vollendete der Schwarzhaarige.  
„ Aber die Brutalität innerhalb des Rudels, das habe ich doch selbst erlebt." Murmelte Remus.  
„ In einer Familie gibt es doch auch immer wieder Streit oder nicht ? Wir tragen das nun mal eher mit Taten statt mit Worten aus. Trotzdem würde kein Wolf ohne trifftigen Grund einen anderen Wolf töten, meistens wegen Verrat am Rudel."  
„ Verrat am Rudel ? So wie es Miss Weasley getan hat ?"  
„ So wie es Feuerhaar und ich getan haben ja, wir haben das Rudel verlassen egal ob freiwillig oder nicht. Jeder Werwolf würde uns vermutlich jetzt dafür töten."  
„ Das ist barbarisch ich weiß aber ich hab die Regeln nicht gemacht." Merkte das rothaarige Mädchen an.

„ Das ist doch unmenschlich, gibt es keine Möglichkeit in das Rudel zurückzukehren ?"  
„ Eine gäbe es, durch das Wort des Alpha Wolfes können selbst Verräter begnadigt werden und wieder in das Rudel aufgenommen werden aber die meisten Wölfe bringen einen um bevor man zum Alpha Wolf kommt, und selbst wenn, er vergibt nur in äußerst seltenen Fällen."

Das traf nun die beiden erwachsenen ins Mark.  
„ Brutale Wesen, brutale Regeln." Seufzte Sirius resigniert.  
„ In der Tat und trotzdem würden sie niemals gefangene machen, wer sich im Kampf bewährt wird in das Rudel aufgenommen. Ob er das will oder nicht."  
„ Ihr verwandelt Gegner in Werwölfe?"  
„ Wenn sie sich bewähren natürlich. Allerdings erst wenn der Kampf gewonnen ist, der Biss ist nur der erste Teil der Verwandlung, das braucht Zeit sonst würden wir ständig Amok-Wölfe erschaffen." Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es Sirius wieder.

„ Wir sollten aufbrechen, der Mond geht bald auf." Murmelte Remus mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Auch die andern beiden Wölfe hatten die Nähe des Vollmondes gespürt.

„ Wird auch langsam wieder Zeit die beiden rauszulassen, meiner wurde schon richtig ungeduldig." Das erste mal hörte man den Schwarzhaarigen wirklich lachen. Die beiden Kinder schienen plötzlich bester Laune zu sein.

Denn ganzen Weg bis zur Peitschenden Weide witzelten die beiden und schienen die beiden Erwachsenen hinter sich konsequent zu ignorieren.

„ Sieh dir die beiden an Moony, vollkommen verändert, heute morgen hätte mich Harry wahrscheinlich noch angegriffen."  
„ Die meinten das wahrscheinlich ernst." Stöhnte Remus, die Verwandlung würde innerhalb der nächsten Stunde beginnen und allmählich regte sich der Werwolf in ihm. Sirius nickte nur und verwandelte sich wieder in den Wolfshund. Mit einer Lässigkeit die man bei seiner Größe niemals erwartet hätte wich er den Hieben der Weide aus und berührte den Knoten. Mit frischem Elan verschwanden die vier in den tiefen Tunnel und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig oben an. „ Miss Weasley, ich denke sie wollen ein eigenes Zimmer ?" Sirius hatte genug Verwandlungen mit angesehen um zu sehen was mit der Kleidung geschah wenn man sich in einen Wolf verwandelte.

„ Warum ? Die gab es im Clan auch nie."

Sirius seufzte einfach nur, wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso schlafen wenn sich die drei zurückverwandelten.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung begannen sich die beiden Kinder wie selbstverständlich auszuziehen.  
„ Was ?"  
„ Glauben sie wir hatten im Clan soviel Kleidung das wir sie einmal im Monat sprengen konnten ?" Gab der Schwarzhaarige angriffslustig zurück.

Remus hatte sich inzwischen auf eine Pritsche gelegt und begann ebenfalls seinen Umhang abzulegen.

Sirius seufzte und drehte sich demonstrativ um, er war zwar einiges gewohnt aber das war eindeutig zuviel. Das war zwar eine billigere Methode als die verzauberte Kleidung die sich automatisch jeder Form anpasste aber es war wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„ Legt euch an, die Verwandlungen können ziemlich schmerzhaft sein." Remus Worte waren durch die zusammengepressten Zähne kaum noch zu verstehen.

Die beiden nickten und ließen sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder. Kaum das Remus diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte begann es.

Er begann zu zucken und der Schmerz äußerte sich in einem schrecklichen Heulen das nur entfernt an einen Wolf erinnerte. Sirius schauderte bei diesem Heulen immer noch so wie früher, man konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Seufzend verwandelte er sich wieder in seine Animagusgestalt.

Die Kinder verzogen keine Miene, sie schienen einfach nur zu wachsen, fast sofort begannen auf ihren Körpern Haare zu sprießen, die Schnauzen entstanden und die Ärme verlängerten sich. Fast eine Minute dauerte die Verwandlung dann standen ein grauhaariger, ein schwarzhaariger und ein rötlich-brauner Wolf und ein schwarzhaariger Wolfshund im Raum. Der graue Wolf setzte sofort zum Angriff an aber wie einer stürzten die andern beiden Wölfe auf ihn und drückten ihn zu Boden als wäre er nur ein Mehlsack. Unbeeindruckt davon schüttelte der Wolf die beiden Angreifer ab und ging nun selbst zum Angriff über. Es war ein gnadenloser Kampf und schon bald bluteten alle drei aus mindestens einem halben dutzend Wunden. Auch der Wolfshund hatte sich inzwischen dazwischen geworfen doch im Adrenalinrasuch konnte der graue nicht mehr zwischen fremden und vertrauten Gerücehn unterscheiden und ein gut gelandeter Schlag des grauen Wolfs ließ ihn gegen die Wand fliegen wo er bewusstlos liegenblieb. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ging der graue Wolf nun auf die beiden fremden Eindringlinge zu und der Kampf entbrannte von neuem. Schlag auf Schlag tauschten die drei aus. Trotzdem verlor der graue Wolf nach und nach an Boden bis sie kurz vor der Wand waren an der Tatze bewusstlos liegen geblieben war. Bevor der graue noch einmal Ausbrechen konnte nagelte der Schwarze ihn an der Wand fest während die rot-braune Wölfin sich im Bein verbiss. Der schwarzhaarige knurrte einmal Angriffslustig und der grauhaarige versuchte mit aller Kraft die ihm noch verblieben war auszubrechen, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Schließlich senkte er seinen Kopf, er hatte damit seine Sitiuation im 'Rudel' akzeptiert und sofort wurde er von seinen Bewachern freigegeben. Unter den immer noch wachsamen Augen der beiden Sieger legte er sich hin, leckte seine Wunden und schlief bald darauf ein. Die beiden verbliebenden Wölfe kuschelten sich aneinander und leckten sich ebenfalls ihre Wunden während dem gerade erst aufgenommenen grauen Wolf keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit gezollt wurde. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten waren die drei Eingeschlafen und nur das gleichmäßige Atmen der vier Kämpfer erfüllte nun noch die Hütte. Es wäre ein friedliches Bild gewesen wenn nicht der halbe Raum verwüstet gewesen wäre. Nun Werwölfe waren Brutale Wesen und sie brauchten brutale Regeln.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Fenster kamen regten sich die beiden jungen Werwölfe als erstes, sie waren schon halb angezogen als sich Remus als drittes regte und sich die Zerstörung betrachtete.  
„ Wie lange ?"  
„ Etwa eine halbe Stunde, hätte nicht gedacht das ein Hauswolf so stark werden kann." Kam es nüchtern von dem schwarzhaarigen der sich grad wieder seine Robe überwarf.

„ Ihr habt mich aber auch ganz schön zugerichtet, wo habt ihr das ?"  
„ Gelernt ? Nun wenn man Schüler wird muss man seine Qualitäten in einem Zweikampf beweisen, ich habe Greyback selbst und Feuerhaar hier den Hauptmann von Greybacks Leibgarde besiegt."  
„ Und wo ist Sirius ?"  
„ Der Wolfshund hatte weniger glück, sauberer Schlag übrigens, denke mal der wird noch ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen."  
Remus nickte nur schwer, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Inzwischen regte sich auch Sirius und verwandelte sich in seine Menschengestalt zurück, seine Kleidung hatte sich zwar mitverwandelt doch sie war auch an einigen stellen zerrissen, er sah insgesammt schlimmer aus als die anderen drei, auch weil Werwölfe als magische Wesen schneller heilten.

„ Oh man, hat sich wer das Nummerschild von dem Hippogreif gemerkt ? Muss wohl mal zu Pomfrey und einen Anti-Kater bestel, oh verdammt."  
„ Auch wieder unter den Lebenden Tatze ? Wir vier haben hier gestern ein ziemliches Chaos angerichtet."  
„ Allerdings hätte genauso gut ein Angriff der Todesser sein können. Uargh, ich glaub heute bin ich zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen."  
„ Allerdings, das war heftig heute Nacht, lasst uns am besten gleich zum Frühstück obwohl sie sollten erst mal neue Klamotten anziehen." Die Spur eines Lächelns flog über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

So gingen die drei ohne Sirius zum Frühstück der noch relativ leer war, erst zwei Lehrer waren anwesend und mit am Tisch saß ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haar. Den Geruch erkannten die beiden sofort.

Das Mädchen musste die beiden interessiert aus intelligenten Augen in denen man trotzdem noch den Schmerz der vergangenen Tag erkennen konnte.

„ Morgen Albus, Minerva, Hermine." Grüßte der alte Werwolf zurückhaltend.

„ Guten morgen Remus, Miss Weasley, Mister Potter. Setzen sie sich doch." Der Direktor ließ sich durch die Anspannung nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, innerlich jedoch verkrampfte er sich.

Remus war am schnellsten und setzte sich neben Minerva Mc Gonnagal, die Professorin für Verwandlung zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

So blieb den beiden Kindern nur die Möglichkeit sich neben das Mädchen zu setzen.

„ Potter, irgendwo kenn ich diesen Namen, Hermine Granger übrigens."  
„ Die erwachsenen nennen mich Harry James Potter. Mein Beileid."

„ Ginny Weasley, tut mir leid was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist."  
„ Woher ? Remus hat es euch erzählt nicht wahr ?"  
„ Er hat es erwähnt ja, schreckliche Sache war das." Murmelte das rothaarige Mädchen mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

„ Die werden schon die bekommen die das getan haben und sie werden in Askaban landen."  
„ Werden sie nicht, wenn das Ministerium sie in die Finger bekommt werden sie das Gefängnis niemals lebend erreichen. Das waren Werwölfe."  
„ Nicht Lebend ?"  
„ Jeder Auror, jeder Zauber würde einen Werwolf eher umbringen bevor er ihn ans Ministerium übergibt. Das ist leider so."  
„ Egal ob der einen Werwolf etwas getan hat oder nicht ?"  
„ Genau, die fragen gar nicht erst danach wen der Werwolf getötet hat, sie nehmen es einfach nur an."  
„ Das, das ist..." Sie stockte.  
„ Gerecht ?" half der Schwarzhaarige aus.  
„ Barbarisch." Vollendete Hermine.  
„ Willkommen im Club, aber was würdest du tun wenn du einen Werwolf vor dir hättest ?"  
„ Das kommt darauf an, wenn er mich angreift würde ich versuchen mich zu verteidigen, wenn er verwandelt wäre würde ich ihn angreifen aber als Mensch ? Ich wüsste es nicht."  
„ Du würdest ihn nicht töten ?"  
„ Wozu denn ? Das macht meine Eltern auch nicht lebendig. Was würdest du tun ?"  
„ Ich würde ihn bedauern."  
„ Hm, interessante Einstellung würde ich sagen, wo sind eure Eltern ?"  
„ Tot, seit 6 Jahren. Einer der letzten Morde."  
„ Sind noch nicht da, sie müssten eigentlich morgen kommen."  
„ Warte mal, jetzt weiß ich wieder woher ich den Namen kannte, du bist Harry Potter. Der Junge der Überlebte."  
„ Ja und ich hasse den Namen jetzt schon also versuch ihn bitte zu vermeiden."  
„ Mein Beileid, ich meine ich würde wahrscheinlich irre werden wenn ich ständig verfolgt werden würde."  
„ Glaub mir du kennst den Rest der Geschichte noch nicht."  
„ Es hieß eigentlich das du gestorben wärst, kurz nachdem Du Weißt..."  
„ Voldemort, nenn ihn lieber Voldemort. Nun ich war 8 Jahre verschwunden aber tot ? Nein nicht das ich wüsste."

„ Du bist also bei einer Muggelfamilie untergekommen ?"  
„ Muggelfamilie ? Schön wäre es, wir wurden von Todessern entführt und erst vor ein paar Tagen befreit. Sie wussten zum Glück nicht wer wir waren, sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt."  
„ Oh man, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte die Todesser aber nicht so eingeschätzt."  
„ Die sind nicht alle so Radikal, viele haben die Vorstellung das sie Kinder noch Umdrehen können, meistens klappt das auch. Vielleicht auch bei uns wenn sie uns getrennt hätten." Die Lüge war ihm einfach über die Lippen gekommen, fast schon zu einfach.  
„ Und was passiert jetzt mit dir ? Ich meine bleibst du weiter in Hogwarts ?"  
„ Wahrscheinlich, Ginny wird wahrscheinlich zu ihrer Familie ziehen aber was mit mir passiert ? Keine Ahnung." Er hatte kurz beim Namen gestockt, hatte schon fast Feuerhaar auf den Lippen aber schließlich hatte er sich noch zusammenreißen können.

„ Ich denke sie hätten nichts dagegen dich erstmal aufzunehmen." Mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein. Sein Lächeln wirkte ehrlich aber innerlich fragte er sich wohin sich dieser Junge entwickeln würde. Allerdings hatte er ihm eine hervorragende Ausrede für die Medien geliefert die wesentlich besser aufgenommen werden würde als die Wahrheit.

In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und eine Gruppe von 6 Rotschöpfen bahnte sich einen Weg zum Tisch.

„ Arthur, was verschafft mir die frühe..." Doch weiter kam er nicht.

Die Rotschöpfe hatten die drei Kinder entdeckt.

„ Das ist unmöglich, DUMBLEDORE!" Das letzte Wort brüllte Misses Weasley in einer Lautstärke die vermutlich das ganze Schloss aufwecken würde.

Tbc :)


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10 Familie Weasley:

„ Molly bitte ich..."  
„ Nicht Molly Dumbledore, sie haben das Recht verloren mich so zu nennen als sie mich nicht informiert haben das sie meine kleine gefunden haben!" Molly Weasley war eigentlich eine gutmütige Frau aber leider war sie wie alle Weasley Frauen mit einem besonders feurigem Temperament ausgerüstet das der Haarfarbe in nichts nachstand.

„ Lassen sie mich..."  
„ WAS wollen sie da noch erklären ? Wie lange wissen sie schon das sie noch lebt ?"  
„ Drei Tage bitte Misses Weasley, lassen sie mich ausreden." Er wagte nicht einmal Luft zu holen in Angst von dieser überfürsorglichen Mutter wieder überrollt zu werden.

„ Drei Tage ? DREI TAGE ? Ich hoffe sie haben gute Gründe dafür."  
„ Wir befreiten sie bei einer Aktion in den Schottischen Bergen, sie war fast 8 Jahre in der Gewalt der Todesser. Sie brauchte Zeit um sich zu erholen und wenn ich sie sofort informiert hätte wäre keine Zeit für eine Erholung gewesen."

„ Todesser ?"  
„ Wir haben noch nicht viel aus ihr herausbekommen aber es scheint keine bleibenden Schäden zu geben. Allerdings muss sie erst mal alles verdauen, sie war 8 Jahre der Ideologie der Todesser ausgesetzt. Im Glauben ihre Familie wäre bei einem Einsatz des Phönix Ordens ums Leben gekommen."

„ Bei Merlin, ich, wann wollten sie das erwähnen ?"  
„ Bei der nächsten Sitzung also Morgen. Ich hätte die beiden dem Orden vorgestellt und solche Szenen wären vermieden worden."  
„ Beide ? Merlin, der Junge ist das ?"  
„ Er stellte sich uns Harold Evans vor aber ein paar einfache Tests bestätigten seine Identität, ja, das ist Harry Potter."  
Ein ehrfürchtiges Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
„ Unmöglich, dieses Chaos hätte keiner Überleben können."  
„ Wie wir heraus fanden waren die Muggel schneller vor Ort als wir, er war auf dem Weg in ein Krankenhaus als der Wagen von Todessern überfallen wurden. Sie fanden den Jungen und stellten eine gewisse magische Begabung bei ihm fest. In der Meinung er wäre Reinblüter nahmen sie ihn bei sich auf. Das ist alles was wir bisher herausfinden konnten. Aber nun verraten sie mir was mir den frühen Besuch beschert."  
„ Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor Dum..."

„ Albus reicht völlig Misses Weasley."

„ Wir wollten sie bitten ein paar Tage in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen Dumb... Albus. Der Fuchsbau wird überwacht wie sie und das Ministerium sicher wissen und wir hielten ihn nicht mehr für sicher genug. Das Ministerium ist der gleichen Meinung und lässt das Haus von einem Expertenteam sichern. Das wird jedoch ein paar Wochen dauern."  
„ Selbstverständlich, jeder Ordenskämpfer kann so lange in Hogwarts bleiben wie er will. Außerdem werden sich die Kinder dann nicht so allein fühlen, ansonsten leben hier nur ein dutzend Ordenskämpfer und das Lehrpersonal."

„ So wenige ?"  
„ Viele ziehen es vor in ihren eigenen Häusern zu schlafen, auch wenn sie überall in Europa verstreut sind."  
„ Verständlich, nun dann wird sich jetzt wenigstens jemand um die Kinder kümmern und Ron wird sich freuen ein paar Kinder in seinem Alter zu haben."

Molly klang zwar immer noch skeptisch aber schließlich saßen alle 6 an der langen Lehrertafel und schon bald war die Stille gebrochen, spätestens als die Kinder realisiert hatten warum das Mädchen die gleiche Haarfarbe wie sie hatte.

„ Tja, wenigstens einer von uns wird bald zur Normalität zurückkehren." Seufzte Hermine vernehmlich.  
„ Und man fragt mich nicht mal. Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht hier weg."

„ Red keinen Unsinn, das wolltest du doch oder ? Ein normales Leben als Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Du bekommst eine treusorgende Familie was willst du eigentlich mehr ?"  
„ Nun ja eigentlich nichts aber, was wird aus dir ?"  
„ Ich werd wohl lernen meine Rolle zu spielen, wenn die Medien Wind davon bekommen werden sie dieses Schloss belagern und ich denke selbst wenn es hier Mauern geben würde würden die nicht lange halten."  
„ Red keinen Unsinn, das ist kein Ort für Kinder, jedenfalls nicht außerhalb der Ferien." Mischte sich Molly Weasley mit völlig anderer Stimme ein.  
„ Aber wo soll ich sonst hin ? Sirius oder Remus würden mich zwar wahrscheinlich aufnehmen aber..."  
„ Tut mir Leid Kumpel aber solange ich von meiner Familie unerwünscht bin muss ich in Hogwarts bleiben." Sirius schwang sich in neuen Klamotten, die genauso aussahen wie die zerstörten.  
„ Und einem Werwolf wird leider nirgendwo eine anständige Wohnung vermietet sorry." Mischte sich Remus ein.

„ Wäre das möglich Albus ?"  
„ Ich wüsste nichts was dagegen spricht, zumindest nicht die nächsten 8 Jahre bis Harry hier alt genug ist um sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen." Innerlich dankte er Merlin für diese Chance, es gab keine bessere Möglichkeit dem Jungen die Prinzipien der Lichtmagie nahe zu bringen, außerdem waren die Weasleys wirklich eine gute Wahl als Pflege-Familie und sie würden die Nachricht etwas gefasster aufnehmen als andere, schon allein weil es auch um ihre Tochter ging.

„ Für Miss Granger gilt das natürlich auch. Wir können laut Genehmigung noch 3 Zimmer anbauen."  
„ Natürlich Misses Weasley."

„ Lassen wir das doch, ich habe überreagiert als ich Ginny gesehen habe."  
Mit einem Wischen schien die gesamte aufgeladene Stimmung verflogen zu sein. Das Frühstück gestaltete sich danach schon fast lebhaft, selbst die sonst so strenge Lehrerin für Verwandlung schien allmählich auf zu tauen und diskutierte am Ende lebhaft mit den beiden letzten Rumtreibern, etwas was vor 10 Jahren noch undenkbar gewesen wäre.

Schließlich dauerte es bis in die Mittagsstunden ehe sich die Runde auflöste. Dumbledore erhob sich zeitgleich mit den Weasleys und hielt die beiden ältesten noch zurück.

„ Geht schon mal vor, Minerva wären sie so freundlich den Kindern ihre Zimmer zu zeigen ?"  
Die Professorin nickte knapp, nicht nur ihr war der neutrale Ton in der Stimme des Direktors aufgefallen.

Fünf Minuten später erreichte er mit den beiden Weasleys im Schlepptau sein Büro und versiegelte die Tür noch zusätzlich, er konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben, nicht bei diesem Thema.

„ Albus, was in Merlins Namen hat das zu bedeuten ? Was ist so wichtig das es nicht bis zum nächsten Ordenstreffen warten kann."  
„ Es geht um die Kinder, ich wollte es nicht in der vollen Runde und vor allem nicht in der Nähe von Miss Granger erwähnen."  
„ Also gibt es doch bleibende Schäden nicht wahr ?"  
„ So kann man es nennen Molly, der Angriff dürfte dir noch in Gedächtnis sein oder ? Es waren nicht die Todesser die sie zuerst gefunden haben."  
„ Sie ist ein Werwolf nicht wahr ?" Arthurs Stimme klang matt, ausdruckslos.

„ Sie und Mister Potter ja, wir fanden sie bei einem Überfall auf Greybacks Lager. Anfangs hat sich vor allem Mister Potter ziemlich gewehrt aber inzwischen ist er ein wenig gesprächiger."

„ Aber das soll natürlich nicht in die Presse ?"  
„ Natürlich nicht, genaugenommen ist die Ausrede nichtmal erfunden, sie wurden beide vor 8 Jahren entführt und zwar von Kreisen die den Todessern zuzurechnen ist. Ich erzähle euch das auch nur um unangenehme Verwicklungen vorzubeugen wenn ihr die beiden einmal im Monat im gleichen Zimmer findet."

„ Was ? OH MERLIN!"  
„ Keine Sorge Molly, laut Remus können sie sich kontrollieren, anders als unausgebildete Werwölfe."  
„ Unmöglich, Albus ist weiß selbst wie das ist, ich habe einige gute Freunde beim Werwolfverbindungsbüro und..."  
„ Wir können Greybacksrudel nicht mit normalen Werwölfen vergleichen, sie müssen sich kontrollieren können wenn sie untereinander leben sonst würden sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Die besten schaffen es wohl fast so etwas wie natürliche Animagi zu werden."  
„ Aber die gesamte Ideologie des Ministeriums..."  
„ Ist nichts anderes als Stimmungsmache und Propaganda, da muss ich Mister Potter leider zustimmen. Also schön, bitte behaltet das für euch, es wäre nicht gut die Gemeinschaft in Angst zu versetzen noch bevor sie wissen das Harry noch lebt."  
„ Natürlich Albus, aber was sollen wir Hermine sagen ?"  
„ Wenn sie es herausfindet, die Wahrheit. Ich denke sie ist rational genug um das Problem zu verstehen."

Die beiden Weasleys nickten und verschwanden aus dem Büro. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und stieß die innerlichen Gefühle mit einem gewaltigen Seufzer von sich, wohin sollte das noch führen ? Wo würde Harry in einigen Jahren stehen wenn der Krieg begann, wenn Voldemort zurück kam. Er konnte es einfach nicht wissen.

Professor Mc Gonagall führte die Gruppe immer weiter in das Herz des Schlosses, weiter an je ein Schüler gekommen war. Selbst die Zwillinge staunten nach der fünften Geheimtür nicht schlecht. Diese Wege waren seit Jahrzehnten von keinem der Schüler betreten worden, hier residierten die Ordenskämpfer und die sonstigen Gäste des jeweiligen Direktors.

„ Natürlich ist dieser Gang für den rest der Schüler tabu, sie werden ihn nicht einmal erwähnen können, es wäre nicht auszudenken wenn gewisse Slytherins davon ihren Familien erzählen würden. Voldemort würde über jeden Kämpfer dieses Schlosses bescheid wissen."

Bis auf die Zwillinge gaben alle schnell ihr Einverständnis, diese zögerten auch nur wenige Sekunden. Die Professorin entspannte sich sichtlich und führte die Gruppe immer weiter durch die Gänge. Schließlich erreichten sie eine alte Eichentür die mit diversen Runen geschmückt war. Als die Professorin die Klinke herunterdrückte schien die Tür einen Moment zu zögern bevor sie auf schwang.  
„ Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da Schlösser in dieser Welt kaum Schutz geben und wir trotzdem nie ausschließen können das die Todesser uns finden müssen wir die Türen mit Blut sichern. Deswegen brauchen wir von euch später noch Blutproben." Erklärte sie auf die fragenden Blicke der Kinder.

Harry und Ginny schüttelten sich bei diesem Gedanken innerlich. Wenn jemand auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Blutproben warf war ihre schöne Lüge nutzlos. Andererseits, spätestens in einem Monat würde das ganze eh auffliegen.

Tatsächlich kaum das das Blut des Schwarzhaarigen an der Reihe war ertönte ein Heulton. Sekunden später war der Gang erfüllt mit Zauberern, allesamt mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, Mc Gonagall seufzte lauthals.

„ Das sollte eigentlich nicht passieren. Das ist der Alarm für schwarzmagische Zauber und Kreaturen."  
„ Kann sein das wir da etwas zuviel mit in Berührung gekommen sind, Lässt sich in einem Todesserhaushalt leider nicht vermeiden." Die Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

„ Natürlich, natürlich, einen Moment ich regle das." Eine Minute später reagierte die Tür ohne Probleme und der Lärm auf dem Flur legte sich so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
Harry und Ginny warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu der jedoch fast allen entging.

Sie traten in einen Runden Raum ein von dem Sechs Räume abgingen.

„ Die Tür führt zum zweiten Stock, insgesamt haben wir hier 5 Schlafzimmer, mehr waren leider nicht möglich..." Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte innerlich, was sollte er hier eigentlich ? Er würde doch sowieso nie ein normales Leben haben, entweder verhafteten sie ihn weil er ein Werwolf war oder sie bejubelten als einen Helden der er gar nicht sein wollte.

„... Ausgangssperre ist jeden Tag 22 Uhr, danach wird die Tür versiegelt also wäre ich ihnen alle SEHR verbunden wenn sie rechtzeitig wieder in der Wohnung sind. Das wäre alles."  
Kaum das die Professorin die Wohnung verlassen hatte brach Ron in einen Lachkrampf aus.  
„ Wir haben dir gesagt mit ihr ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, du wolltest es uns ja nicht glauben." Die Zwillinge hatten ein identisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht während Hermine nur hörbar seufzte.  
Die beiden jungen Werwölfe beobachteten die Szene nur flüchtig und begannen dann das Zimmer zu erkunden. Sie schienen in einem der Türme zu sein, jedenfalls legte das die Architektur nahe, die Wohnung war in allgemeinen sehr hell und warm gehalten, die Zimmer waren nicht überfrachtet aber auch mehr als zweckdienlich eingerichtet. Alle Schlafzimmer hatten einen unverstellten Blick auf den See, also mussten sie im Westturm sein. Genauer waren sie im ersten Stock, das entlockte ihm ein Grinsen.  
„ Wenigstens wissen wir wie wir unsere Verwandlungen geheim halten können."  
„ Hm ?" Das Rothaarige Mädchen schien aus einer Trance zu erwachen.  
„ Hast du der Schreckschraube überhaupt zugehört ?"  
„ Nö, hat sie was wichtiges gesagt ?"  
„ Nur das übliche, Sperrstunde um 10 Uhr, wir dürfen nichts über das Schloss erzählen und so weiter. Normalerweise bin ich's doch der alles ausblendet. Ich kann ja verstehen das es ziemlich heftig für dich sein muss aber trotzdem..."  
„ Das ist es nicht, es ist nur alles so kompliziert geworden, verdammt wer sind wir jetzt eigentlich ?"  
„ Wir sind wir und danach wird sich nie was ändern."  
„ Ich meine, sind wir jetzt Werwölfe, Zauberer ?"  
„ Wir sind Freunde kleine und wir sind Zauberer, das wolltest du doch oder?"  
„ Ja das wollte ich. Aber was ist wenn sie alles rausfinden ?"  
„ Dann sind sie immer noch deine Familie. Glaub mir kleine so schnell wird nichts etwas daran ändern."

Riddle Manor:

Der Versammlungssaal war mindestens so voll wie bei einer großen Versammlung, nur war Bellatrix Lestrange eine von 5 Todessern in diesem Raum, ihre vier Leibwächter mit eingerechnet.  
„ Nun ich sehe ihr wart sehr erfolgreich Greyback."

„ Geschäft ist Geschäft Lady Morgana und ich pflege meine Geschäfte einzuhalten." Das Grinsen das diese Worte begleitete war im wahrsten Sinne wölfisch.  
„ Nun wollt ihr uns eure Begleiter nicht vorstellen ?"  
„ Hinter mir stehen fast alle Clans der Wandler, sie versteckten sich vor allem in den Cambrian Mountains und den Highlands aber auch in den Wäldern haben wir einige gefunden. Wir stehen hier um unsere Dienste dem dunklen Orden anzubieten."  
Bellatrix wurde hellhörig, Greyback sagte ausdrücklich 'dem dunklen Orden' nicht 'den Todessern'.  
„ Schwört ihr dem Orden Loyalität ?"

„ Nein, wir sind freie Kämpfer, wenn man uns hintergeht werden wir gehen. So haben wir es auch unter Lord Voldemort gehalten."  
Bellatrix fuhr hoch. „ Du unwürdiger wagst es seinen Namen auszusprechen ?"  
„ Ich tue was mir gefällt Lady, also wie steht es ? Meine Kämpfer für zwei Kinder."  
„ Geschäft ist Geschäft, wir werden in drei Tagen angreifen."  
„ Ausgezeichnet, wir werden da sein." Das Grinsen des Werwolfs war jetzt so breit das die Fangzähne sichtbar wurden. Nicht mehr lange und er würde seinen Schüler zurückbekommen.

Tbc :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 Türme und Kanonen:

Die nächsten Tage gehörten trotz gewahrter Distanz zu den schönsten Tagen die der Schwarzhaarige in seinem bisherigen Leben erlebt hatte. Früher hatte er immer angenommen es wäre in einer Familie ganz natürlich sich mit den Fäusten zu verteidigen, er hatte gedacht dieses raue Klima auch bei den Weasleys zu finden. So war er überrascht das man sie beide anstandslos in den Familienalltag aufnahm. Es gab keinerlei Benachteiligungen und selbst die Zwillinge hielten sich mit Sprüchen zurück. Stattdessen erkundeten die seltsame Gruppe aus den Werwölfen, Ron und Hermine das Schloss auf eigene Faust. Schon bald stellte sich heraus das die vier unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, während Hermine darauf bestand die Bibliothek besonders gründlich zu erkunden mussten sie Ron fast an der Küche vorbei zerren. Es war am dritten Tag als sie endlich das Schloss verließen und auf eine Hütte zusteuerten die auf halbem Weg zum verbotenen Wald stand.

Sie hatten sie fast erreicht als die beiden Wölfe zeitgleich stoppten.  
„ Was'n..:" Begann Ron doch er kam nicht zum vollenden des Satzes.

„ Ins Schloss Tempo, wir müssten die anderen warnen."  
„ Warnen wovor ?" Kam es von Ron doch die beiden waren schon losgerannt.  
Kopfschüttelnd hetzten Ron und Hermine hinter den beiden her. Sie holten die beiden Werwölfe erst kurz vor der großen Halle ein. Es war noch mitten im Frühstück und alle Lehrerköpfe fuhren herum als die vier hereingepurzelt kamen.  
„ Werwölfe im verbotenen Wald, viele Werwölfe." Der schwarzhaarige hatte sich als erstes aus dem Knäuel befreit und wandte sich an den Direktor.  
Alle fragenden Gesichter verhärteten sich sofort.  
„ Aber die Alarme hätten schon längst Alarm schlagen müssen." Kam es entsetzt von Professor Mc Gonnagal.  
„ Nicht wenn sie über den Wald kommen nein, die Alarme für Magische Wesen beginnen erst direkt vor dem Wald um Fehlalarme zu vermeiden."  
„ Merlin, warum jetzt ?"  
„ Anscheinend wissen die doch wer ihr wart." Knurrte Sirius.  
„ Dem schließe ich mich an, es kann keinen anderen Grund geben das sie so kurz nach Vollmond angreifen." Kam es von Remus.

„ Und sie sind nicht allein." Wütend ballte der schwarzhaarige Junge seine Fäuste zusammen.  
„ Sie haben die Wandlerclans zusammengerufen, selbst die die nie zu den Versammlungen kamen." Die Stimme der rothaarigen war fast nur noch ein Hauch.

„ WANDLERCLANS ?" Gellte ein Aufschrei den ganzen Tisch hinab.  
„ Es gibt gewisse... Gruppen trifft es wohl am besten die ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Werwölfe haben aber das sind nur Legenden." Remus sah sich unter den fragenden Blicken des gesammten Tisches zu Erklärungen genötigt.  
„ Unmöglich, davon hätte ich gehört." Entfuhr es Dumbledore.  
„ Sie können nicht gefunden werden wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollen und sie sind eigentlich Neutral." Erwiderte Remus nur matt.

„ Sonst noch was ? Riesen, Vampire, Trolle ?"  
„ Todesser, viele Todesser." Kam es einstimmig von den beiden jungen Werwölfe.  
„ Merlin stehe uns bei, Minerva eine Nachricht ins Ministerium, und zwar gleich zu Scrimegour. Die wollen eine Schlacht ? Dann werden sie eine Schlacht bekommen."  
Die Augen des Direktors wurden bekamen einen kalten Glanz, selbst die Ordenskämpfer die das von einem Führer gewohnt waren erstarrten in Ehrfurcht. Diesmal waren die Todesser zu weit gegangen. Hogwarts war Dumbledores Heiligtum des Wissens und des Schutzes und er würde alles tun um dieses Schloss zu verteidigen.  
„ Schicken sie Arthur mit rein. Wir werden jeden Mann da draußen brauchen."

Etwas in Dumbledores Tonfall gefiel Harry gar nicht, was hatte der Orden noch alles im Ärmel ?

Auf dem Weg zum Portal schlossen sich bereits die ersten Ordenskämpfer der Gruppe, angelockt durch den Lärm den das Lehrpersonal veranstaltete.

Kaum das sie das Portal erreicht hatten hielt Dumbledore die Gruppe an.  
„ Ich hatte gehofft das niemals tun zu müssen DEFENDARE!" Ein Rumpeln ging durch das Schloss, ein Rumpeln das aus dem inneren des Schlosses kam.  
„ Was..." Sirius Stimme ging in einem Krachen unter. In Zehn Metern Abstand zum Schloss brach die Erde auf, wie von unsichtbarer Kraft schob sich eine Mauer höher und höher in den Nachthimmel. Schwarze,stabile Steinmauern. Mit einem lauten Knacken rasteten sie ein und Treppen ermöglichten den einfachen Zugang zu den Zinnen.  
„ Ich liebe Magie." Seufzte der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber.

„ Das sind Mauern aus der Gründerzeit, sie werden also auf Dauer den Sprengzaubern nicht standhalten können aber bis das Ministerium hier ist sollten sie halten."  
„ Und wie wollen wir sie von den Mauern fernhalten ? Ich meine wir sind 100 vielleicht 150 Kämpfer und das sind wie viele ?"  
„ etwa 500 Kämpfer." Kam es knapp von dem rothaarigen Mädchen.  
„ Also etwa 5 mal so viele wie wir, also was sollen wir machen ?"

„ Abwarten." Das Lächeln des Direktors trieb den Orden fast zum Wahnsinn. Bis sie das Scheppern hörten.  
Aufgereiht zu dritt nebeneinander stapften sie aus dem Portal, im Sonnenlicht des Morgens glänzende Ritterrüstungen die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren.

Nun trat auch Dumbledore in Aktion und lies einen Funkenregen aus seinem Stab herausbrechen, nicht die üblichen Funken wie sie bei missglückten Zaubern entstanden, nein dies waren kraftvolle Funken die sich in der Luft zu einer Figur verbanden, einem riesigen Phönix der über dem Schloss stand. Warnung und Ansporn zugleich. Sie würden bis zum letzten kämpfen.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde versetzte sich das Schloss in den Verteidigungszustand, immer mehr Kämpfer strömten auf die Mauern aber von den Werwölfen zeigte sich nichts.  
„ Wo bleiben sie ? Wenn das ganze nur ein Fehlalarm ist..."  
„ Freuen sie sich nicht zu früh, sie werden kommen Dumbledore, sie werden kommen." Murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge. Es tat weh hier nun auf der andere Seite zu stehen aber insgeheim wusste er, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Eine Salve neuer Apparationen ließ die Luft erzittern.  
„ Unsere Leute ?"  
„ Nein Professor, sehen sie dahinten im Wald." Kam es von einem Mann mit strohblondem Haar.

„Ich sehe sie Sturgis, 100 bis 200 Todesser würde ich schätzen. Warum so wenige ? Lestrange kann nicht so verrückt sein mit weniger als 500 Mann siegreich sein zu können." Brummte Moody.  
„ Weil sie zuerst die Werwölfe gegen uns schicken wird um uns zu zermürben und diese Mauern zu zerstören, die Todesser kümmern sich dann um die Überlebenden." Kam es sachlich von Sirius.

„ Das könnte sogar funktionieren. OK worauf werden wir uns einstellen müssen ?"  
„ Schnelle und brutale Angriffe wenn Greyback das Kommando hat. Sie werden versuchen die Mauern hochzuklettern und uns im Nahkampf zu schlagen. Das wird zwar einige Opfer bedeuten aber das wird bei ihrer Masse ohne Bedeutung bleiben fürchte ich." Kam es von Remus.  
„ Dem stimme ich zu, erwarten sie keine großen Manöver von ihnen. Taktik war noch nie ihre Stärke." Kam es vom schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
Eine weitere Apparationswelle, lauter diesmal verhinderte jede Antwort darauf, etwa 600 Auroren waren hinter den Mauern aufgetaucht und Scrimegour führte sie persönlich an.  
„ Scheinen ja gerade noch rechtzeitig kommen um mal wieder die Kohlen aus dem Feuer zu holen nicht wahr Rufus ?" Bellte ihm Moody als Begrüßung entgegen als er die blutroten Umhänge der Auroren erkannte.

„ Wie immer Alastor, schicken wir diese Schwarzkutten dahin wo sie hingehören." Der ältere Anführer des SKT lächelte leicht, eine Gefühlsregung die er nicht häufig erlaubte, vor allem Dienst.  
„ Dorgis wird mit der zweiten Welle gleich hier sein, die werden versuchen den Angriff vor den Mauern aufzuhalten."  
„ Sparen sie sich das, die Werwölfe würden sie schneller zerfleischen als sie Kämpfen könnten, schicken sie jeden verfügbaren Mann auf die Mauern." Knurrte Sirius.

„ Ah Black auch schon da, irgendwie sind sie immer da wo es Ärger gibt."  
„ Berufsrisiko Sir, nach unseren Schätzungen sind da draußen fast alle Werwölfe Britanniens und 200 Todesser versammelt. Vermutlich mit dem gesammten inneren Zirkel."  
„ Na das hört sich doch gut an, auch wenn ich von diesen Werwölfen noch nichts sehe."  
„ Sie sind da glauben sie mir, die rieche ich schon auf Kilometer auch wenn sie sich im Wald verstecken." Kam es von Remus.

Eine nicht abreisende Welle von Apparationen unterbrach wieder einmal das Gespräch. Diesmal trafen die Hauptstreitmachten ein.  
Hinter den Mauern stand nun ein Meer aus Marineblau, jeder Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, vom Sicherheitszauberer im Foyer über alle zur Verfügung stehenden Mitglieder der Magischen Brigaden bis zu den leitenden Mitgliedern des Aurorenbüros stand hier geschlossen zu einer gewaltigen Wand.

Doch der beginnende Jubel verklang schlagartig als die Ordenskämpfer sahen womit sie auf der anderen Seite zu rechnen hatten.

Auch ohnes Magische Hilfsmittel waren die Massen problemlos auszumachen. Sie standen jedoch im Schatten von einem halben dutzend schwarzer Türme.

„ Das müssen hunderte sein bei Merlin."

„ Sowas hat die magische Welt noch nicht gesehen." Stimmte Dumbledore beeindruckt zu.

„ Was sind das für Dinger ?" Lies sich Arthur vernehmen.  
„ Bei Merlins Bart, das sind Muggelkonstruktionen, primitiv aber Muggeltechnologie."  
„ Seit wann setzen Todesser Muggeltechnik ein ?"  
„ Sie wissen wohl das sie diese Mauern anders nicht stürmen können."  
„ Was ist das genau Albus ?"  
„ Sie nennen es Belagerungstürme, in diese Dinger sind Treppen eingebaut. Das sind Fahrbare Treppen um die Mauern zu erstürmen."  
„ Einfach aber genial. Ok konzentriert eure Sprengzauber auf diese Dinger."  
„ Sie werden vorgesorgt haben fürchte ich." Widersprach Dumbledore.  
„ Aber wir können sie nicht einfach in den Nahkampf kommen lassen, dann haben wir gegen die Werwölfe keine Chance."  
„ Abwarten, Arthur wie weit sind sie ?"  
„ Wir sind fast fertig Albus, nur noch ein paar Minuten um die Dinger auszurichten."

Erst jetzt realisierten die Magier was Arthur Weasley da mit einigen Helfer aufbaute.  
„ Was um alles in der Welt ist das ?" Rief Scrimegour aus.  
„ Muggel Technologie, etwas fortschrittlicher als das was die da drüben haben."

Es waren längliche Rohre die schräg in den Himmel ragten.

„ Ist es das was ich denke ?" Kam es von Sturgis Podmore.  
„ Das ist Artillerie, Mörser um genau zu sein. Reichweite bis zu drei Kilometern und einfacher zu transportieren als die größeren Geschütze."

Tatsächlich waren es fünf Rohre die nun auf die Todesser ausgerichtet wurden.  
„ Silbermunition würde ich sagen. Das sollte die Werwölfe aufhalten bevor die Türme eingreifen können."  
Dumbledore nickte widerwillig, er hatte diesen Kampf nicht gewollt, er hatte diese ganzen Krieg nicht gewollt aber nun würden sie es auch zu Ende bringen."

„ Bringen wir es hinter uns, Scrimegour, die zweite Welle soll sich bereithalten falls die Mauern fallen."  
Der Angesprochene nickte und gab der Blauen Wand hinter der Mauer entsprechende Befehle.

Entsetzt sahen die beiden jungen Werwölfe wie Granaten aus reinem Silber in die Rohre geschoben wurden und die Rohre abermals ausgerichtet wurden.  
„ FEUER!" Befahl Arthur knapp und mit einem großen Knall flogen 5 Projektile in hohem Bogen auf den Wald zu. Kurz über dem Boden detonierten sie noch einmal und ließen einen Hagel von hunderten Silbersplittern über die Gruppe Niedergehen. Das Geheul war ohrenbetäubend und nicht wenige Magier hielten sich die Ohren zu. Die drei Werwölfe jedoch sahen einfach nur geschockt auf die Gruppe sich windender Wandler. Mit einem Angriff waren etwa ein viertel der Kämpfer kampfunfähig geworden.

„ Das wird Ärger geben, sie formieren sich." Brummte Moody.

Gebannt sahen die Verteidiger auf der Mauer wie ganze Trupps von 10 bis 20 Todessern gleichzeitig aufbrach und die Türme bemannte die sich nun rumpelnd in Bewegung setzte. Es waren wahre Ungetüme, fünfzehn Meter hoch wurden sie von einem großen Abbild des dunklen Mals abgeschlossen dessen Schlangenzunge offenbar die Fallbrücke darstellte.

„ Warum nehmen sie keine Deckung mit ? Das ist doch Selbstmord." Entfuhr es einem der SKT-Auroren.

„ Achten sie auf den Schädel sehen sie das da oben ? Das sind Kampfplattformen. Die Todesser stellen sich dadrauf und lassen ihre Zauber auf uns herunterprasseln während wir sie nicht erreichen können." Antwortete Arthur tonlos.  
„ Richten sie ihre Kanonen auf die Türme aus, die sehen nicht sehr stabil aus." Es war der schwarzhaarige Junge dem dieser Gedanke kam.  
„ Das müsste funktionieren. Schlauer Bursche."  
„ Improvisieren lernt man da draußen irgendwann." Meldete sich das Mädchen neben ihm düster zu Wort.  
Die Mörser waren schnell auf die grinsenden Totenköpfe ausgerichtet und diesmal war es ein deutlich größeres Kaliber. Die erste Salve schlug zielsicher ein und zwei Türme wankten, vielen aber nicht."  
„ Im Mittelalter war das sicher einfacher." Seufzte der älterste der Weasleys während eilig nachgeladen wurde  
„ SKT fertigmachen, schützen sie sich mit Schilden auch nach oben und zielen sie mit ihren Sprengzaubern auf den Unterbau der Türme." Kommandierte Scrimegour im besten Drillton.

Rumpelnd kamen die Türme näher, eine zweite Salve der Mörser konzentrierte sich diesmal vollkommen auf den führenden Turm und ließ unter lautem Splittern zusammenbrechen.  
„ Ich zähle noch 5 Türme Sir, das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit." Dämpfte ein Auror des SKT die aufkommenden Jubelrufe.  
Zur Antwort schienen die Türme noch weiter zu beschleunigen und nun erschienen auch die Todesser auf den Plattformen.  
„ Effektive Fluchreichweite ?" Kam es von Scrimegour.  
„ Bei diesem Tempo in etwa fünf Minuten Sir,"  
„ Dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit, Weasley haben sie noch ein paar Spielsachen ?"  
„ Nein leider nicht, das ist schon das größte Kaliber das wir damit abschießen können."  
„ Versuchen sie es zuerst mit Brandzaubern, 10 Auroren auf einen Turm müsste funktionieren selbst wenn die Teile dagegen gesichert sind." Schlug Moody vor.

Er musste inzwischen Schreien um das ständige WUMM zu übertönen das die Türme bei jeder noch so kleinen Erhebung produzierten. Eine weitere Salve der Mörser machte die Kakophonie des Schlachtfeldes perfekt. Die restlichen Wandler und Todesser hatten sich inzwischen ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt und bildeten vier eindrucksvolle reihen die die Türme nach einer knappen Minute einholte.

„ Das wird die seltsamste Schlacht der bisherigen Zaubereigeschichte, bei Merlin ich hab mich schon immer gefragt was passieren würde wenn Muggel und Zauberer im Krieg zusammenarbeiten würden aber das hier übertrifft alles." Kam es von Arthur.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch die Rüstungen in Position gebracht und hoben ihre Schilde. Auch der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte inzwischen sein Schwert gezogen, sie würden es vermutlich bitter brauchen.

Unter lautem Jubel brach der zweite Turm zusammen und begrub mehrere dutzend Schwarzmagier unter sich. Auch der dritte Turm fiel mehrere Salven später. Dann jedoch überschritten sie die unsichtbare Grenze.

Die Auroren waren durch ihr ständiges Training im Vorteil und fluchten die erste Salve bevor die Todesser reagieren konnten, kurz vor dem Ziel wurden die Flüche jedoch einfach verschluckt.  
In diesem Schock schlug die erste Salve gift grüner Flüche und eine knappe hundertschaft Auroren fiel über die Mauern.

„ Nochmal, nochmal verdammt, feuern sie alle!" Brüllte Scrimegour, die Schockstarre hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert, nun mussten sie zeigen warum das Sonderkommando Todesser zu Recht zum besten gehörte was es in den Magischen Streitkräften Europas gab.

Wieder flogen die Flüche und ein Schild brach, zuerst sah es aus als ob der Turm trotzdem stehen bleiben würde, dann verzogen sich die ersten Holzteile und schließlich explodierte der Turm in tausende Teile und nahm fast alle Schwarzmagier mit die für diesen Turm auserkoren waren.

Zum Jubel blieb keine Zeit denn schon kamen die nächsten grünen Blitze, diesmal reagierten die Auroren besser und nur ein gutes dutzend blieb reglos zurück.

Die nächste Salve der Mörser zerstörte einen weiteren Turm. Doch aus dem letzten Turm fuhr etwas was Arthur Weasley verdächtig bekannt vorkam.

„ RUNTER!" Brüllte er gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor es einen gewaltigen Knall gab und eine schwere Eisenkugel in die Mauer einschlug. Diese Türme waren nie dazu gedacht gewesen die Mauern zu erstürmen, sie sollten sie nur zerstören.

Die Mauer brach mit einem lauten Knacken und wieder fiel ein gutes dutzend Auroren in den Tod. Wie zur Vergeltung feuerten die Mörser eine letzte Salve ab die den Turm zerstörte doch es war zu spät, nun würde die Schlacht um Hogwarts in ihr Endstadium treten.

Tbc :)


End file.
